Secret Lives Come to Light
by Kitillia
Summary: This is a alternate universe. Phantom Planet never happened, this is my take on what might have happened if Phantom Planet didn't happen. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie are seniors at Casper High, Jazz has graduated. They start the year out with a field trip to the ghost zone... What may come to light? What will stay hidden?
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by ForeverPhantom2007, they wrote the story, Class Field Trip To The Ghost Zone.

Please comment if there is anything miss spelled and comment what you think... no vulgar or really mean comments though...

You will need to know these for the story to make sense:

 **Bold = point of view**

 **Bold** **= time jumps/location**

 _"_ _italics" = physic communication_

"words" = talking

 _Italics = thoughts_

 _'_ _italics' = flash backs_

 ** _'_** ** _italics' = dreams_**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Two and a half months into Senior year:**

 **Wednesday 3rd period** **:**

 **3rd person POV:**

Seventeen-year-old Samantha (Sam) Manson, resident goth girl of Casper High was sitting at her desk in her English class. On her right sat her and Danny's two best friends Tucker Foley resident techno-nerd and Valerie Grey. Valerie, who was more commonly known as Val, was working on her last period's homework due later this afternoon and Tuck was typing away on his newly updated PDA. Sam looked to her friends then to the door again. It was five minutes until the late bell rang and Danny was nowhere to be found. She was starting to worry about her best friend/ secret husband and was about to ask Tuck if he'd heard anything, when an exhausted black haired, blue eyed boy stumbled in. She let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to his desk. Which was the one to the left of hers. Her worry returned when she saw how bad he looked. He was bruised, had bags under his eyes, had a cut on his face which was still bleeding, and she also noticed a slight limp that most wouldn't pick up on. When he got to his desk, he laid his head down and began rhythmically tapping his foot as a sign that he was siphoning off energy. He did this so Sam, Tuck and Val knew not to try and wake him up.

Danny Fenton/Phantom had come in from another ghost fight with Skulker, self-proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' and Technus self-proclaimed 'Master of All Technology'. He didn't have a hard time with them but Technus had upgraded all Skulker's weapons, which was the reason he was limping. He tried to hide it from everyone but, he knew that Sam was already aware of his limp. On top of his injured leg he had also been up all-night fighting ghosts and trying to finish yesterday's homework, which Sam was helping with… along with other things. Which was why he was currently siphoning off energy.

Over the past three years Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie had changed a lot. These changes have caused Tuck and Danny need to hide their bodies more so than Val or Sam. Valerie had changed the least but still a fair amount. She has lost some weight and grew to a height of five feet, six and a half inches and gained an hour glass figure. She had replaced her orange headband with a maroon red one to match Tucker's beret, the head band was also electronic and had Phantom phones (Team Phantom's version of the Fenton's phones) made into it. It was also in sync with her red huntress outfit. Val had also changed her shirt to a strapless, moss and lake green, tank top, with a swirl design that matched the swirl of the Fenton Ghost Portal. Along with moss green skinny jeans to match. She wore her black flats to complete the outfit. All of the clothing being form fitting, it showed off her curves, which always made Tucker stare and glare at other guys who he would catch staring as well. He could stare all he wanted, because last year they had started dating. She also had a medium sized DP tattoo on her right shoulder blade hidden behind her hair. Her hair was still wavy and went to her mid-back.

Sam had changed second most, which was quite a bit. She had grown to a high of five feet, six inches, but with her combat boots on she was around five feet, seven inches she was also curvy. She'd stopped wearing her hair up and it now reached her waist. She was of course still goth and ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, but she had started wearing more colors like light blue, neon green, dark/blood red and different shades of purple. And like Valerie, she had a medium sized DP tattoo. However, hers was on her left shoulder blade. The part of Sam that changed the most was the fact she had gained ghost powers and became a halfa like Danny. However, her powers were plant related thanks to Undergrowth.

When she and Team Phantom found out, they were in the middle of a battle with Vortex and Danny was losing. Let's just say they were extremely shocked and very freaked out. They had immediately gone to see Clockwork. He had explained that during Undergrowth's invasion he had used the mind vine in add some of his DNA, to hers to allow her to control the plants. Apparently when she saw the love of her life in danger, her powers activated. Sam's alter-ego's name was Sam Phantom, sometimes addressed as Mrs. Phantom. Sam Phantom's outfit was almost like the one Undergrowth had given her, the only differences were her hair was white like Danny's and her dress was now elegant, it followed to her calves and would sway when she moved. She was the Queen after all, she had to be elegant. Though she could change it to look however she wanted it to.

Her outfit in human form today consisted of an iris purple, skin tight tank top with a black spider lace shawl. Danny loved to stare but was always careful not to be caught. He also complained that he should be the only one allowed to see her like that, because perverts like Dash and other jocks would stare. But since their relationship was secret all he could do was glare, whereas Tucker could bash their faces in if he so chose.

She had on, wine purple skinny jeans with holes in the knees, (which weren't there when she bought them) they also had black spider web designs on them. Along with her ever-trusty black combat boots. She had almost completely stopped wearing make-up, per-Danny's request saying the less she had the more beautiful she was, which is why now she only wear a thin line of black eye liner that makes her look very seductive. Sam was by far more beautiful than Paulina would ever dream to be. Sam had also gained a black ring with purple gem in the center with light blue and neon green gems on either side, with golden writing on the inside in Esperanto that said, 'Sam & Danny for all eternity' with their initials in a heart. Danny was still so amazed that this goth goddess was his forever.

Tucker had changed the second most he had grown to six feet, one and a half inches. Which made him a head taller than Val and half an inch shorter than Danny. Over the past three years Tuck had become lean but very strong, he had a six pack and muscular arms and legs, all of which were very well toned. Also, just like Sam and Val, he had a DP tattoo on his right shoulder blade to match Val's. His knowledge of electronics, designing and engineering has increased greatly. He could rival any top mechanic, engineer or governmental agency from anywhere in the world and win with ease. However, because Team Phantoms activities needed to be kept on the down low, he had to wear clothes that were loose and baggy.

Today he was wearing extremely baggy, moss green cargo pants and a loose dark yellow long sleeve shirt with a hickory brown jacket. He still wore hickory brown boots and his ever-trusty maroon red beret, which had also been tricked out just like Val's headband. The beret now had Phantom phones made into them that came down when needed, they also had electronic glasses that came down when they were fighting ghosts. It could be used to analyze their opponent or many other things. Tuck had also developed an outfit almost like Val's but his was brown and yellow as opposed to her black and red and had more tech while hers had weapons. He also had his newly updated PDA in his hand, currently updating information on their ghost files.

Danny had changed the most by far, growing to a height of six feet, two inches. Making him a head and a neck taller than Sam and half an inch over Tucker. Like Tuck, he was also extremely fit, he also had an eight pack plus extremely muscular legs and arms. Which of course Sam would be caught drooling over whenever he didn't have to hide his extremely fit physique. He was more well-toned than Tucker but that was mainly because he was the main one doing the fighting. Scars covered his body but more specifically his chest and stomach, because that's where the ghost typically targeted. To Danny the scars were examples of all his victories against ghosts.

Danny's alter egos outfit has also changed. Instead of his tight black and white spandex suit it was now a tight black workout tank top with a large DP insignia what covered his chest. Along with black formfitting cargo pants with a white belt with a black DP on it. He also, now wore the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage on his right ring finger, know known to everyone as the Ring of Light.

His human outfit for today consisted of a baggy lava red shirt with a black jacket and lose blue jeans, with his trusty sneakers. Along with a black band identical to Sam's on his left ring finger, but it didn't have gems. Just the gold writing on the inside saying, 'Danny & Sam for all eternity' with their initials in a heart. No one had noticed when they had started wearing them. Danny had a medium sized ghost portal tattoo with a DP in the center of the swirling zone, on his left shoulder blade like Sam. He also has a large dragon tattoo that starts at his right shoulder blade and wrapped down around his right arm stopping at his wrist.

Sam, Danny, Val, Tuck and Jazz all had the DP tattoos because they are members of Team Phantom, also because of one of Danny's new ghost powers. Danny's powers had increased greatly over the last few years, he had also developed new ones. A few he learned are teleportation, object manipulation, mastered duplication and a physic connection to anyone with a DP tattoo. Everyone who had the DP tattoo, Danny and Sam could mentally communicate with and they could communicate with others that had the DP tattoo. This was because the tattoos are made with ectoplasm. Sam and Danny had their own physic link apart from the others though. It was how they found out about it. Danny and Sam can share thoughts, images, memories and talk to each other. The link they have with the others was related directly to the tattoo and they have to activate it. He had also learned the energy siphoning power, which is where he can siphon any amount of energy from anyone to help heal himself faster or regenerate his energy if needed. Which is what he was currently doing.

After Danny, had taken in enough energy to heal his leg and restore his energy he sat up and smiled at his secret wife who smiled back. "So, 'Inviso-bill' have a nice 'nap'?" Tucker asked with a smirk, Danny only replied with a smirk of his own as he grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze as he nodded, and Tucker laughed. That's when the bell rang, Danny let go of Sam's hand and Mr. Lancer walked in. Mr. Lancer walked straight to the board and wrote 'Field trip' which caught everyone's attention. When Mr. Lancer heard everyone had quieted down he turned around to face his students. "Good morning class. At the end of this week we will be taking a three-day field trip." Everyone groaned "but this won't be an ordinary field trip," All the students looked to Mr. Lancer confused and a feeling of dread washed over Team Phantom. "We will be going on a camping trip to another realm! Known to us as the Ghost Zone!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed happily, "courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

Then they heard **_BANG… BANG…BANG…_** when the banging never stopped, it caused everyone in the room to turn in the direction of the sound only to become more stunned at what they witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **3rd person POV:**

Danny Fenton/Phantom had begun banging his head, hard on his desk, muttering a long string of curses. That made most of the class, that heard him, blush. While Valerie was covering her eyes with her hands looking down muttering. The class only caught the words Clockwork, trip to hell and something about secrets. While Tucker and Sam, looked as though they were going to murder them all any minute now. This of course freaked out the class because none of them had any idea they could look like that. They were also shocked that wimpy Danny Fenton hadn't knocked himself out cold by how hard he was banging his head.

This went on for about five more minutes before Mr. Lancer yelled "Mr. Fenton! Stop that banging this instant before you knock yourself out!" With one final extremely hard bang Danny slowly raised his head, his bangs covering his eyes slightly, looking directly at Mr. Lancer's shocked face. Danny looked back down at his desk to notice he had used more strength than he thought. Resulting in the now very large crack in the desk. He knew their shock must also stem from the fact he didn't have a single bruise or cut. "Shit." He cursed quietly. He looked back up and around to see everyone staring at him shocked. He shrugged, trying to play cool "must be thinner than it looks… sorry." He said looking at Mr. Lancer. Then he looked over to Sam, who was struggling to keep her eyes light purple.

 **Danny's POV:**

I looked over to my Sammy and I could see she was fighting with herself to keep her eyes that beautiful light purple. _I need to calm Sammy down or she will kill everyone._ _She loves it when I call her Sammy, but only me._ _She looks so beautiful when she's angry, but I should probably calm her down. "Sammy baby…"_ I said threw our link _… nothing "Sammy baby look at me…"_ she did, I smiled a smile, she couldn't resist, and I felt her anger melt away. _"It's ok Sammy, we'll have some fun tonight to get our minds off this disaster"_ she smiled back quickly agreeing. I looked back down at my desk _, how in the world could my bio parents do something like this? I know for a fact that Jack and Maddie haven't been into the GZ and there wanting to take an entire class of high school seniors in there. How stupid could they get?_ _This is going to be complicated since me and Sam are the rulers of the GZ._

 _There's also the fact that if a ghost sees Sam or me they are going to addresses us as King and Queen Phantom, Great One, his/her Majesties or your highness… all of which would be bad. Though if a ghost decides to attack, I will still protect everyone. They are my responsibility after all, even though they're not grateful and very idiotic. We will definitely have to come up with a plan tonight._

I turned my head over towards Tuck and Val who were starting to calm each other down. _They make such a good couple. I'm glad their together, you can just tell how much they love each other. Their prefect just like me and Sammy._ Most people don't think that teens know anything about love but when your part of Team Phantom, you go through life and death situations all the time. Plus, most teens don't have a three-year-old daughter in a twelve-year old's body, don't rule alternate dimensions or have a wife by the age of sixteen.

Sam and I got together at the end of freshman year when we couldn't stand to be away from each other any longer. ' _We had just got back to my house late Friday night after another ghost fight against the Fright Knight. Sam and I had walked into my room and collapsed. "Man, Tucker's so lucky he's sick. I can't believe the day we've had, first the Box Ghost then Skulker, Technus, Box Ghost again then the freaking Fright Night… did they decide to have a 'let's go try to kill the Ghost Kid party'?" I had asked Sam who laughed "I have no idea, but I'm exhausted now… hey Danny?" "Yeah Sam?" "I know you offered to fly me home but with the day you've had I think I'll just walk." "Sam no it's raining I can't let you walk home in the rain at 2 A.M. … why don't you just stay the night here? I'll sleep on the floor; you can have the bed…" "thanks Danny…" awkward silence "umm…Sam…I umm…" "yes Danny?" Sam said looking over a me with those lovely purple eyes. God, I love those eyes. She was laying sprawled on my bed and looked good there. That's when I made my decision and right as I spoke she did to… "Sam/Danny I love you!" We said in sync. We both froze and stared wide eyed at each other for a good five minutes. Sam had tears in her eyes and asked shakily, "what did you just say?" I smiled and got off my desk chair and walked over to where she was now sitting up on my bed. I held out my hand which she took, and I stood her up starring into her eyes "I said I love you Sam, so much and have for the past few years. I was worried that if you didn't feel the same way I did… I wouldn't be able to live." I gave her a sad smile, "oh, Danny I love you to. I felt the exact same way." She wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me tight, I wrapped mine around her waist pulling her closer to me. After a few minutes, we released each other pulling back slightly to stare into each other's eyes. I leaned down to kiss her which she accepted.' We didn't sleep that night and didn't leave my room until late Sunday afternoon when Tuck had called… except of course for food._

 _'Not long after that is when Sam gained her ghost powers. Then a month before my sixteenth birthday Clockwork had called me to his tower. When I got there, he explained how when I turn sixteen I would be crowned King of the Ghost Zone. He explained why I was becoming King. Apparently since I saved both the Earth and Ghost Zone, multiple times. As well as the future and apparently, I'm the most powerful ghost to half-live, next to Clockwork, the Observants, Pariah Dark and the Ancient ones. Along with the fact that I'm the first 'pure' ghost in existence, it has something to do with my core and soul. Along with the fact that when I defeated Pariah Dark I claimed his throne. Clockwork also told me I needed a Queen. The Queen would help me rule and would also be my wife for the rest of eternity.'_

 _'I flew straight to Tucker's house and told him everything, he was obviously proud of me and he also encouraged me to ask Sam. I had been saving up for a few months beforehand and on the night of my birthday when we were alone I asked her to marry me and be my Queen, she happily excepted... she also tackled me off the roof and I flew us to her house.' We just had our year anniversary back in June. I turned eighteen at the beginning of last month, and Sammy doesn't turn eighteen until summer._

 _Sidetracked… I have no idea why Jack and Maddie think this would be a good idea but it's going to be a hell of a lot of pain for us. That's for sure. I don't call Jack and Maddie, mom and dad anymore because I stopped considering them family a while back. Jazz and I had slowly began separating ourselves from our parents because they were hardly ever around or acted like our parents. Jazz's separation from our bio parents began to hasten after I was the only one in our family who came to her graduation from Casper. Tucker, Valerie, Sam and I were the only ones there for her. Within a few months, she moved off to college and she only ever calls me, which is every three days or so._

 _My separation from them came fully after they captured my alter ego and tortured me. Right after I had just finished an extremely painful fight with Vortex. When they captured me, they had used an ectoranium blaster at full power on my back… I have a giant scar on my back in the shape of a blast impact. Along with several other long scars on my legs and arms, where they had used ectoranium in the shape of a scalpel to carve into me if they didn't like my answer to the questions they asked._

 _This was also the final straw for Jazz. Jazz was the one who found me and distracted my parents long enough. So, I could phase up to my room where I collapsed and blacked out with seconds of entering. When I woke up they were all there; Sam, Tuck, Val and Jazz with very worried looks. Sam didn't have her ghost powers at the time, but we were dating and looking back I think I saw her eyes flash green for a very brief moment._

 _Team Phantom has become its own little family over the years. Tucker is mine and Sam's brother and Valerie's boyfriend, Jazz is all our protective big sister, Valerie is also our sister and Danielle is mine and Sam's daughter and Tuck, Val and Jazz's niece. One day on a hunt for Vlad, Team Phantom went to his old mansion and found his files on Danielle. Turned out that he had stolen DNA from Sam and I to create Danielle making her our biological daughter. Sam and I were thrilled and looked-for Danielle for the next five months. When we finally found, her we told her about our findings. We were scared she would reject us but instead she was just as ecstatic as we were. We've been a family ever since. Sam and I are also married. Clockwork is mine and Jazz's adoptive father even if she isn't half ghost he still treats her just like he does me. Our adoptive mother is Pandora, she treats Jazz the same way she treats me. They are more our parents than our biological parents. Dani currently stays with Frostbite in the Far Frozen unless we are there in which case we all stay at Phantom's keep. (formally Pariah's keep, which was also the royal family's castle) we visit her every day after school and stay at our castle on the weekends._

I heard Mr. Lancer clear his throat and looked up to see him staring at me. I raised an eye brow and he continued "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton will be taking us on this trip and said that we need to read over the permission slips carefully."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Mr. Fenton, you won't have to sign the permission slip because your parents are the heads of this trip and already gave their permission." Lancer said as he passed out the permission slips and began to read over them. By the end of class, we were all furious again. It also didn't help Sam any that Paulina was gushing over Danny Phantom and saying how she was going to get him back from the slut Sam Phantom, who in her mind stole him from her.

 **After school with Team Phantom in the GZ:**

"Sammy baby calm down you know I'm yours and yours alone. Besides your my wife and the most beautiful woman in the GZ or on earth." Danny said trying to calm Sam down "I no Danny I love you to… but she just… I hate that shallow witches' guts! I mean really, enchanted you with a spell! You have always been able to pick who you care about and you chose me why can't she see that?" "Sam come on you know she never thinks of any one but herself, you shouldn't get all bent out of shape about it." Tucker added, Team Phantom was currently on their way to the Far Frozen to visit Danielle. "I know, I know but that doesn't make me hate her any less." Sam said sighing "Sammy come here." Danny motioned for Sam to fly closer, when she did he wrapped her in a hug "I love you Sam everything will be just fine ok." "I love you to Danny" she smiled "hey lovebirds we're here." Val said making them all laugh at the nickname.

They landed outside Frostbite's Place and no sooner than they landed, Danny and Sam were on the snowy ground with a bouncing twelve-year-old on top of them. "MOMMY, DADDY! I have to show you what Frostbite taught me! I'm so excited to show you!" Danielle exclaimed happily, Frostbite soon followed the energetic child "Great One! It is good to see you again!" "We were here yesterday Frostbite." Sam said picking herself up off the ground and picking up Danielle and holding her on her hip. "Anyway, what is it you want to show us baby? What did you learn?" Danny asked the child in Sam's arms. "I learned this!" Danielle got a strained concentrated look on her face, held out her hand and made a glass looking ice plant grow from the ground. The ice plant then grew little flowers on it, the flowers had little frosted tips. She then hit it with a miniature ecto blast and it began to shimmer different shades of blue and green. Tucker, Valerie, Danny and Sam were down right amazed they had never seen anything like it before it was an amazingly beautiful sight.

"Dani this is amazing!" Valerie finally exclaimed, everyone else nodded "This is absolutely beautiful baby." Danny added "I love it sweetie but how did you learn to do this it looks like a plant made of glass or ice?" Sam said sitting Dani down, so she could closely inspect the plant. "It is ice and it's a living plant! I was working on my ice control when a piece bounced off the target and about hit me but the plant I was standing beside blocked me from getting hit! I have both of your power's plants and ice! I can make things like this now." "Danielle this is outstanding! Great job!" Tucker said giving Dani a high five. "Thanks Uncle Tuck!"

 **In Frostbite's dining hall:**

Team Phantom (Dani is part of Team Phantom) enjoyed a nice dinner with Frostbite, talking about Dani's training and then Frostbite asked "Great one when will you be coming to the Infinite Realms permanently?" "After Sammy turns eighteen, on earth you have to be eighteen to legally do anything without parental consent, even though we're married most people on earth don't think we are." Danny said not looking up from his plate "Danny dude when were you going to tell us?" Danny dropped his fork and snapped his head up towards his friends who had shocked faces "Oh crap sorry guys, I totally meant to tell you, but I got side tracked with the field trip death bomb that got dropped on us today."

 **Tucker's POV:**

"I get that dude but by the way you sounded you'd already decided without talking to us…" "Tuck, Danny and I don't have a choice really, we are rules of another dimension and we can't do that from Amity for much longer." Sam added "So you've both thought about this and left us out?" Val asked with a hurt look "No, No, ok calm down guys. Ok, yes Sam and I have talked about it already. BUT we were going to talk to you guys about it, we had planned on lunch this afternoon but this whole field trip thing happened." Val and I calmed down after hearing what Danny said, "I'm glad but Danny what about Jazz she's off at school right now?" "When she comes home for the summer I was going to talk to her."

 **Dani's POV:**

I raised my hand slightly until someone noticed me. Daddy did and laughed "Baby you don't need to raise your hand you're not in school you're at dinner with your family. But what is your question?" I put my hand down "I have two questions actually. One what is this field trip?" "Let's finish dinner and move to the planning lounge to talk about that." Mom said, "what's your other question sweetheart?" "When will I get a baby sister/brother or a niece or nephew?" Uncle Tuck and Aunt Val blushed a deep red and so did mommy and daddy "What? I don't want to be alone anymore." "Danielle baby I know your lonely, but it might be a while, ok?" Daddy asked with a slightly saddened face "ok" I said halfheartedly.

 **3rd person POV:**

After finishing dinner, the group went to the planning lounge. The planning lounge had three clear techno boards, which were connected to internet so research could be done if needed along with a small kitchenette, couches, chairs and a medium sized dining table with six chairs, it also had a door in the far-left corner that led to a huge bathroom and a door in the far-right corner that led to a bedroom with six beds in case the planning takes a long time. Meanwhile, Frostbite had left to make his rounds visiting the people.

They spent the next hour explaining to Dani what a field trip was, why this one was so complicated. When it got about nine Sam looked to her daughter as she yawned "Sweetie I think it's time for you to go to bed." "but mommyyyy" "no but's Danielle it's time for bed now come here" Sam bent down and picked a sleepy looking Dani up off one of the couches and carried her into the bedroom.

 **Danny's POV:**

I watched as Sam picked Dani up and carried her into the bedroom. I sighed _she's such a great mother even if she's seventeen you would think she's been a mom ten times beforehand._ "anny… Danny… dude" I saw a hand waving in front of my face when I came out of my trance "Huh? What? What happened?" "You were drooling over Sam dude." Tuck said in a matter of fact tone "Danny I swear…" Val said shaking her head "What? Is it so wrong to stare at the love of my half-life and the mother to my daughter?" I asked looking between the two "I love you to Danny." I swung around to see Sam leaning on the door frame smiling at me. "Hey beautiful." I said smiling making her laugh.

 **Sam's POV:**

I walked back into the planning lounge after putting Danielle down when I heard Danny say "What? Is it so wrong to stare at the love of my half-life and the mother to my daughter?" I smiled and leaned against the door frame. "I love you to Danny." he whipped around to see me "Hey beautiful." He said smiling which made me laugh, _he can be so cheesy sometimes but it's one of the reasons I love him so much._ "Geez you two are more lovebirds now than you ever were beforehand." "Well we're married what do you expect?" I asked walking over to them. We spent the next three hours planning when I looked up to the clock on the board it was midnight, I sighed "guys I think it's time we head to bed we have to head to school earlier than normal if were staying here tonight." "Yes mom." Tucker teased "Hey if you want to stay up all night power to you, but I am going to bed, night." I leaned over to Danny and kissed him on the cheek "I love you Danny come to bed soon ok?" He smiled at me "I will Sammy don't worry." He kissed me on the lips "night Sammy, I love you to."

 **3rd person POV:**

"I'm going with Sam. This day has been exhausting!" Valerie said hugging and kissing Tucker following Sam to the door. "Night guys." Sam and Val said together "Night girls." Danny and Tuck said together. After another two hours, they followed the girls and Dani into the room and passed out within seconds of laying down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **3rd person POV:**

The next morning Team Phantom said goodbye to Frostbite and Dani. "By sweetie we'll come see you Sunday night I promise. Please don't leave the Ghost Zone unless it's an emergency alright?" "Ok mommy, I won't. I love you guys, be careful please." Dani said hugging her Aunt, Uncle and parents. "We love you to Dani. Bye baby girl." Danny said kissing her forehead. They headed to the portal, then to school. They got to school right before the late bell rang and they all ran in.

"Ms. Manson, Ms. Grey please do try to get to class a little earlier next time." Their first period history teacher said with slight anger. Sam and Val rolled their eyes and made their way to their seats.

Meanwhile "Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton just on time you can be partners for today's lab." Their chemistry teacher said with irritation. They headed to their seats with a sigh and the long day of began.

 **Lunch time at Casper High:**

 **3rd person POV:**

"DANNY! TUCKER! OVER HERE!" Val called from their typical picnic table near the tree line. Sam looked up from her salad and smiled towards the two men heading their way. "How were classes this morning Danny?" Sam asked as they sat down "Fine, but our chemistry teacher was ticked we were almost late." "Same here" Val added she looked to Tuck shoveling down food "Tuck honey slow down before you choke." He looked up and swallowed "I'll be fine baby. I've eaten more than this at once before. Or did you forget the story of me getting Sam out of all that meat." Sam cringed at the thought "That doesn't mean I won't tell you to be careful I would like children and a husband one day too, you no. I would like it to be you but that won't happen if you die from choking." Tuck looked at Val wide eyed, while Danny and Sam stared at her stunned "you really mean that?" Tuck asked "What's wrong? What did I say?" Val asked looking at her best friends with a confused look "Nothing, don't worry about it." Tuck said smiling his sweet smile that made Valerie melt every time. The lunch bell rang, and they headed to P.E., which they all had together.

 **After school Danny's house:**

 **3rd person POV:**

Danny, Sam, Tuck and Val arrived at Fenton Works and headed up to Danny's room and started getting ready for the 'Nightmare Field Trip' to come. They took out four back packs, one for weapons, water, first aid kits and one for food. Over the past two years Team Phantom had begun to develop their own weapons and improves the one's that the Fenton's had made along with replacing the Fenton logo with the DP logo. They had developed a way to make their weapons shrink so they could be held in the palm of your hand, but the weight stayed the same. So, when they were deciding who would carry what bag, Danny got stuck caring the weapons bag.

They spent the next four hours planning and packing when it was around seven thirty Danny said, "let's take a break and go make something to eat." "I agree with Danny, I'm starving!" "Your always hungry Tucker." Sam said, "but I do agree with Danny." "Ok so what are we making for dinner?" They shrugged, and all headed for the stairs.

After dinner, they all headed back upstairs, "Hey all I'm saying is I'm glad we don't have to wake up early tomorrow." Tuck said, "I'm just glad he said that we didn't have to go to school in the morning since we are all staying here." Val added. "What time did he say everyone would be here?" Danny asked, "he said nine I think." Val added slightly questioning herself. "Yea it was nine. We should wake up about eight, so we have enough time to eat." Sam said as they reached the doors to their rooms. Danny and Sam headed into Danny's room and Tuck and Val headed into the guest room across the hall.

 **Sam's POV:**

Danny and I walked into his room, he stripped down to his boxers and collapsed on his stomach onto the bed. I followed him also striping down to my underwear. I went over to his dresser where I kept some of my night clothes and put on a black slip with purple lace design. Walked over to the bed and laid down onto my back beside Danny. I looked at Danny when I heard him shift and since he was laying on his stomach he had to move the pillow to look at me, half his face was still obscured by the pillow. "What?" I asked as he just kept staring. "Can't I just stare at my beautify amazing wife?" Danny asked propping himself up just a little and I blushed "You can all you want, you just have that look in your eyes." He cocked his head and eyebrow "What look?" "The one where you want to tell me something or eat me." "What if I want to do both?" Danny asked with a seductive smirk.

"Of course. What do you want to tell me?" I asked shifting my weight onto my left arm facing him, his face softened as he smiled "That you're a wonderful mother." My mouth dropped a little, I was surprised and then smiled "I love you. But where did this come from? Not that I don't like it…" "just watching you with Dani, you're such a good mother to her. I was thinking that if you're that good with her then what if… what if we… umm… had another one?" Danny asked shyly while blushing "Oh… really?" he looked at his pillow "You don't want more kids?" "Of course I do Danny! I was trying to figure out a way to ask you. You just kind of blindsided me there. I'm very happy, I would love to have more!" I watched as Danny pushed himself up again making his muscles flex, which of course I stared at. "Good, now comes the fun part." He said with a smirk and tackled me onto the bed. We didn't go to sleep until around one thirty or so. Tomorrow was going to be hell so why not relieve some stress?

 **The Friday morning:**

 **Danny's POV:**

 ** _'After I had defeated Pariah and sealed him once and for all. The vegetation in the Ghost Zone began to grow again. Clockwork said it was because the Ghost Zone recognized me as its King and began to adjust accordingly. Since I was so powerful the GZ could repair the damage that Pariah did, since he wasn't whole and was evil it made the vegetation wilt. I was standing in the garden at Pariah's keep with Tucker beside me "Dude calm down you'll phase out of your pants again." I chucked and looked around every ghost in the GZ was here as was Jazz, Dani, Val and Tuck obviously. Friends and enemies all here to celebrate mine and Sam's wedding as well as our coronation. They weren't here because they had to be, they had all told me they came because they respected us and were happy that I was going to be King. This made me happy, I would've never expected my enemies to be happy for me, but they were. I looked up to see Pandora in tears and my allies smiling at me, I smiled back. Then I heard it, the music signaling the start which made my nervousness flood back. I watched as everyone started to stand or float and look back and there was Val in a beautiful long, strapless light purple dress and Jazz right behind her in the same dress only light blue. Then there she was… She was absolutely stunning!_**

 ** _Her dress was a mermaid style with a halter top, it was light purple with a black spider lace overlay, she had black lace gloves. Her hair was half down, half up and curled. It felt like forever before she finally got to me. She stopped in front and turned to face me. Then Clockwork appeared "Ghosts, Humans we are gathered here today to marry Daniel Fenton/Phantom and Samantha Manson and crown them King and Queen of the Infinite Realms." Some of the ghosts seemed stunned to actually see Clockwork, most thought he was a myth or legend, he doesn't leave his tower often. "As some of you may know; you may only name a ghost or half ghost to be King or Queen. But what you may not know is Samantha has recently gained ghost powers." Some ghost's mouths dropped as Clockwork looked to Sam and me._**

 ** _"Please take each other's hands" we did "You have your vows ready, so Daniel will go first." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes "Sam I have loved you since I met you. I may have been 'clueless'" Sam, Tuck, Val and Jazz all snickered at my former nickname "but deep down I have always known. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, courageous women I have ever met. I can't tell you how excited I am that you agreed to marry a clumsy idiot like me or how you came to love me, but I'm happy you did. Samantha Manson, you will be a wonderful mother, wife and Queen… though you're already doing one of those, I will love you with all my heart, core and soul for the rest of eternity." I finished with a goofy smile and Sammy was almost in tears. "Samantha your next." Clockwork said turning to her with a gentle smile in his face "Danny I love you and always have, before I met you I never truly knew what happiness was. When I met you, it was actually finding my other half, what some people look for until they die and never truly find. No matter how clueless you might have been" again snickers "I am happy to say it was worth the wait. You will make a wonderful King and I am glad you choose me to be your Queen. You are a wonderful father and will make an amazing husband that I will love for all eternity." Clockwork smiled and looked to all the ghosts of the Infinite Realms "Do you the ghosts of the Ghost Zone take these two halfa's as your new King and Queen and agree there was no two more perfect for each other?" They all answered together "Yes." Sam and I looked out to all the ghosts smiling at their answer. "The crowns and rings please. Clockwork looked to Tucker who handed him the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. He placed the crown on me and gave the ring to Sam who put the ring on me. Clockwork then turned to Valerie who gave him a feminine version of the Crown of Fire which was a tiara, and a small green glowing ring with a black gem in the center. He placed the crown on Sam's head and gave me the ring, which I happily put on her. "Now change into your alternate forms."_**

 ** _We did and the second we did we both felt and extreme surge of power. I felt mine and Sam's power increase a hundred and tenfold, turning me from a level nine entity to a level hundred which was as high as you could go. Sam went from a level seven to a level eighty. Everyone gasped not only at how we looked but the sheer energy we were giving off and a green energy wave pulsed out away from us. As the wave hit the castle it changed. It was no longer the dark medieval castle it was during Pariah's reign, it was lighter in every way. The colors changed from black and red to silver, neon green, ice blue, purple and black._**

 ** _The crowns also changed, instead of a green crown with green flames they changed into black crowns with white flames with a DP symbol in green on mine and a SP symbol on hers also in green. The rings changed to where they matched the crowns. My black spandex suit changed to a tight black workout tank top showing off my muscular arms, with a large DP symbol in the middle and black formfitting cargo pants that showed off my leg muscles. Sam's hair turned white and her short green dress that she had on during the Undergrowth attack changed its length. It now reached her calves. It also had also become more formal look by adding a dark green belt with a purple rose in the center and added vine sleeves, along with becoming more form fitting. We found out later that she can have a plan dress when she wants to, which is what she normally wears._**

 ** _Clockwork gained everyone's attention and turned back to us and smiled "By the power of time and space I name you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." We did, and everyone cheered and then he added "I present to you, King and Queen Phantom the new rulers of the Ghost Zone!" everyone cheered louder.'_**

I woke up smiling, I felt a slight weight on my chest looking down to see my beautiful wife using me as a pillow yet again with smile gracing her features. I knew my dream must have transferred to her which made me smile wider. I looked over to the clock and groaned without thinking, I quickly looked back to Sam to see her eyes flutter open slowly. "Morning beautiful." "Morning handsome." We smiled, kissed and just laid in bed for about five minutes when we heard a knock at the door "Come in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **3rd person POV:**

Tuck and Val walked into Danny's room. "You two have a lot of fun last night?" Sam answered him with a smirk "Yes, yes we did. I bet you did too, didn't you?" "As always." "Come on lovebirds we got a little under an hour before the class shows up. So, if we want to eat we had better get started." Val said shifting her weight from one foot to the other with her hands on her hips. "Yea were coming just let us put some clothes on and will be right out." With that Tuck and Val left the room to let them get dressed. Danny slipped on blue plaid sleep pants and a blue semi-loose semi-sleeve shirt. While Sam threw on one of Danny's large t-shirts that came about a third of the way down Sam's thighs. Which was just below her butt she also put on a clean pair of underwear.

Just as they walked out of Danny's room they heard the doorbell ring. They all ran down to see who it was, and it was Jazz. Team Phantom was thrilled! "JAZZ!" They all yelled at the same time. "Your back, how's college?" Sam asked hugging her "it's been good, but busy." They let Jazz in and she sat her bags down and they all talked for about twenty minutes until Tucker said, "guys we have like thirty minutes to make breakfast." They nodded Jazz took out a book and leaned back on the couch while Sam, Tuck, Danny and Val all headed to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, Danny and Sam went to work cooking and Val and Tuck sat at the table for a few minutes talking with Danny and Sam. After about ten minutes Danny said, "guys were almost done cooking if you wanna get started." Tuck and Val started setting the table. Val was standing facing the cabinets and drawers with the silverware and plates and began to throw them over her shoulder blindly towards the kitchen table where Tuck was blindly catching them and placing them on the table. Sam or Danny would ask for a certain utensil or plate and Val would just throw it blindly in their direction and they would blindly catch the flying utensil. Danny was making eggs and bacon with egg substitute for Sam with no bacon. Sam was making pancakes for everyone. Around five minutes had passed. They were just finishing preparing the food. Danny was bringing the food he made to the table. They all began to talk about the trip and different things going on in the GZ in Esperanto so that no one would know what they were talking about. The table was set, and the bacon, eggs and egg substitute were on the table as well "Sam how much longer on the pancakes?" Tuck asked, "a few more minutes… hey Danny honey can you help me?" "Of course, Sammy."

 **Meanwhile in the living room:**

Jazz was on the couch reading. She was a little saddened that her bio parents hadn't come to say hello but doesn't really care anymore. After about fifteen minutes she heard the doorbell ring, which she ignored. Then it rang again… and again… and again, she finally sighed in frustration seeing as no one else was going to get the door. She got up and walked to the door and as she reached for the nob it rang again making her fling the door open in annoyance and slight anger at who would be ringing the doorbell so much so early in the morning. When she saw who, it was she apologized and let them in.

 **Lancer's POV:**

The class and I had arrived at the Fenton household a few minutes earlier than expected. I walked to the door, surprised to not hear any noise other than a light buzzing of someone working on something. I rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. When nothing happened, I turned around to look at the class. They all looked as though they were going on vacation to Hawaii and in mid-November that's not a good idea. Ms. Sanchez was dressed in a reveling shirt and a very short skirt with stilettos on, she was also shivering which would be expected showing off so much skin. Mr. Baxter had on shorts and his football jacket but was also shivering. The rest of the class had on similar apparel, even though the permission slip said wear comfortable and warm clothing.

I turned back to the door to see it still closed and I rang it again and waited, still nothing. I did again becoming annoyed, and looked back at the class who was also starting to look annoyed. I turned back to the door and rang it again and just as I did the door flew open to revel an annoyed and slightly angered Jasmine Fenton. When she noticed me, she seemed to calm down and motioned everyone inside the living room. "Sorry everyone I thought you were coming a little later." "Not a problem Ms. Fenton, we are early." She nodded and smiled inviting us to sit down. The class and I sat there awkwardly for about five minutes when I asked, "Jasmine where is your brother and his friends?" "Oh yeah, him, Sam, Tucker and Val are in the kitchen, I'll go get them." She turned to walk towards the kitchen, I decided to follow. I followed her, and the class followed me. We all walked toward the kitchen. I was absolutely stunned at what I saw, as was the rest of the class, Jasmine didn't seem phased though.

In the middle of the kitchen stood the four most recluse and strange students to ever walk the halls of Casper High. What was amazing was the fact that they all looked so normal… plus they were throwing things randomly. I looked and Mr. Foley and Ms. Grey first. She was throwing a few utensils behind her towards Foley and he wasn't paying any attention. He was just catching them with ease and placing them on the table. He said something in another language to Ms. Grey and she stopped what she was doing and walked over to the table continuing the conversation in the same language, which was surprising because they seemed very fluent in it. Mr. Foley had on a pair of green, lose flannel pajama bottoms with a white muscle shirt that clung to his form. My mouth dropped when I looked closer, the supposed techno geek was extremely buff, he was very well-toned and looked as though he could take Mr. Baxter down with one hit, when he turned his back you could slightly see a tattoo. Which also shocked me. Ms. Grey had on a light red night dress that went to her mid-thigh, she also had her hair up which was very rare. She also had a tattoo on her back in the same spot as Mr. Foley, _it must be the same one_ , but hers is very visible and is a DP which makes me immediately think of Danny Phantom, _but why would they have a Danny Phantom tattoo_?

I looked to Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson when I heard Danny say, "Hey Val I need a knife to cut the pancakes." I watched as Ms. Grey grabbed a very large knife from the table her and Mr. Foley were sitting at and threw it in his direction I was about to yell when Jasmine covered my mouth "SHH. Don't talk, you'll distract them." I looked at her confused the back at Mr. Fenton he stuck out his left hand and I noticed a black band on his ring finger. _No, he couldn't be_. He caught the knife with ease between his pointer and middle finger and twirled it a little, so he could grab the hilt. I looked back to the class who was staring with mouths a gap. I looked back to Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson. They were also talking in the same language the Mr. Foley and Ms. Grey were using. Ms. Manson had on one of Daniels t-shirts? … _no, they didn't_ , _they're way to young and they're not even together… right_? _What was that ring just now_? Her hair was in a braid, and the shirt came just barley below her bottom. She moved to look at Daniel which was just enough for me to see a black ring on her ring finger as well… _I must be seeing things there is no way they're married! They are way too young to be married._ I hear Samantha say something in that language again and watched as the rest of the group responded in the same language. I looked to Daniel too see him in plaid pajama bottoms with a semi-loose, semi-sleeve shirt. I stared, mouth open in an 'O' as I looked at him, he was extremely more fit than Mr. Foley! I wouldn't be surprised if he could take on the whole football team and win! I have never seen someone more muscular. He also had a tattoo that went up his arm, just under the shirt sleeve. The rest of it was obscured by the shirt.

I looked to Jasmine who had a smile on her face looking at them then she looked up at me "you should go back into the living room I'll go get Maddie and Jack." I raised an eyebrow at the fact she didn't call them mom and dad, but nodded, right as I turned to tell the class to go back I hear someone yell, "WHAT THE HELL FENTON?!" I turned back see the four of them staring at us with a deer in head lights look. Mr. Fenton who was holding a freshly cooked plate of pancakes just stared at us for a good three minutes then asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

 **Danny's POV:**

I hear someone yell my name and I look up with such speed it would snap a normal person's neck, to see my entire class looking at us with wide eyes and mouths open. I had to keep myself for dropping the freshly cooked plate of pancakes. "How long have you been standing there?" I was absolutely mortified. I really hope they just walked up. I asked again "How long have you all been standing there?" I looked around and they were all staring at Val and Sam who were in exposing clothing. Tucker who looked extremely angry stomped into the laundry room. He grabbed the girl's robes and tossed the robes at them when he returned. Sammy's was light purple with dark purple designs and Val's was red with black designs. They both looked just as mortified as Tuck and me before we caught everyone staring. Some of the jocks were still staring at my Sammy so I stepped in front of her blocking their view, Tuck did the same with Val. I looked down realizing I hadn't hidden my dragon tattoo well. I looked to Val who was hiding behind Tucker currently, she had her hair up so her DP was very visible. Plus, both me and Tucker weren't hiding our extremely fit forms, so that is also a problem.

"Mr. Fenton my only question is what language were speaking?" Lancer asked me I gulped "Esperanto…" his eyes widen in shock "That's a dead language, more so than Latin… how in the world did you all learn to speak it so fluently?" I began to sweat _"GUYSSS WHAT DO I DO?"_ I yelled though the psychic connection _"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE DUDE I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK OR PUNCH THOSE PERVS FACES IN!" "BOY'S CALM DOWN!"_ Sam yelled _"Ok, we really need to think of a plan."_ Val said, _"Wait a minute… how did they even get in here?"_ We all paused _"JAZZ!"_ We screamed at her, I saw her flinch _"Sorry guys… I swear I didn't know they followed me! But I knew I couldn't let them disturb you, when you were doing that weird group thing you all do. Last time I did that Tucker ended up getting cut by a knife I couldn't let that happen again…"_ she looked at her feet _"I'm so sorry guys…" "Jazz it's ok just find a way to distract them so me and Sammy can phase Tuck and Val upstairs." "DONE!_ " she loudly said "Hey everyone it's almost time for you to go! Maddie and Jack will come up here in a minute better go back to the living room and get settled Jack tends to go on tangents!" As soon Jazz gained everyone's attention I grabbed Tucker and Sam grabbed Val and we phased up into my room. _"Thank you, Jazz!"_ We all said. _"Next time turn off the stove first."_ I rolled my eyes and the link went quiet. "Holy crap that was way to close." Sam said, "No kidding I about fell over down there!" Tuck said, "Let's just get ready, double check everything and get this nightmare started." Val said

 **Downstairs:**

 **Classes POV:**

We turned to leave with Jazz practically pushing all of us out of the kitchen. When we were all in the living room Jazz went to go get her parents. "Does anyone know why Jazz doesn't call her parents mom and dad?" Dash asked everyone nodded no. We all jumped when we heard Dumpty Humpty start blaring from upstairs. We watched as Jazz came back into the living room and went straight upstairs just as the Fenton's came in "Jazz honey when did you get home?" Her mom asked. Jazz gave a disgusted look "Thirty minutes ago, thanks for coming to say hey. I was also the one who told you your guests were here." "Thank you and sorry Jazzy pants we were finishing the SSB." Mr. Fenton said, Jazz just waved a dismissive hand and climbed the stairs quicker. The Fenton's turned to us, "Well good morning children! As you know we will be traveling into the Ghost Zone today!" Mrs. Fenton said in an overly sweet voice, she went over some rules and Jack began to ramble about ghosts, _must be those tangents Jazz was talking about._ Mrs. Fenton looked at the clock "OK well in five minutes everyone be downstairs for departure Danny will show you the way. Come on Jack." With that overly cheerful voice. The Fenton's went back down the hall. "Wow I think that answered my earlier question." Dash said, and the class nodded. Then they heard…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"DANNY, SAM GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY! ME AND TUCKER HAVE TO GET READY TOO!" Val yelled extremely loud making everyone hyperaware of the five-strangest people upstairs. "Hey, we need our alone time too." Danny said. _What the heck is going on up there?_ "Baby brother I know I said…" her voice obscured by a loud part in the song playing. "Oh yeah Dani says hi by the way." Sam said. _Who the heck is Danny… isn't he up there?_ "I got her something by the way when can I see her again?" _Well we know it's a girl._ "Sunday after the trip." Danny said. _And now we know for certain it's not that Danny…._ Everything went quiet and five minutes later they all walked down, in their normal clothes and with backpacks. They all gave Jazz a hug "See you when you get back. You know how to get ahold of us if something happens, just call me." Danny said Jazz nodded "I will don't worry everything will be just fine here little brother." He nodded and turned to us and said in a monotone voice "Alright follow me down to the lab." The four turned and headed down the hall, we followed.

 **The lab:**

 **3rd person POV:**

The class and Team Phantom walked down the stairs to the lab and the class was amazed. The class was gawking at the labs electronic equipment, vials, test tubes and other equipment. While Team Phantom was hanging back just watching everyone. "Alright everyone! Welcome! This is the SSB or the Spector Speeder Bus. This will be what we stay in for the next few days. Everyone in and we'll show you where you're staying." Maddie said cheerfully. The class eagerly boarded with Team Phantom following slowly behind. Everyone was looking around the SSB they saw that there were two names per seat. "umm… Mrs. Fenton why are the seat labeled?" Paulina asked in her Spanish accent "That's part of where you'll be staying. Everyone find your seats and we'll explain the rest." The students complied Team Phantom waited until everyone sat down and made their way to the very back of the bus where there was a long bench as well as the weapons, backup systems for the SSB and the bathroom.

"Hey why does Fenton get the back?" Dash complained "Because Danny knows how to work the SSB. And if we need something he can get to it easily." Jack said "Now, everyone as you noticed there are railings above you to put your stuff in, as well as compartments under the seats to put your stuff in. The seats you are in, retract so when it's night you can lay down to sleep." Maddie said, "there are also seat belts in case something goes wrong." "Alright I believe that's all now please buckle your seat belts we're heading out!" Jack said in an overly excited voice. With that they prepared to head out.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker please check the systems." Danny, Tuck, Sam and Val all got up and sat in the chairs that were in front of the different screens. "report in." Danny said, "system jets online." Sam stated, "Ghost shields operational." Val confirmed, "weapons systems online." Tuck added Danny nodded "all systems online, good to go." The Fenton's nodded and hit the launch button, the SSB lifted off the floor and jetted into the portal. The amount of anger and nervousness coming from Team Phantom was almost visible.

"Wow!" the class and Fenton's said in sync as soon as they were in the Ghost Zone. "Jack take notes!" Maddie said excitedly "Wait… you two have been in here before, right?" Lancer asked and Team Phantom snickered. "No of course not. It was always too dangerous for us. We are ghost hunters after all." Maddie answered "WHAT?!" everyone but Team Phantom screamed, "why are we here now then? If it's so dangerous." Lancer asked very angry "because as of two years ago, there was a shift in here," Team Phantom froze, "something shifted the power. We want to know what caused it. After the power shifted the negative energy produced by the portal began to lessen. At the beginning of this year almost all the energy has become positive. That's why we chose now to come." Maddie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I guess that makes sense." Lancer said an hour passed and everything was quiet. That is until Technus spotted them "THANK YOU, FOR BRINIGING ME THIS MASTER PIECE OF TECHNOOGY! I'LL BE TAKING IT NOW!" with that the SSB started to shake and power began to shut off. Technus had yet to notice the King and Queen in the back.

 **Danny's POV:**

 _Dam it Technus! Can he not since our presence! Crap… the shield must block out our power._ "SYSTEMS FALIING EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT! HEADS DOWN IMPACT IN ONE MINUTE!" I yelled, everyone started screaming. I looked out the front windshield and saw a small island covered in plants getting closer. I looked to Tuck and Val they were embraced and Tuck was covering Val's head to protect her from impact. I looked to Sam she had a determined face I watched as she held up her hand and made a large bush appear _"what are you doing Sammy your using too much energy!" "I have to stop the ship Danny if not they'll die!"_ I watched as the bush became big enough to cushion the blow _"alright Sam that's enough your losing to much energy!" "No, I have to keep going!"_ I ran over to her "NO SAM STOP THERES NO MORE TIME!" I wrapped her in a protective hug a few seconds later we hit hard. Everything went black.

 **An hour later:**

 **Danny's POV:**

 _"D… Da… Dann… DANNY!" As I started to come to I could hear my Sammy calling for me. "I'm ok Sammy… I'm ok. Where are you?" "Can you stand dude?" "Yeah I think so."_ I felt a giant weight on my back and began to push it off. It had to weigh at least a ton but it was easy for me to move, seeing as I could lift around ten tons. As I pushed it off I looked around "Sammy? Tucker, Valerie, where are you?" I yelled, I saw Sam running towards me from about ten feet away "He's over here everyone! He's ok!"

When she got close to me she tackled me into a hug "Danny Fenton/Phantom don't you ever scare your wife like that again understood." She whispered in a scary tone that made me shudder "I promise Sammy, I'm sorry, I love you." "I love you to Danny." I released my Sammy only to be engulfed in a hug by Tuck and Val "geez dude you have a knack for giving us heart attacks." "yeah Danny don't do that we're supposed to protect you remember?" Tuck and Val whispered, "I no. I no… sorry guys." As soon as they released me I looked up slightly to see Maddie running towards me in tears. _Wow she actually looks worried about me… to bad it look her three years and a crash later._

"DANNY! OH, MY GOD ARE YOU OK BABY?" "I'm fine ma… mom." I looked past her to see the rest of the class following slowly behind. _"guys what are we gonna do? They look hurt and Frostbite's is at least a two-day journey… plus how are we even going to get them to follow?"_ I asked the others _"I hate to be the one to say this man but you're going to have to lead us." "TUCKER ARE YOU NUTS?!" I yelled "he has a point Danny you and Sam do know the GZ better than either of us. Plus YOUR HIGHNESS it's your job to help these ungrateful idiots." Val added with a little disdain towards the class "I hate to agree with them honey but they have a point… I don't like it either but it's our best option. Don't worry we will be right beside you." "Right!" Val and Tuck said in sync "Ugh fine."_ I looked around the class and saw them all crying and freaking out. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? WE'RE TRAPPED!" Dash yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN HERE MAN!" Kwan yelled, "I BROKE A NAIL!" Paulina screeched "AND LOOK AT MY CLOTHES!"

Listening to them scream and complain caused me to lose my temper so I yelled "EVERYONE SHUT UP ALREADY!" Everyone froze and just stared at me stunned. _Oops…_ "Now I know how to get us out of here… I also know somewhere we can go to help heal your wounds." "WHAT?!" they all yelled. "Daniel" I flinched "how could you possibly know a way out?" "We've been here before ma… mom, many times." I said monotone, she looked very upset "That's a load of crap Fenturd your too much of a sca… AHHHHH!" "AHHHH!" they all started screaming and I saw Maddie and Jack scrambling for weapons. I looked to Team Phantom who looked as confused as I was. We all turned around to see what they were screaming at.

"Oh, hey Princess Dora!" Sammy said as she landed in her dragon form. I heard weapons charging and turned to see my parents holding up ectoranium eco-blasters like they shot me with. "MA…MOM, DAD STOP! RIGHT NOW. PUT THEM DOWN!" they looked stunned "Danny sweetie there's a ghost dragon behind you! We have to protect you!" "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" they were even more stunned now. However, they didn't move their weapons, I watched as a vine slowly made its way for the weapons, in fail swoop it grabbed them and crushed them. "see the GZ doesn't like it when you bring in weapons." I said smiling as I turned back to Dora and glanced to Sam who had a smirk _"I love you." "I love you too honey."_ We looked back to Dora "hey it's ok you can turn back now!" she did and we heard gasps from the class.

 **Classes POV:**

 _What the hell? How can wimpy Fenton look and talk so confidently to a ghost… DRAGON!_ We all watched as the dragon turned into a beautiful young woman in nineteenth century clothing. "Sir Danny! Lady Samantha! It's good to see you again." She bowed… _SHE BOWED?!_ "Dora, you know we don't want you to bow." Sam said, the ghost then looked to Foley and Grey "Sir Tucker, Lady Valerie it is also good to see you again. How are you two doing?" "We're doing well Dora thank you." Valerie replied, _why are they all so comfortable talking to a ghost?_ The four then began to talk in the same language they did this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Your highnesses who are these people? What are they doing here?" "Dora, I know it's a lot to ask but could you possibly take these people to your kingdom for medical attention and I promise I will explain everything." Danny said in Esperanto, "Of course my King anything for you." "Thank you, Dora, very much!" Sam also said in Esperanto. Team Phantom turned to the rest of the group "Alright everyone! Dora is going to take us to her palace to get those of you who need it, medical attention. Follow us." Danny said turning slightly back to Dora and said in Esperanto "Oh yeah they also don't know I'm phantom, King or married with a child, so please don't mention it." Dora nodded. With that they headed to Dora's kingdom. Everyone was still stunned but decided to follow the four strangest people because the other option was to stay stuck in the Ghost Zone and they didn't want that.

"Wow!" the class said, Danny looked to Dora "It looks like your kingdom is progressing nicely" "Yes thank you. I believe we will be caught up to modern times soon. Right now, were in the late eighteen hundreds." "That's great Dora!" Sam added, Dora nodded "Has your brother been any more trouble?" Tuck asked "No not recently. He's still upset at me for taking his kingdom. But after the King's coronation he seemed to calm down a bit. He's still a bit grumpy though and does tend to pester the guards." Dora winked in Danny and Sam's direction.

"Are you talking about that evil ghost King that sucked Amity in here a few years back?" Dash asked now interested. "No, a new King was crowned about two years ago. That's why you see all the plants growing. During Pariah Darks reign, his pure evil, hatred and loneliness distorted all the plant life here but after the new King and Queen were crowned it began to regrow." "Ahhh." The class said at once. At the very back of the group the Fenton's were seething in anger. "How could Danny be so friendly with that ectoplasmic scum!?" Maddie scream whispered to Jack "I don't know Madd's. I'm trying to figure out why everyone's listening to that ghost." "What if their overshadowed Jack? We have to do something." "We will Maddie don't worry. We should just play it cool for now." Even though they were at the back of the group Danny and Sam could hear them clear because of their heightened hearing.

 **Sam's POV:**

 _"Can you believe them!? This is ridiculous!" I yelled at Danny though the link "I know Sammy… I know."_ I looked up at Danny to see him look down with a sad look. "Danny dude what's wrong?" Tuck asked noticing Danny's change in mood, it was also because of the tattoos. They not only allowed me and Danny to share our physic link with anyone who had the DP symbol on them. But it also connected our emotions and we are always able to tell if one of the others is in trouble. _"It's the Fenton's Tuck. They think we're overshadowed. They want to fix us." "oh."_ I put my left hand on his back and stared rubbing _"It'll be ok Danny. You have Dani, me, Tuck, Val and Jazz."_

 **Lancer's POV:**

I watched the exchange between Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson and they surely seem closer than they let on. I glanced at her hand and saw the ring more clearly. _That is most defiantly a wedding ring. Why would she have a wedding ring though? Unless… no… no that's not possible… they are way to young maybe her parents got it for her._ I continued to watch their exchange.

 **Class POV:**

 _This ghost is very friendly. I thought the Fenton's said they were all dangerous… but then again Danny Phantom is a good ghost he always protects us._ "Princess Dora… umm… who is the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone?" Kwan asked, Dora smiled a very friendly and happy smile. "They are both very dear friends of mine. You all probably know them." Team Phantom glanced at each other "King and Queen Phantom!" the class was awestruck "WHAT!?" they all screamed making Team Phantom flinch, more so Danny and Sam because of their sensitive hearing. "Hold on your saying our ghost boy is the ruler of the Ghost Zone?" Paulina screeched Dora and Team Phantom nodded, "your forgetting about Queen Phantom, she's his wife, mate and mother to their daughter." They looked more stunned Paulina fainted. "WAIT WHAT?!" Team Phantom and Dora once again nodded. "Wait so Danny Phantom is married, is King of the Ghost Zone and has a kid?!" Dash yelled, they once again nodded. "What the hell Fenton you knew all of this and never told any of us?" Danny stopped walking making everyone else stop. He turned to them and asked, "Would any of you have believed any of us if we had?" he said motioning to Tuck, Sam and Val "… … … good point." "That's what I thought." He turned back around and kept walking. After thirty minutes, they reached Dora's kingdom.

 **3rd person POV:**

"Your highnesses you might want to hide your faces, the people of the Kingdom of Aragon care very much for you and they do not know that you have a secret identity." Dora said to Danny and Sam in Esperanto. They nodded "Danny honey do you think we should hang back behind everyone and greet the people?" Sam asked Danny also in Esperanto "Yeah I think that would be a good idea. We haven't been around to greet people in a few months." "You two are such wonderful rulers!" Dora exclaimed in Esperanto. "Be careful you two we won't be with you." They nodded and made their way to the back of the group leaving Tuck and Val to lead them. When the group was out of sight they transformed and flew into town.

"LOOK IT'S THE KING AND QUEEN!" a random citizen screamed in excitement, people began to gather as Danny and Sam landed. "Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long." Sam said in Esperanto, Danny put his arm around her waist while waving with the other. "Oh, my Queen no need to apologize. Your very busy I bet." Another citizen said, Danny and Sam continued to talk to the citizens, when the class finally arrived.

"GHOST BOY!" Paulina shrieked running over to Danny grabbing his arm, which made Sam twitch in anger and the citizens to gasp "you have to help us! We got trapped here! Can't you take us home?" Paulina inched closer to Danny's rubbing her breasts against his arm. "Um hi. Paulina, was it, would you please let go of my husband's arm." Sam said in a dangerously calm voice that made everyone shudder including Danny who removed his arm from Paulina's grasp and went to stand behind Sam, who was facing Paulina. Paulina slowly turned to Sam and gasped when she saw Sam's eyes. Everyone including Danny looked to see what made her gasp. Only to be meet with an orange eyed Sam.

 **Danny's POV:**

Sam is literally hot… not that she's not on a daily basis but this is like when I got my ice powers. "Honey your radiating heat!" I said to the back of Sam's head. I heard Tuck and Val gasp I looked quickly at them and they pointed back to Sam who I looked back to only to see her outfit go up in flames. What was left in its place made my jaw drop as well as everyone else's. She was stunning, her green leaf dress was replaced with a long flowing, flaming, orange, yellow and red dress. Her hair had orange strips through it and was now braided and the tips of her white hair was also flaming… "Sammy baby calm down." I said gently, her eyes never left Paulina.

"Sammy baby look at me!" no response she was still staring at Paulina. I walked around in front of her blocking her view from Paulina. _"Tucker, Valerie get the class to the castle now!" "Will do dude, just fix her."_ Tuck said, "Everyone the castle is this way you all need to be treated for your wounds!" Val said loudly but no one moved. They just stared at my back, "MOVE NOW!" Tuck yelled snapping everyone out of their trance. They slowly began to move away from Sam and me. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you need to be checked come on." I looked away from Sam for a moment to look up at them. Our eyes meet, and we had a staring competition. "You should go have your wounds checked." "We are not going anywhere until you come with us." Maddie said back "This is not your domain it's mine, I suggest you leave, I'm trying to calm my wife down. Plus, I have never seen her do this, so I don't know what she can do."

 **Maddie's POV:**

"It's not your place to tell us where we can and cannot be." "Oh, for the love of Clockwork! Stop being stubborn I'm not going to follow you! I am very much more concerned over my wife than what you people are doing." Phantom said in a hateful tone. I paused "how do you even have a wife? Ghosts don't have emotions." I asked slightly curious "Like I told you when you captured and tortured me a year and a half ago… we do have emotions, we love, we care, laugh, have friends. We may be dead but are the same people we were when we died." He looked away from me "Red huntress please take these people to the castle, so they don't shoot me in the back when I'm trying to care for my wife." I looked in the direction he spoke to see the women in red armor who used to hunt Phantom years ago. "Why are you helping this ectoplasmic scum?!" "Simple he's the spirit of a dear friend of mine who died four years ago. Before I realized it was him, I hunted him. Believing the same out dated thing you do 'that all ghosts are evil and scum.' Which they're not. So please, come with me willingly or I'll drag you to the castle. The King needs to help his wife."

 **Danny's POV:**

I watched as the Fenton's slowly turned away from me. Val nodded at me and walked behind them to keep me and Sam out of their reach. After they were out of sight I turned back to Sam. I put my hands on her shoulders "Sammy baby look at me please!" I said desperately. She wouldn't look up she just kept staring right through me where Paulina once was. I put my put my hand under her chin and turned it up, so she was facing me, she continued to stare through me. "Sammy baby please… I love you I don't know what's wrong, but I know you can beat it. Please Sammy come back to me from where ever you are." Her eyes shifted slightly, I saw tears begin to form. I leaned down and kissed her with as much love as I could possibly put in it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Sam's POV:**

 _Why's it so dark? Where am I? Where's Danny? Danny? … DANNY! … DANNY!_ I feel something hot engulf my body. _What's happening to me…_ … … _Danny help me… … … … "_ Sammy baby please… I love you I don't know what's wrong, but I know you can beat it. Please Sammy come back to me from where ever you are _." I'm here Danny I love you to… I'm here… I don't know where I am. I'm so scared Danny please…_ I feel Danny's cold lips against mine. The heat began to despite. I want to see Dannyyy….

 **3rd person POV:**

The citizens began to circle around Sam and Danny worried for their Queen. They all gasped when she began to revert to her normal clothing. They parted from the kiss "Sammy are you ok?" "I think so Danny… thank you I heard you calling me." Danny engulfed Sam in a tight embrace. One that seemed as though he thought she would disappear if he let go. They slowly parted and looked to the citizens "I'm sorry everyone but I should take the Queen to be checked." One citizen said "Please do not apologize your highness. Please take care of her." With that Danny nodded and picked Sam up bridal style and flew towards the castle. She didn't object to being carried just held onto Danny for dear life.

 **Meanwhile in the castle:**

The class arrived at the castle a few minutes after Danny told Tuck to get them away from Sam. "What happened to Phantom's wife?" Dash asked, "I don't know but she looked hot literally and metaphorically." A random jock said. "I wouldn't say that around the King he's very protective over the Queen." Dora said intervening in their conversation. "Now if you'll all please follow me to the infirmary." After they got to the infirmary Dora pulled Tucker aside and they began to speak in Esperanto. "Sir Tucker…" "I know Dora I'm worried too. Not to mention Val's not back and the Fenton's aren't here." "I'm sure that Lady Valerie is fine she's a strong woman." Tucker chuckled "Yes, yes she is but as her boyfriend I'm allowed to worry over her." "As it sho…" "Let me go trader!" The pair turned to look at the red huntress dragging the Fenton's behind her. "Would you shut up already?! Seriously it's your own fault for trying to attack the King!" "Lady Huntress what are you doing here?" Dora asked playing clueless. "These two stayed behind the group and tried to confront the King while he was dealing with her highness. He asked me to bring them here." "Trader!" Jack yelled "And they keep doing that… Princess Dora is there any way you could put ectoplasm over their mouths?"

Dora nodded and covered their mouths with ectoplasm. "Thank you, princess." "No problem Lady Huntress. They seemed to be quite a handful. How are the King and Queen?" "The King is trying to help her desperately. I'm worried about them." "Red Huntress, Princess Dora how about we go to the dining hall." The girls nodded and headed out of the infirmary. Once they got to the dining hall Valerie changed back and they began to discuss. "Val what happened with Sam?" "I have no idea sweetie. I wasn't able to stay longer because of the Fenton's but I think they'll be fine."

"Hey guys." Danny said flying through dining hall wall. "DANNY!" Val, Tuck and Princess Dora yelled running over to them as they landed. "Is Sam ok man." Tuck asked Danny looking at the sleeping Sam in his arms. "Yea I think so it's just whatever happened really whipped her. I'm gonna take her to our room and go talk to the Doctor. How is everyone else?" "They're all fine dude there getting treatment now… though I don't know about the Fenton's." "I had to drag them away after you were out of sight because they tried to go back and attack you." Val said "You have got to be kidding me." They shook their heads. "Ughh… I'm going to our room now, meet me at the infirmary guys." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

 **With Danny and Sam:**

Danny and Sam arrived at their room a few minutes later. Danny decided to phase through the door so he wouldn't wake up Sam. Once inside he laid her gently on their bed. "I'll be back really soon Sammy I promise. I love you." With that Danny flew out of the room to meet the others.

 **In front of the infirmary:**

Danny landed and changed back. "Hey Danny, get Sam to the room ok?" Val asked "Yeah she's still asleep on the bed. I need to talk to the doctor." Danny reached for the door to the infirmary "LET ME GO YOU GHOST SCUM!" Danny slapped his forehead "I should've known it wouldn't be this easy." Tucker put a hand on his shoulder "it'll be ok man, promise." Danny nodded and pushed open the door. What they saw made their jaws drop.

They walked in to find the Fenton's goop free and trying to attack the doctor, but they were being held back by the grateful students and ghost guards. "REALLY!" Danny yelled making everyone stop and turn towards him. "I'M GONE FOR TEN MINTUES AND YOU TRY TO KILL THE DOCTOR! REALLY!" Danny was pissed, and everyone could tell. Val, Tucker and Princess Dora all took a few steps away from him making everyone in the room nervous.

 **Classes POV:**

 _Why did they step away from Fenton? We've never seen him so ticked before it's kind of freaky._ "Lord Daniel I can explain!" the doctor said in a frantic manner. _LORD!?_ "It's not you doctor, don't worry. It's them." Fenton says in a very angry tone towards his parents. The doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry doctor, but I need you to go with Val and Tuck for a few minutes." "Of course, my Lord." The doctor bowed and followed Val and Tuck out of the infirmary leaving the class, Princess Dora and a very irate Danny.

 **Danny's POV:**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Danny yells as soon as the doctor, Val and Tuck leave. I saw Dora flinch I don't get angry often but when I do it's not pretty. "Sir Danny maybe you should calm down the doctor wasn't hurt." "No Dora I am done with this" I said turning away from Dora and towards the Fenton's who have been released by the guards but are still being held by the students "YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! YOU BRING AN ENTRIE CLASS OF STUDENTS INTO ANOTHER WORLD UNINVITED AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO RESPECT THE INHABITANTS! YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!" "Daniel James Fenton do not yell at your parents or talk in such a manner." Maddie yelled "Oh really you want to try and play parent now! I do not want to hear it." I turned to Dora "I'm sorry for this and for my temper." "Please do not apologize Sir Danny. It's perfectly fine." I turned back to face the class "If your all better, go stand outside the castle doors." "Why do we have to listen to you Fenturd?" Dash yelled trying to act manly, "Because if you don't you will be stuck in the Ghost Zone. Any objections now? Didn't think so, now go!"

 **3rd person POV:**

The class filtered out of the infirmary with Dora behind them to show them the way out. Leaving the Fenton's and Danny alone. "How dare you talk to your parents like that young man!" Maddie said in an angry tone. "Don't young man me Maddie. I am eighteen years old I don't and won't listen to you anymore. I told you not to attack the ghosts but you didn't listen to me so this is what you get." Jack looked a little taken back "You're not eighteen you sixteen." "No Jack I'm eighteen. You might actually remember if you would have been there for my last three birthdays!" Danny began to yell back. "Be outside in three minutes or I'll have Dora's guards drag you out." With that Danny turned around and headed back to his and Sam's room.

 **Danny and Sam's room:**

"Do you know what caused the sudden change in power?" The doctor asked Tucker "I'm not completely sure… but I do know that it happened right after a woman, Sam hates with a burning passion, was hugging on Danny." The doctor stopped and looked puzzled "What are you thinking Doc.?" Val asked concern showing in her voice. "It's just that didn't you once say that his highnesses eyes turned red and skin blue whenever he thought that someone had killed Queen Sam." Tuck and Val paused and thought "Yeah I did." This made everyone jump at the sudden voice they looked to the bed to see Danny sitting next to Sam petting her hair. "Do you think what happened to me, happened to Sammy?" "It is possible your highness." The doctor replied, "Is she ok now?" "I believe so I think she just used to much energy at once. She should be waking up soon." "Thank you doctor and again I'm sorry for the Fenton's." Danny said facing the doctor "No problem your highness for either situation." The doctor bowed and walked out of the room. "Ouch… my head hurts." Sam said sitting up slightly, holding a hand to her head. "Danny what happened to me?" Danny turned back to Sam and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I love you so much Sammy." He whispered in her ear. "I love you to Danny… what happened?" Danny released her and he, Tuck and Val told her what happened and what the doctor said. A few minutes later a recovered Sam, Danny, Tucker and Valerie headed out to the front of the castle.

 **In front of the castle:**

"Thank you so much Princess Dora. And again, I'm sorry for the Fenton's." Danny said to Dora as the group prepared to leave. "Sir Danny please do not worry it is perfectly fine. I am thankful to help you with anything you might need. Have a safe travel to Frostbite's land!" "Bye Dora!" Danny, Sam, Val and Tuck all said at the same time and headed off down the pathway.

 **On the path:**

"What happened to the Ghost boy? Why isn't he taking us home?" Paulina complained to Danny. "Because he's busy and he trusts me to get us home. That's why." Danny all but snapped back because she'd been complaining for almost an hour. "Why would he trust you Fenturd!?" Dash yelled from the middle of the group. "Because Dash we've all been here before and know our way around as well as have friends in here." Tucker snapped. "Who asked you dork!" Dash lamely replied. "Alright I think it's time for all us to take a breather. We'll head out in thirty." Valerie interrupted before things got worse.

Danny, Sam, Tuck and Val all walked a good three feet from the group and sat down in a tight circle. "We have about another five hours before we reach Frostbite's and I'm about to strangle all of them." Val said as soon as they sat down. "I'm more concerned about the Fenton's they haven't said anything just keep staring holes in the back of Danny's head." Sam said. "There probably trying to figure out how old I am right now." "Why would they be doing that dude?" Tuck asked as they all looked at Danny questioningly. "Because right after the class left the infirmary I got into a yelling match with them, finally telling them I was eighteen." They all shared an 'ah' moment.

An hour passed, and Val stood up, signaling to the rest of the group that it was time to go. They all groaned but didn't protest. With the four friends in front they headed off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Another hour passed, and it seemed peaceful… mainly because no one was talking. "Hey what's that?" A random jock yelled. Danny turned around but immediately regretted it. About twenty feet away floated Walker and enough guards to carry the class. Danny's face stiffened, that's when Sam turned to see why Danny had stopped. She followed his line of sight to see what caused him to go stiff and she also went rigid. Tucker and Valerie were wondering what was happening until they also saw Walker.

Walker smirked and floated over to the class. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Twenty unregistered humans in the Ghost Zone? That's against the rules." Danny shifted into a battle stance, along with Sam, Tucker and Valerie. "Walker leave. Now. I'm taking these people back to earth." Danny said in a warning tone.

 **Class POV:**

 _Why are they being so defensive? These guys don't seem very dangerous._ "Excuse me Mr. White Ghost man would you know where the ghost boy went?" Paulina asked in a sickening sweet voice, that made team phantom cringe. The white ghost smirked looking at Danny and said, "Oh so the dear King has left little Daniel to lead you out how amusing." We watched Danny shift slightly like he was about to be hit but just kept staring back at the white ghost.

 **Danny's POV:**

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Guys were in trouble!"_ Danny said in a worried tone. _"Yeah I know. What are we going to do dude? You and Sam can't change, and neither can we. Even if we did Walker would pull something he always does."_ Tuck replied, _"Guys just clam down let's try and talk to him."_ Sam added _"Sam you know we love you but that was stupid."_ Val replied monotone _"Well anyone got any better ideas? I didn't think so I am going to try to talk to him."_

 **3rd person POV:**

Sam stood up from her defensive position and walked towards Walker surprising the class. "Walker we are aware it is against the rules to bring unregistered humans into the infinite realms, but it wasn't our choice." Sam began in Esperanto, Walker turned to her clearly listening but kept his eyes trained on Danny "Go on." Walker replied in Esperanto. "The Fenton's, Danny's bio parents planned this trip without our knowledge. When we arrived here the ship crashed because Technus couldn't sense our power. We want them out of here as quickly as possible before they cause any more problems. Please let us go to Frostbite's." Sam pleaded, Walker looked at her and smirked "You think because your Queen that gives you leeway from the rules? It doesn't, not in my book." Walker said in Esperanto.

Sam looked at Danny worried, Danny turned to the rest of the class "RUN!" The class looked stunned but didn't hesitate to do as they were told. They turned to run only to be surrounded by the guards and lifted off the ground. "Shit." Danny cursed "Walker release them now!" "You don't have leeway from the rules either Daniel. Knock out the prisoners." The guards did as they were told. "I'm going ghost!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison. "You want a fight you're going to get one." Danny said. Danny charged at Walker only to have him whip out a specter deflector and slap it on him in one fell swoop. "AHHHHH!" Danny Screamed, beginning to revert to human "DANNY!" Sam flew towards Danny only to have the same to happen to her. "AHHHHH!" Already being weak for earlier Sam reverted and plummeted. "DANNY! SAM!" Val and Tuck cried at the same time. Val and Tuck ran to where they were falling Val caught Sam just in time and Tuck jumped in the air to tackle Danny to keep him from hitting hard.

 **Tuck's POV:**

"Walker you know you're going to hear from the council about this." I said as I laid Danny on the ground and stood over him. Val was behind me trying to get Sam's specter deflector off. "I don't care what the council will do. I finally have a reason to arrest his royal highness after being crowned. He still owes me jail time." "You know as well as I do that was negated as soon as he was crowned." "Perhaps but I still say he has to serve it!" "Your insane." Walker floated down towards me and landed in front of me. "You might be the royal guards now, but I still have a say and you are arrested for resisting arrest and aiding an escaped prisoner and harboring unregistered humans." Walker looked to his guards. "Take them." He turned and floated away. Then everything went black.

 **At Walker's Prison:**

 **Val's POV:**

I feel a pounding in my head "Ouch." I sit up slowly and look around "Shit." I see Tucker out cold in the corner in a heap. I crawled over to him "Tuck honey wake up." I start shaking him. He groans and sits up to. "Val what happened where are we?" "We're in Walker's prison…again." I heard groans of pain behind me. We turned around slightly to see the rest of the class scattered around the large jail cell, beginning to wake up. I looked back to Tuck "we should make sure they are ok." He nodded. We began walking around checking on everyone until Mr. and Mrs. Fenton got up. "Where's Danny?" Maddie asked. I paled and looked quickly to Tuck who had the same look. "Shit." We said in unison.

 **Maddie's POV:**

 _Where is Danny at? What have they done to my baby boy?_ "Where is Danny? Has anyone seen him?" I looked around the room and everyone nodded no. I looked at the bars to the cell and watched as a ghost guard came by. I quickly stood up and went to the bars, "Hey ghost!" he stopped and looked into the cell "Where's my son, you ectoplasmic scum!?" I yelled, and he looked at me confused "Who's your son?" "Danny." I said flatly and again he looked confused, then he seemed to realize something. "Oh, ok you must be his biological parents." I was a little shocked and rather confused at the statement. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Tucker's girlfriend "Mrs. Fenton please step back." I did, and she stepped in front of me facing the guard with a hard expression.

 **3rd person POV:**

Valerie looked at the guard with a deadly calm expression that made him shudder and spoke in Esperanto "Where is the king and queen dirt bag?" he was taken aback but replied "they're both in there with you behind the walls." "Show them to us now." He nodded, pulled a leaver and the left and right walls of the cell disappeared. Val turned to look and was relieved to see Danny and Sam, they were out cold but alive. "Thank you." he nodded and asked, "Could you tell him that we never wanted to harm him or the queen, but that Walker had specter deflectors made into all our suits and if we don't do what he says he will kill us?" Val looked to Tuck, and he nodded "We will see what we can do, and we will try and free all of you from Walkers power." Tuck said in Esperanto the guard bowed and left.

The class looked shocked at the two walls that had disappeared. "WHAT DID YOU SCUM DO TO MY BABY BOY!?" Maddie shrieked as she ran over the cage with Jack right behind her. Maddie went to grab the bars of Danny's cage when she was close enough but was thrown back into Jack as soon as she touched them. "Why are the bars laced with electricity?" Maddie asked still stunned from the shock. "Because that child has been a pain in my butt for far too long and last time he was here he caused a prison riot and lead a massive jail break." Everyone whipped around to look where the voice had come from, only to see Walker standing there.

"Walker." Val and Tuck growled in unison. "you know this will end badly for you it always does." Tuck spat at the ghost warden. "We'll see…" "WAIT! Hold on repeat what you said like two minutes ago." Dash yelled at the warden who looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Walker asked, "Did you say that the wimpy Danny Fenton cause a prison riot and a massive jail break?" Dash asked shocked. "Yes, I did." "That's not possible." Tuck and Val had moved to the corner and were trying to hold back their laughter as the jock continued to argue with the ghost warden.

"Ugh… Ouch." Sam moaned as she began to come to. "Sam! Oh, thank Clockwork you're ok." Val said as she ran over to the now conscious Sam. "Val what happened?" "I'm not completely sure. Tucker come here." "Yes, sweetie?" "We need to find a way to deactivate these bars." "Will do." "Um… guys why are Dash and Walker arguing?" Sam asked, "Walker told the whole class about Danny's jail break." Tucker said laughing "Oh okay." "Where is Danny anyway?" Tucker looked over his shoulder to the opposite wall. Sam followed his gaze "Danny…" Sam gasped softly, then turned a heated glare to Walker, "Dam it, Walker will pay."

 **Danny's POV:**

 _Dam it Walker._ _Dam my head hurts. "Sammy baby you there?" "Yea Danny I'm here open your eyes."_ I did and looked around to see the class watching Dash and Walker argue. _"Why are Dash and Walker arguing?" "I asked the same question and apparently, Walker thought it wise to tell them about your jail break." "Well that wasn't wise." "Not in the slightest."_ "Ah Daniel your awake!" I snapped my head towards the cell door. To see Walker and the class looking at me. "Walker." I spat "Danny baby you're ok! I thought that evil ghost scum hurt you!" _Oh, gee I'm so glad she finally cares about me._ "Gee thanks for your concern Maddie but I'm fine." I said flatly, I felt slightly bad for the hurt look she gave me, but she did torcher me and abandon me so… I don't care.

 **Lancer's POV:**

 _Well I knew they weren't very close but dam that was harsh. Why would he be so rude to them? Nothing is adding up first this morning, with the blindly catching things and the rings, then coming out of the crash unhurt. Then talking in a foreign language to a ghost dragon and it bowing to him. Then the people in the castle addressing him in a high manner. Then this ghost says Daniel caused a prison riot and massive jail break… I have a headache…_

 **3rd person POV:**

"Oh, your far from fine Daniel." Walker said as he entered the cell and walked over to Danny's cage "I'm going to make you regret ever defying me." "Aww is poor Walky still upset I caused a prison riot? You poor thing… haven't you recaptured most of the prisoners I help free?" Danny replied in a sassy baby voice. The class gasped, and Team Phantom rolled their eyes at their shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Fenturd?" Dash asked slightly shaken at Danny's attitude. "Well Daniel you've managed to keep them clueless. I am impressed" "It wasn't that hard. They seem pretty clueless." The class listened eagerly to the conversation between wanting to know more about the strangest student in Casper High.

"You won't be much of a punk, much longer. Bring it in!" A ghost guard brought in a strange device with a long prong. "Deactivate their bars." Another guard shut off the power to Danny and Sam's cells. Tuck and Val began to try and get Sam out of the cage. Walker went over to the device and grabbed the prong and turned to the class "This is an electricity machine it will generate eight hundred amps of power when on fully. For dear Daniel, I'm going to use two hundred." "That will kill him!" Mr. Lancer yelled "You can't use that much on him he's human!" Walker smirked "I can and will." Walker turned back to Danny only to pause when he looked up at his king's eyes. They were cold and uncaring full of hidden rage. "Walker your pushing the line here. Do what you will to me but under no circumstances will you touch my wife." Danny growled in Esperanto. Danny looked to Sam he could see her, Tucker and Valerie's worry "I'll be fine guys." "Danny no this is what he wants." Sam pleaded "Sammy I will be fine."

 **Danny's POV:**

I looked her straight in the eyes and she looked at the ground and nodded. I turned back to Walker "You will not touch her." I glanced at the class and they had looks between confusion and concern. Walker gave no reply he just held up the prong and turned it on. "You're too nice for your own good." Was all I heard before I just felt pain. I held in my scream I wouldn't let anyone see my pain. Then it stopped, with blurry vision I looked up to see Sam, Tuck and Val cringing. _Shit I didn't block it enough._ I looked at the class and they all looked horrified. "Trying to play tough in front of the humans? How about we turn it up a notch. Five hundred amps." I couldn't hold my scream this time "AHHHHH!" I don't know how long he did it, or even what he did but it felt like hours. I lost normal thought a while back, just pain and black was all I could hear, see and feel. I could feel myself losing consciousness. "This will teach you to give me orders punk." Walker said I looked up slightly to see him pull a gun like object out of the electrocuting machine. _Shit. No. no. no. no. no. no. no._ "NO!" I watched in horror as he points the gun towards MY SAMMY. It was in slow motion. He pulled the trigger and two long cords hit Sam and I heard her scream. Everything went black.

 **Tucker's POV:**

I watched in shocked horror as Walker pulled out a gun extender from the electrocution machine. He aimed straight at Sam I heard Danny scream. Then I heard Sam scream. "Well fuck. He's going to die again." "Tucker we have to get the class out of the way!" Val yelled, I nodded "Everyone you're going to want to move away from Walker and Danny, head towards the back of the cell!" no one moved they just stood there stunned "NOW!" They began to scramble. With the class against the wall me and Val stood in front of them to keep them from getting hurt. Then we heard it, the voice that still chills me to the bone. I looked to Val to see she had paled. Everyone stopped and listened "Oh look at that. Electrocuted and branded the King. Then…you shot his wife and your Queen. Well guess what Walky. That's against the rules…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Oh, look at that. Electrocuted and branded the King. Then…you shot his wife and your Queen. Well guess what Walky. That's against the rules…" Danny growled in Esperanto at Walker. Danny's eyes were red with a murderous fire, Tuck and Val shared nervous glances with each other when they heard Danny's voice change. They knew Walker was in trouble, but they knew they couldn't do anything to help him either. Danny was pissed, and Sam was the only one who could calm him down and she was currently out cold. Tuck and Val slowly made their way to Sam.

The group who had been staring shocked at Walker slowly turned their heads, following Walkers mortified stare, to see where the bone chilling voice had come from. Their gazed landed on a red eyed Danny, with a murderous look in his eyes.

To say the group was shocked and terrified would have been an understatement. First, Danny's eyes weren't baby blue they were bright red. Second his voice was a deadly baritone that chilled everyone to the bone. The groups gaze shifted back to the warden ghost who they'd come to know as Walker. He had begun to slowly back away from his spot near Danny. He radiated pure fear, like someone who had just kicked a rapid animal that had been backed into a corner.

Their view quickly shifted back to Danny, when the jail cell they were in began to shake. They all stared in shock as Danny's restraints came out of the wall. Dash all most peed himself as he watched Danny break the cuffs off and bend the bars to his cage.

 **Dash's POV:**

 _What the hell! How did Fentoad just do that! He must be a freaking superhuman with that strength and could have easily ripped me a new one at any point! Maybe I should not pick on him anymore._

 **Danny's POV:**

All I saw was red. _How dare he hurt my wife_ , _my mate_! I slowly walk to over to the bars that were keeping me away from Walker and bent them, so I could walk through. I continued to walk towards Walker and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a nearby wall. Slowly tightening my grip on his throat. I pulled him from the wall and started slamming him against it over and over until he started bleeding ectoplasm. There was a crater starting to form from where I was slamming dear Walky against the wall. I could hear someone calling out to me, but I ignored it. I stopped slamming Walker into the wall only to stare directly into his eyes. Then I realized he was scared, scared of me. And I was happy about it I wanted his blood for hurting my mate. Then I felt it, my Sammy's mind, she was awake. _"Da… Dann… DANNY… Danny honey you need to calm down I'm ok, its ok. Please calm down your scaring everyone!"_ I let go of Walker and he dropped to the ground, in a crumpled heap. I backed up and fell to the ground holding my head. I had a pulsing headache trying to regain my composer. _It hurts so bad, the pain._ I blacked out after that.

 **Tucker's POV:**

I watched in horror as Danny used his strength to break free of the restraints. I looked to Valerie who also had a look of worry. She then turned back to Sam trying to break the cuffs off. When Danny ripped his restraints from the wall and bent the bars to get to Walker, it loosened the bars blocking us from Sam. So, it was easier for us to bend them to get to Sam. While I was trying to wake her up. I heard a bang and gasps, I turned around quickly to see Danny proceed to slam Walker into the prison cell wall. I didn't make a move to stop him because I knew I couldn't, Sam was the only one who could bring Danny back now. I patted Sam's cheeks and called her name, trying desperately to wake her up.

Nothing was working I looked to Val, "Hey Val keep trying to wake her up, I'm gonna try and get through to Danny." She nodded. I started yelling at Danny "DUDE WAKE UP, COME ON DANNY YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN! YOU CAN'T LET _HIM_ TAKE OVER!" Danny didn't seem to hear me and a grown from behind made me turn around. Sam was awake, and the banging stopped, _she must have gotten through to him!_ "YES!" I shouted, I then ran over to Danny who was holding his head in pain. I put my hand on his back as he collapsed fully to the ground, I assume from pain of fighting _him._ I then looked up to see the group staring at Danny, Sam, Val and me like we were from another planet. "Shit!" I said loud enough to get Valerie and Sam's attention. The color drained from their faces.

 **3rd person POV:**

The group watched in horror as Danny Fenton, the weak nerd nobody, brutally slammed the ghost warden into the cell wall. They watched as he stopped his attack and saw his eyes grow wide as he backed up and dropped to his knees clutching his head in pain. They had heard Tucker yelling but nobody had been paying attention, they were all to stunned. They watched as Tucker ran to his crumpled friend. They watched as he looked directly at them and paled. Their view then started to shift from Danny to Tucker to Walker to Sam and Val. They were speechless.

Tuck got up and walked over to Walker dug through his pockets until he found the key to Sam's cuffs. He threw the key to Valerie. She then proceeded to unlock Sam's restraints. Sam collapsed to the floor and wobbled when she tried to stand but proceed to run over to Danny. She enveloped him into a hug and began to rock back and forth with him in her arms whispering in Esperanto. "It will be ok Danny, I'm right here. Please wake up. I love you my dear husband. It will be ok please wake up."

She then turned when she heard Walker groan and saw him begin to sit up. Her eyes flashed bright neon green then faded back to light violet. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed making everyone including Walker flinch. She gently handed Danny to Tucker who began to pick him up. He put Danny's arm over his neck as he put his arm behind Danny's back to help brace him, Val did the same on his left.

 **Sam's POV:**

 _I will make him pay for hurting Danny! How dare he hurt his ruler, his King!_ I felt my eyes flash before I got them under control. I handed Danny to Tuck who took him. I started walking towards Walker, he looked up with fear in his eyes and I smirked. _He should be scared! It's what he gets for defying his rulers._ When I was in front of him I kicked him hard and he fell onto his back. At this point our cover has been blown because of Danny's anger, not that I blamed him I blamed Walker. I stared down at him with hard eyes. "Bow Walker." He did and so did the nearby guards. "Your highness, please…" Walker began to beg. At that my anger grew.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BEG FOR FORGIVNEES AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Walker and the group flinched. Tucker and Valerie didn't seem fazed they've seen both Danny and I angry. "Stand Walker NOW!" He rose slowly, I walked in front of him and back handed him so hard he fell to the ground and he began to bleed ectoplasm from his mouth. I heard the others gasp. Then I heard a groan from behind me, I wiped around to see Danny coming to. I smiled happy that my husband was fine. He looked up at me and sighed. Once he could stand on his own, Tucker and Valerie released him, and he slowly walked over to me. He wrapped me in hug that was desperate and loving. I could feel his worry over my safety.

"I love you Sammy, I am so glad you are ok." He stated. I heard the others gasp except for Tucker and Valerie. _How many times are they going to gasp… never mind._ "I love you to Danny, I glad you are ok to."

 **Tucker's POV:**

I watched as Danny released Sam from their hug and kissed her. The group again gasped. I on the other hand wasn't surprised, them being married was bound to come out sooner or later. Though I didn't expect every secret we had to come out all at once… We are going to have a lot of explaining to do. Val rapped her arm around my waist and hugged me, I did the same.

 **Lancer's POV:**

 _Lord of the flies they are a couple! I suppose that explains this morning… but what in the world is going on. Daniel has the strength of ten men, Samantha was addressed as your highness, and Mr. Foley and Ms. Grey don't seem to be phased in the least._

 **Danny's POV:**

After I released Sammy I turned to Walker as he was getting up after being slapped by Sam. "Walker I have tolerated your insolence for far too long. As your King, I have allowed you to remain as you were. You may be the warden of the Ghost Zone, but your power does not over rule mine. You were also aware of the treaty to not touch the royal family and you broke that. You may hurt me as much as you please but when you endanger my family all bets are off. You will be taken to the observants; they will decide your punishment." I told him in a deadly, cold and baritone way. I turned from Walker to the group "now you are all going to follow me, and we are going to see Pandora, any objections." Everyone stood stunned but slowly they all nodded their heads no. "Good follow me."

 **3rd person POV:**

Danny turned from the group to Sam picked her up bridal style and walked out of the cell with Tucker and Val in tow. The group slowly started to follow the four friends out of the cell and away from Walker. They could hear a little of the conversation in front of them "Danny put me down I can walk just fine on my own." Sam said to Danny. "I know you can Sam but please just let me carry you, I enjoy holding my wife in my arms." All he got in reply was a huff as Sam snuggled into his chest.

The group of students, Mr. Lance and the Fenton's were still stunned to say the least. No one said a word until they were out of the prison and outside Pandora's palace. Which was about a 30-minute walk from the prison. (there is a natural path that leads through the Ghost Zone and connects to every lair) Danny set Sam down a knocked on the palace doors. "Who goes there!" came a booming voice that made everyone but Team Phantom shudder, Danny smirked and yelled "WHY DON'T YOU COME TO THE DOOR AND FIND OUT!" The group gasped yet again at Danny's boldness.

The massive door flings open to reveal an enormous blue, four armed, flaming haired women in Greek armor. She had a bright smile, that showed true happiness. "My King, my son, I'm so happy to see you again, it has been too long." She said to Danny in Esperanto and glanced at Sam and her smile grew "My Queen it is good to see you as well, I hope Danny is treating you well?" Sam blushed and replied in Esperanto "Yes very well, he is a very good husband." Sam placed her hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled. Danny placed his hand over hers and smiled. "Mother can we come inside some need medical attention." Danny asked Pandora in Esperanto, she nodded and stepped aside. Danny and Sam entered followed by Val and Tucker who were hand in hand.

"CAPTIAN!" Pandora yelled, startling the group. "Yes, My lady?" The Captain replied as he appeared next to her. "Will you please escort the King's guests to their rooms and then to the dining hall." "Of course, your highness, also it is good to see you King, Queen." The Captain said in Esperanto and bowed to the royals and motioned for the group to follow him. They did with little objection. They were shown to their rooms for the time being and after changing into clean garments, they were escorted into the dining hall.

 **With Team Phantom:**

"DANM IT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID! I LET MY ANGER TAKE OVER AND NOW EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM IS SUSPICIOUS! To make things worse there is no way we can hide now it's not possible." Danny yelled and punched the wall in the infirmary. "Your highness please sit still your wounds still haven't healed." The doctor said very frustrated. "Danny honey please calm down, getting angry now will not help, and none of us blame you." Sam stated softly trying to calm her husband down. "Yeah man, its ok we don't blame you. I mean if someone did that to Val I would have done the exact same thing, so don't worry about it." Tucker stated putting a hand on Danny's shoulder trying to get him to relax.

"It really is ok Danny, we all understand what happened and why you did it, besides we all kinda knew that we wouldn't be able to keep all this a secret for much longer anyway." Stated Valerie. "Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me that your all here for me." "Of course, dude you're my brother, I'm always here for you." "Same for me Danny, you're my best friend I will always be there when you need me." "Of course, you better never think that I won't be behind you, Danny. After all you are my husband, and the father to my daughter." Sam said with a smirk, Danny smiled at that.

"Well what are we going to do now guys?" Danny asked after calming down and letting the doctor return to fixing his wounds. "Well it's obvious that we can't hide anymore, but the question is how much are we going to let them in on?" Valerie asked as she looked at Sam. She seemed deep in thought. "Well…" she began "we have to tell them about our ghost half's and the fact that me and Danny are the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone as well as the fact were married and we have a daughter. We will probably have to tell them how we got our powers." Sam said looking at them all.

"We might as well tell them that we've been hunting ghosts since freshman year to, just get it all out in the open." Added Tuck. "But guys what about your homes, once you say that your friends with half ghosts and help them. How will they react? I know my parents won't except me and I can always come back here, but I'm not going to make you guys sacrifice your education and lives for me because I made a stupid move." Danny said looking sullen.

"Danny," Sam stood up and walked over to Danny and cupped his face in her hands "when I agreed to marry you and become Queen, I made my decision. You and Dani are my family I will remain by your side. If they reject us so be it. We will finally be able to be with Dani all the time and be the family she wants. We can rule the Ghost Zone and stay where people care about us. I don't mind if we live in the Ghost Zone I love it here. And I love you and will for eternity." Danny smiled down at Sam and leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could, without getting to physical. "I love you Sammy." She smiled.

"Besides dude," Tucker interjected "if they reject us as well we can just come here with you!" He stated with a smile looking at his two best friends since childhood. He looked to Val "But Val, it's up to you if you come live here in the Ghost Zone with us or if you stay on earth, none of us will force to do anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Valerie's POV:**

I looked at Danny and Sam and saw how happy they are. _Just them being together makes them happy. If their together they will be happy no matter where they are._ I then looked at Tucker, gazed into those turquoise eyes I loved so much. _Yeah if I'm with you I'll be happy too._ I smiled at Tucker and looked to Danny and Sam and my smile widened. "Of course, I would come with you guys, you're my family and I'm sure my dad wouldn't object to it." They all smiled at me. Tuck picked me up and spun me around and kissed me with such passion I thought I would faint. I looked deep into his eyes when he put me down, "I love you so much Tucker!" He smiled and said, "I've been waiting for the right moment, but seeing as I don't know how all this is gonna go I'm gonna do it now."

 **Tucker POV:**

I was finally ready to ask her. She looked puzzled at what I had said, but I glanced up at Danny and saw his bright smile. I saw him say "go on" silently, with that little hand motion. Sam had a similar smile full of encouragement. I smiled at them and looked back down at Valerie. Got down on one knee, pulled out the ring I had been carrying around for months. "Valerie Grey will you marry me?" I held my breath after I asked that question. The one question that I've been wanting to ask her for months.

"Tucker" she all but whispered, holding her hands over her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes. "Yes, yes, YES!" she yelled and tackled me to the floor raining kisses down all over my face. "I'm happy, I was nervous." I chuckled. I slowly sat up with Val on my lap. "Well now that that's over with and were all bandaged, might as well get this over with." Danny said standing up and heading for the exist with Sam in tow.

"You guys remember how to get to your room?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I think we should go back there first and change before going to the dining hall." Val said. "Same for us, we need to get out of these clothes. Plus, since the secrets out we can wear our normal clothes." Danny said to us, and walked out of the infirmary with Sam. We soon followed behind them heading to our own room across the hall from them.

 **With Sam and Danny:**

 **Sam's POV:**

When we got to our room I walked over to the far side of the bed staring out the body length window. I closed the curtains, never turning from them I began to take off my tattered clothing and let it drop to the floor in a crumpled heap. I could feel Danny behind me. I turned my head to look over my right shoulder to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back and leaned against his bare well-toned chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. We just stood there in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms, for about five minutes. Then I stepped out of his arms and turned around to face him, planting a soft peck on his lips I said, "we should probably get to the dining hall, I'm sure if they're not freaking out they will be soon." He gave me that sexy smirk of his and one final kiss and turned around heading towards his closet to get dressed.

I stared at his naked back, he had a large bandage across his lower back. _I can't believe Walker would brand him, I knew he was angry at Danny, but I didn't think he would go that far._ I saw Danny turn around and give me a worried look. "He did what?!" _Crap._ "You don't remember, do you?" "No what happened? What do you mean branded me? Is that why the doctor was bandaging my back and looked so concerned?"

"After he turned up the amperage on that dam machine, he held the prong against your skin for ten minutes causing the burn on your right side. I wasn't sure if you had blacked out or not considering you were moving slightly. Anyway, he did that about three more times before you stopped moving. I thought he'd killed you fully. He flipped you over a branded 'Law' onto your lower back. I am going to make him pay! He deserves the worst punishment. I'll hunt him down if the Observant's let him go I will torcher him like he did you and… and…" I knew my eyes were green and they began to water, I looked down at my clenched hands. "Sammy." I saw Danny's feet in front of me I looked up. "I love you." he kissed me and rapped me in a hug. I started shaking trying to keep from crying.

"Sorry, I just still can't believe that he would brand you" "It's fine Sammy I know why your mad, I'm just glad he didn't do it to you." "I love you Danny. We should call for Clockwork and consult about what to do with him." "Yeah I was thinking the same thing" Danny smirked "but I have a feeling he's going to be in the dining hall when we get in there." He was right Clockwork knew all, he was most likely angry at what Walker did and was going to talk to us as soon as possible, so I can see him being in the dining hall when we arrive.

Danny smiled seeing as I'd calmed down and went back to getting dressed, I did the same walking over to my own closet to get ready I pulled out my favorite dress (yes Sam Manson has a favorite dress). It is floor length, strapless a deep violet with green flames at the bottom, along with small DP symbols all over it in black, it also hugs all my curves the right way. It is very beautiful, and one of Danny's favorites as well. I put it on and turned around to see Danny almost drooling "down boy, you can wait till tonight" I said with a smirk.

Danny snapped out of his trance and pouted "what if I don't wanna wait until tonight?" "We have guests that need to be entertained first then you can have me all to yourself" I said as I sat down on the couch to put on my black heeled boots, he smiled at that. "Fine I guess I can wait." He said with a smile. He had on his usual formal black, green and white outfit. With a neon, green shirt, black pants and coat and white shoes, it was very form fitting so I can see all his muscles. _Great now I'm the one drooling._ He just smiled and held out his hand for me to take, which I accepted.

We turned towards the door, I stopped at the dresser and put on my black crown with violet and green gems that spread around a white SP in the center (it's different from the coronation crown when I'm human, plus this one also stays at Pandora's). Danny did the same with his crown which was also like mine. It was also black with a white DP in the center, but it only had two green gems on either side of the DP.

We walked out the door to see Tuck and Val exciting their room also. Tuck had on an outfit close to Danny's but his was guard like with a sword at his hip. The colors were also flipped he had on a yellow shirt with white pants and a coat, with black shoes. The sword was green and black with a DP insignia on it. Val had on a dress that matched Tucker's outfit it was a Simi-sleeved light-yellow dress with a V neck. It also had white swirl designs on it. But she also had a sword at her hip, one identical to Tucker's.

Which makes sense. After our coronation, they were made our personal guards (not that we needed them to be, but it was required). And whenever we attended gatherings of any kind they must wear the swords, which by the way are made from ectoranium coated in blood blossom oil. So, they hurt a lot when cut by them, they were also made specifically for Tuck and Val.

"So, everyone ready for this?" Danny asked, we all sighed "as ready as well ever be" replied Tucker. I took Danny's arm and Val took Tuck's and we headed for the dining hall.

 **In the dining hall:**

 **3rd person POV:**

"What the hell just happened?" Dash all but yelled. "I have no idea, but did you see Fenton's eyes they were blood red, not to mention what he did to the Walker ghost." Kwan replied. "There is no way possible wimpy Fentina could have done that, it had to be a trick of the light or something" another jock added. "But guys did you hear what Walker said to the Goth freak, he said your highness not to mention that speech Fenton gave about the royal family!" Star yelled "My question is when in the hell did Fenton and Manson become a couple?" another jock asked.

"Would you all please stop with the profanity!" Yelled Mr. Lancer. The Fenton's sat quite staring at their hands, they felt guilty for not knowing any of this, he was their son and they never paid attention to him or Jazz. But they were still puzzled at his strength and the fact his eyes were GLOWING red. They knew something was off, but they couldn't place it.

"I've never seen someone look so terrifying and hot at the same time, well other than my dear Phantom of course!" Paulina screeched. Right as she said that the doors leading to the dining hall opened revealing Sam, Danny, Tucker and Valerie who were all adorned in royalty type clothing. Then from another door Pandora came in followed by Clockwork.

"Son! I'm pleased to hear you are alright." Pandora said as she walked over to Danny and enveloped him in a hug. "Clockwork told me what Walker did, I have half a mind to go there and rip him apart myself!" She said seething in anger. "Mom its ok I handled it, he's going to the observants asap, as long as father agrees of course?" Danny stated/asked. "Of course, Daniel I think it a wise decision, you are becoming a wise King indeed." Clockwork stated with a smile "also I believe you and the Queen as well as Ms. Grey and Mr. Foley are in for a surprise very soon." "What do you mean?" Sam and Val asked at the same time. Clockwork gave his mysterious grin and opened a time portal and went through it. "I hate when he does that!" Sam yelled, and Pandora smiled. Team Phantom turned to the group of students, Mr. Lancer and the Fenton's, who were staring at them baffled.

"Your majesties your guests await." Pandora said as she bowed, which baffled the group more. Team Phantom walked past her towards the table of people. "Who the hell are you supposed to be Fentina, there is no way you and the other freaks are royalty!" Dash yelled, which caused some of the A-listers to chuckle. But when they saw Pandora, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie's blank stares they stopped. "Well Dash" Danny spat "I guess you're in for a surprise then, because Sam and I are King and Queen of the Ghost Zone." Danny finished in a monotone voice.

This caused most of the table minus the Fenton's and Mr. Lance to break out into laughter. "Yeah right how could a freak and a wimp possibly end up King and Queen of the Ghost Zone?" Paulina tried to say threw laughter "Besides that princess dragon lady said the 'Ghost Boy' was King!" Paulina then glanced up to see Team Phantom and Pandora with unamused faces, spreading into smirks as they looked at each other.

"What are you doing?" Paulina asked her laughter subsiding and the other people on the table followed her gaze to Team Phantom and Pandora. "Why do you all look so smug?" Dash asked. Danny looked up to Pandora and she nodded down at them. She stood tall and said, "Presenting their majesty's King and Queen Phantom!" Pandora said happily, at that moment everyone at the table had an 'Oh shit!' look, when a white ring appeared around Danny's waist and a Green on around Sam's. Turing them into Danny and Sam Phantom, their formal outfits they had on stayed the same (When wearing clothes made in the GZ they don't reverse colors like clothes made on earth).

Everyone was stunned. They changed back and after a few minutes Maddie stood up and shouted, "What have you done with my baby you evil ectoplasmic scum!" Team Phantom frowned in sync. Danny and Sam turned back with scowls on their faces. "I haven't done anything thing to myself, thank you! If you would've paid attention Maddie maybe you would've noticed the similarities!" Danny yelled back. Maddie then pulled out an ectogun gun and was about to shoot when guards appeared behind her and jack. Taking the gun from Maddie the guards then cuffed them and looked to the King and Queen "pat them down be sure they have no more ectoweapons and lock them in their room until we depart, be sure to take care of them of course." Sam addressed the guards in a monotone voice like Danny's. They nodded and made their way from the dining hall with the Fenton's kicking and screaming. Team Phantom then turned back to the group, who of course were still stunned. The next second Sam dodged a flying shoe followed by a "YOU SLUT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SOUL MATE AWAY FROM ME! HE'S MINE, MINE!" Everyone turned to see a fuming Paulina walking towards Sam. "Sorry to burst you bubble Paulina but Danny's not yours, he can choose who he wants to be with and that would be me." Sam replied with a smirk "NO HE IS MINE! HE IS IN LOVE WITH ME YOU MUST HAVE HIPNOTIZED HIM WITH YOUR MAGIC WITCH!" Paulina screeched "Umm… no I don't love you Paulina. I had a crush on you freshman year, but I got over that quickly when I saw who you really are, a shallow, self-absorbed witch, who is obsessed with me which is creepy by the way." Danny interjected, directing all attention to him "But you love me, you always have right Danny honey, I never realized how handsome you were before, but I do now, and we can be together forever now!" Paulina replied with a sickening sweetness.

"Sorry sweet heart but he's mine" Sam said stepping in front of Danny redirecting the attention to her "and in case you haven't been hearing us correctly let me make it very clear" she paused only to yell "ME AND DANNY ARE MARRIED AND WE HAVE A DAUGHTER, AND ARE RULERS OF THE GHOST ZONE SO NEWS FLASH TO EVERYONE WE ARE BOTH TAKEN!" everyone was stunned and yell simultaneously "YOU HAVE A WHAT!" Sam and Danny blushed, Sam had forgotten not to mention their daughter in her rant.

"They have a daughter and her name is Danielle." Tucker stated in a monotone voice. Everyone heard a thump and turned to see a passed-out Paulina on the floor, then they heard Sam's laughter for the first time. Which caused a few other A-listers to pass out, everyone else was stunned, a few clutching their heads wanting to wake up from their nightmare.

 **Lancer's POV:**

 _Pride and prejudice Daniel and Samantha are the Phantom couple! It makes so much since now everything does._ I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear me "This explains so much, the tardiness, the bruises, disappearances during class, everything." Danny looked to Lancer "Yeah sorry about putting you through so much Mr. Lancer but it was a secret we wanted to keep hidden from the world. We aren't exactly public people and we didn't want the attention." Mr. Lancer nodded.

 **Danny's POV:**

 _"Well that could've gone better"_ I said to Sam _"Yeah but we knew your parents would react that way, the question is how will Jazz react?" "I don't know, I hope she won't take it to hard."_ Sammy placed a gentle hand on my arm and smiled up at me. "She'll be just fine Danny." She kissed my cheek just as gently as she touched my arm. The next thing we knew we heard the dining hall doors swing open with a bang directing everyone's attention to the figures in the door way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **3rd person POV:**

The doors to the dining hall swung open and hit the walls with a bang. Two figures were standing there one older around twenty, the other around twelve. "JAZZ?" Team Phantom yelled at the same time in surprise. What happened next shocked everyone who was still conscious. "DADDY, MOMMY!" Dani's scream woke up the ones who had fallen out cold, their view immediately went to the little girl who had tackled Danny and Sam. Tucker and Valerie were trying hard not to laugh at their collapsed friends.

 **Dani's POV**

"I WAS SO WORRIED I WAS FLYING THROUGH THE ZONE WHEN I SAW THE SPECTER SPEDER WRECKED! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!" I cried into my parent's arms. Mom and Dad wrapped me in a tight hug as I cried into them. "Shhh Danielle, its ok honey we're fine Daddy and I are perfectly fine." Mom whispered as she petted my head. "Dani sweetie, it's ok come here." Dad said as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his stomach and dug my head into his shoulder and continued to cry.

 **Val's POV:**

 _Their so lucky to have Dani, she's such a sweet girl. I wish I had a child they look so happy together._ I looked at Tucker who had the same misty look in his eye. "Tuck baby what's wrong?" He looked at me and smiled and leaned down and whispered, "me and Danny were talking the other night after you and Sam fell asleep, we were talking about Dani and children." He stood back up and looked at me "What about Dani and children were you talking about?" I asked hopeful at his answer.

"I want to have a baby Val, I want us to have our own family, and Danny wants another kid. A sibling for Dani to play with." I smiled up at him and jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face and one final deep kiss on his lips. I heard someone clear their throat and we turned around to see Danny with Dani asleep in his arms, Sam and Jazz smirking at us. We blushed a deep crimson, and he out me down.

 **Paulina's POV:**

I slowly woke up to see Danny and that slut hugging a little girl that looked like a miniature Danny. I felt my anger return, how dare she HE IS MINE! I watched as my Danny took the little girl into his arms and whispered to her, trying to get her to calm down. _He is such a good father_. I thought dreamily, but she's not mine, she's that slut's spawn. I felt my anger return. I need to think of a way to get rid of the slut and the spawn, so I can have my Danny back.

 **Jazz's POV:**

I turned from Val and Tucks sweet moment to look at my little brother. "DANIEL JAMES FENTON/ PHANTOM" I yelled at the top of my lungs making everyone including my mother Pandora flinch "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOU ALSO GAVE YOUR DAUGHTER A HEART ATTACK!" I heard Tucker snicker and I whipped around to face him pointing an accusing finger "AND YOU MR. FOLEY, WHAT IS SO FUNNY DO YOU LIKE GIVING ME AND DANI A HEART ATTACK!" he held up his hands in surrender, I was still fuming and continued to rant at all of them. "Jazz… Jazz… JAZZ!" Danny yelled "WHAT!" I yelled back, turning to see him with an annoyed look "Would you shut up, Dani has finally fallen asleep and you're going to wake her up!" Danny hissed, as I looked down at Dani and blushed whispering "Sorry."

 **3rd person POV:**

Everyone now awake, stared at the exchange between the siblings. The shock and surprise starting to wear away. Now it was amusing to watch the group of 5 exchange in a normal manner. Which was still strange for them to see, considering how they never acted like this back in Amity. They acted like a normal family. Suddenly Danny turned to Pandora "Hey mom can you take Dani to her room please?" "Of course, son anything for my granddaughter." Pandora said as she gently took Dani and walked out of the dining hall. Team Phantom the turned to the group and Jazz let out a gasp as she finally noticed all the people from Mr. Lancer's class.

"Jazz it's ok they know now." Danny said to Jazz placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at her little brother. Only to see a demeanor she has only seen when he's Phantom. She smiled at him "Where are Maddie and Jack?" She asked, but when she saw him frown and sigh, she knew. "They rejected you, didn't they? It's ok Danny everything will be ok." She turned and hugged him he hugged back. "Jazz what are you going to do? Tucker, Valerie, Sam and I are staying here after we take them back." "Then I'm staying too." Jazz replied, everyone gasped.

"No Jazz I can't ask you to do that." "Good thing you're not asking, and neither am I, it's my decision Danny and I'm going to stay here with all of you." She let Danny go and looked up at him "Danny, Pandora and Clockwork are as much my parents as they are yours. I'm happier here plus I'm sure I can have Tucker develop a portable generator" She looked to Tucker "Right Tucker?" he seemed thoughtful "Yeah it seems like a nice challenge, I'll do it!" he exclaimed excited. Jazz turned back to Danny "see I will be fine, plus I can't expect my little brother not screw up as King at least once." Team Phantom laughed "Gee thanks Jazz that boosts my self-esteem." Jazz punched his shoulder "you know I believe in you Danny, we all do."

By this point Pandora had retuned and hugged Jazz. "Alright guests please head back to your rooms it is very late, we should all get some rest. Tomorrow you will be taken to the far frozen and from there will return home." Pandora said to the students and Lancer. Right as they were all about to walk out the doctor who had patched up Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie, came running in.

"Your majesties, please wait!" "What is wrong doctor, Sammy and Valerie are ok right?" Danny asked worried, Tucker also had a worried look on his face (when they were being patched up, Sam and Valerie had blood taken to be sure that Walker hadn't injected them with anything). "Please for the love of the GZ please tell me that nothing is wrong with them!" Tucker said very worried beginning to hyperventilate. "Nothing is wrong Sir Tucker but your wife to be and the Queen are expecting." The doctor told them and by this point everyone was standing around them. "I'm what?" Sam whispered with hands covering her mouth and tears of joy streaming down her face. Valerie looked to Sam and their smiles were huge. "I'm going to be a mother Sam!" Valerie and Sam hugged, much to the surprise of the guests.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Danny's POV:**

"Oh my god!" I heard Tucker say before I heard a thump. I figured he'd fainted. I looked at my Sammy and Valerie they seemed so happy. I smiled when Sammy looked at me with happy tears in her eyes. That was the last thing I saw before I only saw black.

 **Val's POV:**

I watched as Tucker fainted followed by Danny. I started laughing so did Jazz and Sam. Then we heard a scream, we all turned to see Paulina fuming. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU SLUT. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HE IS MINE! AND HOW DARE YOU BE PREGNANT! I'LL STOP THIS NOW!" She lunged towards Sam and since I was closer to Sam than Paulina, I stepped in front of her blocking Paulina. She screeched "GET OUT OF MY WAY FREAK I WANT THE GOTH NOT YOU!" "I can't do that Paulina. Sam's my friend and my Queen I am here to protect her from anything or anyone. Now… BACK UP!" Paulina looked stunned, then it turned into extreme anger.

She raised her hand to punch me, my first instinct was to wrap my hands around my stomach and brace myself for the hit, but it never came, I slowly looked up and saw Sam in front of me holding Paulina's fist. "Sam what are you doing?" she looked back and smiled "I already have a daughter there is no way I'm going to let you risk your first child's life, over me." "Bu…" she shook her head and turned back to Paulina who had a stunned look on her face.

 **3rd person POV:**

"Paulina" Sam started in a scary calm voice "I have put up with you for too long." Everyone shivered, "I don't care how delusional you are, but don't you ever endanger my friends." Sam then kicked her square in the stomach. She screamed in pain and went flying back and landed on the floor about 5 feet from where we were. Everyone stared at Sam like she had 3 heads. Sam shrugged "What? She deserved it." "How did you do that?" Dash asked amazed. "I'm Queen of a separate dimension, and you ask how I can kick someone across a room?" "Good point." Dash said walking over to an out of breath Paulina shooting daggers at Sam, who smirked.

"Dash take her to her room, please." Sam asked, Dash nodded and began to pick Paulina up who began to fight him "HOW DARE YOU LISTEN TO HER, SHE'S A NOBODY YOU DO WHAT I SAY NOT THAT GOTH FREAK!" "Fine, guards take this woman to her room and lock her in and station 2 guards at her door to be sure she's doesn't escape." Sam said to the remaining guards in the dining hall. She then glared at Paulina her eyes flashing toxic green. "Don't you dare come near Danny, Valerie, Tucker, Danielle, Jazz or I again. Or I will make you pay. Danny doesn't like you or care for you it is his obsession to protect Amity Park and the people in it. Not you in specific, He loves me Paulina get it through your idiotic head. If that's not enough for you, how about the fact were married, have a daughter and are expecting our next child." She looked at the guards "Get her out of my sight." The guards bowed and took a stunned Paulina into their hands and floated out of the room.

 **Sam's POV:**

I felt my anger subside as she was dragged out of the dining hall. I felt everyone's eyes on me, I shrugged "you are all dismissed, return to your rooms. You will be escorted back to Amity Park tomorrow." I said as I turned and walked to Danny, I bent down and rubbed his lean, handsome face. He groaned slightly "Sammy, I just had the strangest dream, the doctor said you were pregnant." I smiled "that wasn't a dream Danny." He looked shocked, happy and like he was about to faint again "Danny please don't faint again, oh and by the way Paulina tried to hit me and Val in the stomachs." That got him up, he all but flew to his feet.

He looked around and back to me "Where is she?" "I had her taken back to her room and locked inside until tomorrow, with guards posted of course." He shook his head "Dam Sammy, you can be brutal when you want to." He looked around again, "Where did everyone else go?" "Back to their room until tomorrow." He smiled and enveloped me in a hug and kissed me. "Leave it to you to make your husband and the King look bad." He said laughing.

 **3rd person POV:**

Danny looked over to Tucker "I should probably wake him up, right?" Sam nodded, and Danny walked over and gently placed his foot on Tucker's face and started pushing on it slightly "Tucker… Tuck… GHOST!" Danny yelled. Tucker shot to his feet, then turned around and glared at Danny. "WHAT THE HELL DANNY! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Tucker then grabbed Danny and put him in a head lock and gave him a noggie. Val, Sam and Jazz were laughing at the boy's antics "Dam Tucker stop!" "Not a chance man this is what you get for scaring me!" "Sam said I needed to wake you up!" "HEY! Don't bring me into this!" They paused and looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh Tucker," Valerie sang "Yes Val?" Tucker asked as he let go of Danny. "What do you remember before you passed out?" "Umm… I remember the doctor running in here but that's about it why?" "Because, he said something very important." "What did he say? YOUR NOT HURT ARE YOU, I'LL KILL WALKER…AGAIN!" Tucker said starting to become frantic "No, no, he didn't do anything to me, but you did." "Wait… What?" "Sam and I are pregnant Tucker." Val said smiling.

 **Tucker's POV:**

… …. … "WHAT!" "I'm pregnant Tucker." Valerie looks so happy; I mean I am to, but this is a little bit of shock. We were just talking about it and now it's happening "Well… I suppose this was what Clockwork was talking about." I shrugged, then all our faces had an "were so stupid look" and we all face palmed. I laughed "we should probably head to bed too guys it is gonna be a long day tomorrow." "Yeah, Maddie and Jack are probably gonna cause some trouble." Danny said, "yeah I wouldn't be surprised if Paulina tried to pull something as well." Sam added.

 **Sam's POV:**

"I'm so excited to get another grandchild!" Pandora smiled and clapped "by the way Sam, if you don't mind me asking how many children do you want?" I blushed "umm…" I heard Tuck and Val snicker "I would have to say around four or so…" I looked over to Danny who had a gigantic smile on his face, which made me smile as well. "Wonderful!" Pandora exclaimed "now off to bed everyone today has been an exhausting day, I can tell." We all nodded and headed back to our rooms.

Mine and Danny's room along with Tuck and Val's, Jazz's, Dani's and Pandora's were all on the same hall. Pandora's room was at the very end of the hall with Danielle's on the left and Jazz's on the right, both are about 6 feet from Pandora's door. Tuck and Val's room was about 10 feet down from Danielle's (it's a Greek palace the rooms are huge). Mine and Danny's room is near the entrance to the hall about 12 feet from Jazz's room.

The section of the palace our rooms were in is enchanted so the halls were always moving around to keep us protected. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to attack Pandora's palace, but you never know.

" _Sammy? You ok?_ " I smiled " _Yes, Danny I'm fine I was thinking we should go check on Danielle before we go to bed._ " " _Yea I was thinking that to, to Dani's room we go!_ " I inwardly laughed at his antics, he could be such a kid sometimes. But after everything he's been through he deserves to act like a child every now and again.

We got to Dani's door after waving good night to Jazz, Val and Tuck. I knocked gently "Dani sweetie are you awake" I whispered, no response. I looked to Danny " _let's go in quietly I don't want to wake her_ " Danny said " _alright._ " I slowly pushed open the door and looked around the candle lighten room to see Dani asleep on her bed. Danny walked over to her and sat down gently on her bed " _she looks so exhausted, we must have really scared her. I mean she did go all the way to FP_ (Fenton Portal) _to get Jazz then brought her all the way here._ " Danny said as he moved a stray lock of hair out of Dani's face " _yea sometimes I forget how young she is_ " I said sitting opposite Danny on the bed looking down and Dani with a small smile " _I love her so much Danny I'm glad were going to stay here with her_ " " _me to._ " " _hey Danny…" "yes Sammy?" "Nothing never mind."_ Danny looked up at me with a worried look " _Sammy don't do that to me, what's the matter_ " I sighed and leaned down and gave Danielle a gentle kiss on the forehead and got up and headed for the door Danny did the same. "Good night Danielle." We said in unison and walked out.

 **Danny's POV:**

 _What could be wrong with my Sammy… it couldn't be the baby could it!_ "Sammy…" she didn't look back at me, I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face me. She looked to my eyes she seemed deep in thought "Sammy does this have to do with you being pregnant?" she looked shocked "no, no, of course not. I'm very happy to be pregnant Danny I want more kids too…" she paused and seemed in thought again as she looked down. I put my hand under her and made her look back up at me "Sammy I love you, whatever is on your mind you can tell me… please Sammy your worrying me." I pulled her into a tight hug "let's talk in our room Danny" she whispered, I nodded picked her up and headed to our room. She just snuggled into me "I love you too Danny, for eternity." I smiled.

 **3rd person POV:**

Danny and Sam entered their room. Danny sat Sam on the edge of their bed and kneeled in front of her. "So, what's on your mind Sammy?" "Danny… have you… have you ever thought… in depth about Danielle?" Danny tilted her head to the side "of course all the time, but I have a feeling you're meaning something in specific." She nodded and looked down "Dani told me one time she said she wished she looked her age… I wonder with the new baby if she'll feel… out of place. She doesn't grow or age and she won't until her mental age is 12 and that's another 8 years from now and the baby will be growing like a normal child… and …" "your worried that Dani will feel like a freak, like we did… yea I've thought about that too, I worry over how Dani feels all the time, I can't begin to imagine how she feels… a baby in a pre-teens body can't be easy on her" Danny sighed and looked into her eyes and stood up "honestly I was trying to decide if I should talk to Frostbite and Vlad to see if there is a way to reverse Dani's age to where her body and age match…" "Danny…" Sam stood up and engulfed Danny in a hug.

 **Sam's POV:**

 _I love him so much, he always thinking of others._ "you're a great father Danny, you should never doubt that." I looked up into Danny's eyes and smiled "I love you so much Danny, let's talk about this more tomorrow with everyone, including Dani. Besides I think I've made you wait long enough." I saw his face light up, I spun us around to where his back was to the bed and pushed him down. "It's my turn to be on top." He smirked that sexy smirk of his "bring it Sammy…" he said seductively as he kissed me.

 **The next morning: (where chapter 22 starts)**

 **Sam's POV:**

I woke up feeling sick, I jumped up and ran into our bathroom. As soon as I reached the toilet I threw up everything I'd eaten yesterday. "SAM! Sam? Sam where did you go?" "In…" I threw up again "in here" and again. I felt Danny's hands on my shoulders "oh, Sammy I'm sorry." Too weak to talk I used our psychic connection " _why are you sorry?_ " "How about because I'm the reason your pregnant." I laughed, by this point I'd stopped throwing up and we heard Jazz, Val and Tuck enter the room "HEY GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?" Tuck yelled "WERE IN THE BATHROOM!" Danny replied, he helped me sit up on the edge of the bath tub. At that moment, I was glad that I decided to put on my silk neon green, black and white night gown, and I was glad to see Danny in sleep pants. "Geez guys if you wanted to shower together you could've said so" Tuck laughed as they all walked into the bathroom, he stopped as soon as he saw my paler than normal complexion.

"Sam what's wrong do I need to get the doctor?" Jazz asked clearly worried for me, Danny sat down beside me rubbing my back "You might want to get the doctor but not because I'm sick" "what do you mean you were throwing up?" "What did we learn yesterday?" "That you and Val are pregnant bu… oh ok… but wait how do you have morning sickness already?" "that's why we need the doctor." "alright, I'll go get him now." Jazz said as she was walking out. "Are you feeling better now Sammy?" "Yeah, a little, but not great." Danny hugged me and sat me in his lap. "How could you be experiencing morning sickness so early on? I haven't started having it yet?" Val said, "That is assuming we got pregnant at or near the same time." I pointed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **3rd person POV:**

After Jazz returned with the doctor Sam was taken back to the infirmary for more tests and Team Phantom went with her. After 20 minutes of Sam trying to convince the team to go eat breakfast, the doctor cut in "Your highness, royal guards, princess, please go eat. I will be here with the Queen and I'll call some guards to watch her when I'm not able to. She needs to rest, and the tests will take a few hours before we will be able to know anything." "I will be fine guys, besides if you go to the hall you could bring me some food back… I'm kinda hungry." Sam said while blushing "plus one of you needs to let Danielle know she's going to be an aunt and a big sister." She said directing her view to Danny, he smiled "fine well go but I won't be happy about it." He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I will send for you as soon as I know something your highness." The doctor bowed, Danny nodded, and Team Phantom minus Sam headed to the Dining hall.

 **Heading for the dining hall:**

 **3rd person POV:**

Danny and the others had returned to their rooms, quickly dressed in their royal attire and headed for the dining hall. Tuck and Val were in their regular formal attire. (they only wore their guard attire on special occasions the rest of the time they wore formal attire similar to Danny and Sam's) Jazz being a princess was also in her formal wear, as was Danny. "Dude you need to calm down, I'm sure Sam is fine. If I had to bet on anything, I'd have to say it has something to do with you guy's ghost powers." "Tuck has a point Danny; I mean that would explain the baby's rapid growth. The doctor even said that was a very likely scenario." Val added "Yeah I know but I'm still really worried I mean we just found out yesterday you guys were pregnant, and this morning Sammy has morning sickness, it just seems fast is all." Tuck and Val nodded in agreement.

When they entered the dining hall Dani stood up and quickly walked over to Danny and gave him a hug, (it was hard to run in her dress) "morning daddy, where's mommy?" "She's in the infirmary Dani, but don't worry she's fine. But we have some news to tell you." "Really? What?" "You're going to be an aunt and big sister!" Valerie interjected, which made Dani look at her in shock "I'm gonna be a what?" "A big sister and an aunt." Tuck said. Danny, Jazz, Val and Tuck watched as a ginormous smile spread across her face "YAYY! I'M NOT GOING TO BE ALONE ANYMORE" Dani screamed making everyone in the dining hall turn to see what all the commotion was about.

"What?" Team Phantom asked confused. Dash, Star, Kwan, Mr. Lancer and another jock raised their hands, like asking to be picked to ask a question. Danny stared at them with a blank face "Really? Raising your hands, were not in school guys, you don't have to raise your hands." They slowly put down their hands and Mr. Lancer started talking "Daniel please explain what is going on and how all this started." Team Phantom looked to one another nodded. Danny picked up Dani and they all headed to the table to get some breakfast. Danny sat Danielle in the chair to the right of him, then looked to everyone at the table.

"Well I'm not going to go into detail about everything, but I will tell you the gist." Danny explained briefly how he became phantom, Lancer looked horrified that his parents never noticed, Danny also explained how team phantom was formed. "Does that answer your question, Mr. Lancer?" "Yes, Daniel thank you." Lancer looked down at his plate he seemed deep in thought as he continued to eat. Then the Dash spoke "Fenton…" "Yes?" "Why… why did you protect everyone, you saved all of us multiple times… and we all treated you so badly…" Danny laughed "well…partially because when I half died I wanted to protect other people form the pain I had to go through… but it's also my ghost obsession, every ghost and half ghost has obsessions. Mine is protecting/ heroism… and… because it's the right thing to do."

Danny said looking at Dash's guilt-stricken face. "Fen… Danny, we're… I'm sorry… really" Danny just shook his head smiling making everyone confused. Tucker interjected "Dash dude, all of you, you guys don't need to feel guilty we chose to hide everything. Mainly because of this… how you guys are acting you don't need to feel guilty, really." "Tucker's right guys we didn't want the attention, we wanted to go behind the scenes for a reason. We knew the consequences of hiding this, but it was worth it, we do better from the shadows. It's who we are." Valerie added, and Danny nodded, "plus how would the world react to knowing about me and Sam? I mean we're rulers of another dimension, we would be kidnapped by the GIW and be experimented and tested on. I don't want that kind of life for my Sammy or my daughter." Dash just looked down at his plate.

"I have a question? When did you and Sam become a thing and when the heck did you have a kid?" Star asked, Team Phantom laughed "well that stories… a little hard to explain" Danny said turning to Star.

 **Danny's POV:**

Danielle… her and Sam are the most precious things to me followed by Tucker, Jazz and Val. "Well I'll start with me and Sam. We got together at the end of Freshman year, but we got married halfway through Sophomore year. Which is when I was crowned King as well. As far as Danielle goes, all you need to know is that she is mine and Sam's daughter and she's… three years old, not twelve." Everyone looked up at Danny puzzled "Danny… I might be crazy but… Danielle looks like she should be in middle school." A random jock stated, "Yes I know how she looks but…" Danny began, but was interrupted "but she was in an accident that caused her to look older than she actually is." Sam said from her spot leaning against the dining hall doors. _Sammy!_

 **3rd person POV:**

Everyone whipped their heads around towards the voice and Danny shot up from his seat and straight over to her. "Hey, I thought you were going to tell me when you were leaving the infirmary?" "I was but I was just so hungry and excited about the news I couldn't wait so I just came on." "What news?" "Let's sit down and I'll tell you." Sam said heading over to her seat next to Danny's, with Danny in tow.

Everyone but Team Phantom watched the exchange with intense interest. When Sam got to the table she gave Dani a tight hug and a kiss of the forehead. "I'm glad you're ok mommy." Dani said smiling "of course I'm ok baby, do you really think daddy would let anything happen to me." She shook her head no, Sam smiled "are you excited about being a big sister?" Dani nodded excitedly "YES! I can't wait, when will you know if it's a boy or girl?" "Well… actually…" Sam started sitting down in her chair "what is it Sam? Did the doctor figure it out?" Val asked. "I'll get to that in a minute." By this point Danny had sat back in his seat beside Sam.

She took Danny's hand, looked up into his eyes and smiled, then looked to everyone else at the table "Continuing with I was saying when I walked in Danielle is, as Danny stated three years old, but because of the accident, which we don't like to talk about, she is stuck in a twelve-year old's body until further notice." Everyone seemed to accept the excuse Sam had thought of on the fly. "Ok… well that explains her, but when the hell were you pregnant Sam?" All of Team Phantom shifted uncomfortably at the question… except for Sam who smiled "Well because both me and Danny are half ghost's; our bodies work differently than normal humans do."

It was Team Phantoms turn to looked confused, they all looked at Sam with questioning looks. "I was pregnant over the summer between Freshman and Sophomore year." "umm… that's only a few months…" Star asked worried and skeptical "yes, it is. Like I was saying because Danny and I are half ghost's our bodies are different. So, I only have to endure three months of pregnancy rather than nine." Team Phantom's jaws dropped, as well as everyone else in the room. "Wait… so you're telling us as of three months from now you'll have two kids?" Sam's smile grew "not exactly…" Sam squeezed Danny's hand making him look at her with concern, she looked into his eyes "we're having twins." Everyone heard a thump and looked in the direction of the noise to see Danny passed out on the floor again and Sam, Val and Jazz were laughing at him and Tuck still had a shocked face.

 **Lancer's POV:**

 _They've had a child for three years and no one knew? Along with being married for 2 and a half years… they are way too young for this._ "Not to imply anything… but don't you believe you're too young to be married and have a child with another two on the way?" Ms. Man… or Mrs. Fenton looked at me with slight anger in her eyes. "No, we're not. Mr. Lancer when you were 14 turning 15 did you ever have to deal with being electrocuted half to death literally, then have to endure hundreds of life threating fights? No, you didn't. Did you ever have to watch your friends about get killed? No. We may not be in our twenty's, but age has nothing to do with anything it's experience. All five of us have been threw a hell of a lot more than any of you could ever hope to imagine. So, no I don't think I'm too young." I was stunned, I never thought of it that way. She has a very good point I can't begin to imagine everything they have been through.

 **3rd person POV:**

Dash looked at Team Phantom "Hey Danny I have a question, why don't you call your parents mom and dad?" Danny and Jazz looked at each other and Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. Jazz started "Well that's probably one of the complicated stories." The class listened intently. Danny picked up where Jazz left off "Well we told you how I became Phantom, well the Fenton's are known ghost hunter's" everyone nodded "Well… umm… I didn't want to tell Jack and Maddie at first because I was scared and guilty. They told me not to mess with the portal and I did, they got into a huge fight about how dangerous it was and for us to be around it. So, I never told them, and the ghosts now had a constant access to earth which made them more prevalent so instead of worrying about how to fix me I decided to protect Amity with Sam and Tucker of course."

"That doesn't explain why you don't call them mom and dad though." Star stated, "We're getting to that." Jazz said "Well after the spirit day incident when I found out Danny was Phantom, I started protecting him from our bio parents. But at this point Danny didn't know I knew." "When did, Danny find out you knew?" A random jock asked, Team Phantom looked at each other with a slightly worried glance. "That's not a story we like to share unless completely necessary. I can tell you all that it did have to do with why Danny's eyes were red in Walker's jail." Sam stated.

"What about his strength?" Dash asked, "Oh that was normal I would have to say that was a small amount of his strength." Val stated shrugging, this caused the classes jaws to drop "WHAT?!" they all yelled in sync. Team Phantom flinched "please don't yell mine and Sam's hearing is sensitive." Danny said, the class nodded "what do you mean that was a small amount of your strength! Dude none of us could've even come close to what you did!" A jock exclaimed. Danny sighed "ok I'll tell you just no more yelling, ok?" everyone nodded "ok well the reason Val said that was a small amount of my strength was because I can lift about fifteen tons…" a couple of jocks passed out when he said that "Wait what!? How the hell could you possibly lift that much?" Dashed yelled "I have super strength." Danny stated in a matter of fact tone "Tucker can probably bench press about 500 lbs." Dash then passed out "I guess we'll leave the rest of the parent's story for later." Jazz said continuing to eat as though nothing happened. Lancer was amazed. "The rest of you can explore the palace for a few hours after breakfast so we can get things ready to go." Sam said to the remaining class members not on the floor.

 **After breakfast**

 **Sam's POV:**

"It's so peaceful out today don't you think Danny?" He nodded. Currently me and Danny are walking through Pandora's gardens. _It's relaxing when you rule an alternate dimension._ _Val and Tuck are probably in the palace's pool right now._ "Danny! Sam!" we turned around at our names to see Star running towards us. "Yes Star?" I asked "I just wanted to apologize for Paulina. I know she seems crazy, but she really isn't. As her best friend, I had to listen to all her Danny Phantom talk."

She looks at Danny "The reason she's obsessed with you is because you saved her on so many occasions, whether she endangered herself or not. You were like her knight in shining armor, always there when she needed you and there isn't a lot of people in her life like that." She looked back at me "when Sam Phantom showed up out of the blue and you guys announced you were a couple it has kind of shattered her. I can't say she didn't mean what she said because she probably did but please don't be too hard on her she's fragile believe it or not." We were stunned, I smiled "Star, thank you for telling us. I have a question though, how did you find us?"

"Oh, Jazz showed me, this place is beautiful by the way." "Tell Pandora it's her garden." Danny said, "Yeah but didn't it begin to bloom when you two were crowned, in a way you're the reason it's this beautiful." "I never thought about it like that…" "Star would you mind telling the others we will be heading out in the next hour." Danny said, and Star nodded and turned back to the palace. She moved slightly to the side and I saw Dani coming towards us.

"We need to tell her or ask her we only have a few months." I whispered, Danny nodded. "Hey mommy, hey daddy, I figured I would find you out here." Dani smiled up at us. "Come here sweetie." I said as I reached down to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist put her arms around my neck and we continued walking deeper into the garden. "Can I ask you guys something?" "Of course, you can baby girl." Danny smiled "What is it?" "umm… I don't know how to ask this…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Dani's POV:**

 _How do I ask this…? I hope there not to mad at me… I sucked in a breath, closed my eyes and said_ in one breath "Iwanttobechangedintoachild!" I cracked open one eye to look at mommy and daddy. _I really hope there not to mad at me…_ "Danielle sweetie… What in the world did you just say?" mommy asked with a puzzled look. "Yeah Dani, I literally didn't catch a word you just said. Maybe say it one more time just a lot slower." Daddy added, "I don't want you guys to get mad at me though…"

 **Danny's POV:**

 _"Mad? What in the world would we be mad at her for?"_ I asked Sammy giving her a sideways glance, _"I have no idea Danny."_ "Dani sweetie, you haven't done anything wrong, have you?" Sam asked Dani, she nodded no. "Then why would we be mad at you baby girl? And if it's something you want the worst thing we could say is no. It's not like we would get mad at you for something you want." We watched as she took a breath "I want to become a child, I want to be my real age… please…" Dani said looking at us almost in tears. _"Well that solves that issue… that was easy."_ Sam said, I nodded. "Dani…" She looked at me "your mom and I have been trying to figure out a way to bring up this exact subject for a few days now. We just didn't know how." She looked back and forth between us with wide eyes. "Really?" We smiled nodded.

 **3rd person POV:**

Dani screamed very loud and very happily, much to her parent's pain. Jazz had been walking by the garden entrance when she heard Dani scream and came running into the garden. "Danny! Sam! Are you guys OK?" Jazz yelled panicked as her brother, sister-in-law and niece came into view. "Yeah were all good Jazz, Dani just got excited." Danny semi-yelled back as she began to get closer. Jazz sighed in relief and smiled as she finally came to a stop in front of them. "Oh? And what has gotten my sweet niece so excited?" "I'm going to become my actual age!" Jazz looked at Danny and Sam with a shocked expression. Danny and Sam glanced at each other, "Dani sweetie, why don't you go check and see if our guests are ready to go?" Sam said as she put her daughter on the ground. Dani nodded and skipped off happily.

Once she was out of view… "What the hell are you two thinking?!" Jazz inquired hysterically. "We are thinking that Dani deserves a normal life. Jazz do you ever think about how Dani feels, being a three-year-old girl in a twelve-year old's body?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. "We're her parent's sis, we want Dani to feel like she belongs, I never got that chance and Sammy chose not to but we want to give Dani that choice."

"I know how you guys feel, okay? I want Dani to have as normal a life as possible… though for this family that's pretty difficult. But have you guys considered how it will actually affect her? Mentally and physically? I mean we don't even know how to fix the age issue and Vlad would be the only one who might have an idea how to. But even if we could find him that doesn't guarantee we would be able to fix her. Plus, what assurance do we have that Vlad would even help? Jazz said, shaking her head and sighing. Danny and Sam looked at each other then looked at Jazz. "Jazz we know how hard this is going to be on Dani. At first, we wanted to make her three because we thought it was the best decision for us to make as parents, but we realized that if we forced her to change she wouldn't be happy." Sam stated.

Danny picked up where Sam left off, "We decided to ask Dani what she wanted. It's her life and it is her decision, but just now she came to us asking to change her. That alone shows how much she really wants to. It will definitely be hard on her physically. But the mental aspect is what concerns me the most. I love Dani and I don't want to put her though strain if it's unnecessary. Ultimately though it is up to Dani. If we present to her the most painful option mentally and physically, then that will show how much she truly wants this. I really hope that won't be the case though." Jazz stared at the two for a minute, then smiled.

"You two have grown up so much, I'm proud of you." Danny and Sam smiled, "Thanks Jazz for always looking out for us, all of us. You always manage to be the voice of reason, no matter what crazy situation we get into." Sam said and pulled Jazz into her for a very unexpected hug. Jazz quickly hugged back. When they pulled away Jazz had a complex look on her face. "What's wrong sis?" "Umm… I just thought of something, if we take them back… what will keep them from telling everyone about us? And what will we do about Maddie and Jack, they still have constant access to the GZ. What will stop them from coming back?" They all looked at each other, dropped their heads and simultaneously "Crap."

 **With Tuck and Val**

 **In the pool room**

 **3rd person POV:**

Tuck and Val were enjoying a relaxing time in the pool. "Cannon Ball!" Tuck yelled as he ran towards the pool. "Hey!" Val laughed as tuck's splash hit her, "So not sorry Val" Tuck laughed as he wrapped her in a hug from behind. "It's peaceful don't you think?" Val asked, "Yeah it is..." "What's wrong honey?" "Nothing I just wish I didn't have a feeling this is the calm before the storm..." "I know what you mean. This happens ever time we're about to fight a big battle. And every time we do it nearly takes one of our lives every time." Tuck tightened his arms around Val, "That won't happen this time I will not risk our child's life." "Or children!" Tucker spun Valerie around and grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Do you know something I don't?" Valerie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know anything yet. He did say that I was about two and a half months pregnant. So, I can have an ultrasound to find out how many we'll be having anytime now. It will be a little while before he would be able to tell what the baby's gender is though." Tuck sighed and back flopped into the pool. "Geez, Val don't scare me like that." "What's scary about having more than one?" Tuck grabbed a small boogie board as it was floating by and leaned on it. "It's not that Val. I would love to have more than one kid, but if what we we're saying is true, about the calm before the storm I... I don't want to risk so many lives... if that makes any sense." Val grabbed a foam noodle chair as it floated by and sat in it. "Yeah I understand honey. I know how you feel I'm worried as well."

After a few minutes of silence "Did you really mean it Val?" Valerie looked Tucker puzzled "Mean what?" "About wanting to stay here in the GZ with all of us?" "Of course! I love this dimension, compared to earth this place is peaceful. I know my dad will enjoy it here as well." Tuck smiled, "I'm glad. Think about how our kid or kids will enjoy growing up in an ancient castle." Valerie laughed, "Yeah I think they'll enjoy that. Do you really think that your parents won't come with us?" "No, they won't, there pretty comfortable in Amity. They will be excited that there getting grandchildren. Plus, they scare to easy, though they could always surprise me." Tucker and Valerie chuckled, the door to the pool room opened making Tuck and Val turn towards the door.

 **In Jack and Maddie's room**

 **3rd person POV:**

"DAM IT LET US OUT YOU DIABOLICAL ECTOPLASMIC SCUM!" "Jack stop it's no use. That ghost has taken over Danny and we can't do anything about it." "Come on Mad's there has got to be something we can do. We can wait until they take us back! We can plunder the lab and make something new that we could use to save Danny!" "I'm glad Jazz is off at college, I would hate to see how she would react to all of this…" Maddie said as she sighed and went to go look out the barred window. A knock at the door got the Fenton's attention.


	16. Random note

Hey everyone! I wanted to tell you guys about how I write and post. I write the story in word, so if anything is ever messed up it's because of the transfer from word to here so please let me know if anything is messed up!

I also have a tendency to read over a new chapter 5 times and then reread the entire story with the new chapter to make sure it makes sense and everything is spelled right **before** I transfer it. That's why if something is messed up, please tell me because I only read over it word and glance over it before it's posted.

I will try and post as often as possible. I am a junior in college, I am a seamstress and am making my friend a wedding dress and veil, I also volunteer and work a normal job so at times my life gets crazy and I'm not able to write. You will notice a spike in updates during breaks and over the summer.

Thank you all for your favorites and followings and reviews! And if you have any ideas for ways the story could go please feel free to tell me!

Also I am going back and re-updating the chapters. I have found some minor errors and am going back chapter by chapter, so if you are re-reading the story you may find some differences than the first time it was read.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Maddie's POV:**

"The princess of the Ghost Zone wishes to speak to you." The guard told us, "Thank you. Please stay here in case they try something." The voice said, and the guards nodded at the person just out of view. Jack looked at me, "Let's see what they try to fool us with this time." I whispered to Jack. He nodded, we turned to look at the person wanting to talk to us. "Hello Maddie and Jack." The voice said as the door opened fully.

"Jazz!" I yelled as I ran to hug her, she went stiff. I let her go and backed up slightly _she's doing the same thing Danny did when I hugged him after the crash._ "What's wrong sweet heart?" "You are what's wrong Maddie." I gasped, "Do not speak to your mother that way Jasmine." I heard Jack snap, "Excuse you Jack, I don't remember either of you acting very parental until now. What gives you the right to tell me how to talk to someone, I don't care for!" "What?" Jack questioned as I just stared at her, "Neither of you have acted like parents since you made that cursed Ghost portal!" She yelled, I stepped back again. _This is… this can't be my sweet daughter. What did we do to her?_ "Jazz why are you here? Actually, how are you here?" I asked, "I'm here because my niece was concerned about her parents and came to get me." Jazz said while crossing her arms.

 **Jazz's POV**

 **Short flash back:**

 _This is irritating. Why did I have to get stuck telling Maddie and Jack about Dani. Though Danny had a point, they don't trust him anymore. This is so tedious though._ **"** Hello princess! **"** The guards outside the Fenton's room said in unison. "Hello Adonis, Altair. Have the Fenton's been any trouble?" "No, your highness, just rather noisy." Adonis said looking at the door. "Would you like to see them your majesty?" I nodded at Altair. "Yes, thank you."

Altair knocked on the door before addressing the people inside. "The princess of the Ghost Zone wishes to speak to you." The guard told the Fenton's, "Thank you. Please stay here in case they try something." The guards nodded and went back to guarding the rooms entrance. "Hello Maddie and Jack" I said as I pushed open the door. I heard Maddie yell my name as she hugged me. _Let go of me!_ She let me go and backed up slightly, "What's wrong sweet heart?" _Like that should be a question._ "You are what's wrong Maddie." _She looks hurt it almost makes me feel bad… almost._ "Do not speak to your mother that way Jasmine!" Jack snapped at me, "Excuse you Jack, I don't remember either of you acting very parental until now. What gives you the right to tell me how to talk to someone, I don't care for!" "What?" Jack questioned "Neither of you have acted like parents since you made that cursed Ghost portal!" I yelled at them, Maddie stepped back again.

 _This is ridicules they don't realize what they did to Danny! They don't know how old he is, they stopped being our parents when that stupid portal was built! They didn't come to my graduation. And they dragged Danny's entire class in here not knowing what they would find and they risked Danny, Sam and Dani's life because of their stupidity, not to mention Tucker and Valerie! I am sick of their cluelessness!_ "Jazz why are you here? Actually, how are you here?" Maddie asked out of the blue, "I'm here because my niece was concerned about her parents and came to get me." Jazz said while crossing her arms. "Wait what? You don't have a niece. Danny's the only sibling you have and he doesn't have a child we would know if he did." "Yeah what she said!" "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Danny and Sam have a three-year-old daughter." I said with a very unamused face. "WHAT!?" They yelled together, "When in the hell did they have a child?" Maddie yelled fuming. "Three years ago, as I just said." "But how did we not know? You're lying just to get under our skin! You have to be a ghost disguised as our daughter!" Jack yelled, _I knew this would be difficult for them to understand._ "No, I'm not Jack I am your biological daughter. If you don't believe me, I brought one of you ghost detectors from the lab." I reached into the pocket in my dress and pulled out their latest ghost detecting device. "Here!" I shoved the device at Maddie. Her and Jack studied it, "This is definitely our newest design, and it has our signatures." Jack said pointing. O _h, look at that at least they can recognize their own device._ I held my arms out welcoming them to scan me.

Maddie hesitantly stepped forward to scan me when the scanner didn't beep they looked at me shocked. "I told you, I'm Jazz. If you still don't believe me once when I was little, before Danny was born, I was at the local park, in the town before we moved to Amity, with you Maddie and I fell off the slide and landed on a rock, effectively fracturing my knee cap. You were both so worried that I was going to die or something that you insisted I be in the ICU for TWO weeks. Which was extremely unnecessary by the way?" "We were worried you would get an infection!" Jack yelled before he got a look of realization. Maddie had the same look of realization "Jazz?" Maddie started to hold up a shaking hand but dropped it when I sent her a glare. "But, how? Why is all this happening? Why are you and Danny being so cold… wait no that wasn't Danny that was a ghost possessing him!"

"Are you really that stupid Maddie? He could tell you the similar stories of things that happened to him as a child as well. Including getting HALF KILLED by that dammed PORTAL!" They looked completely shocked "What no, we took him to the hospital, they said he was fine!" Maddie stated frantic, Jack had become quiet.

"Yeah, they said he was fine, because when he is in his human state all his bodily functions, function properly as if nothing was wrong! But if you would have been better parents and ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION TO YOUR OWN CHILD! YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT DANNY PHANTOM AND DANNY FENTON WERE THE SAME FUCKING PERSON!" "NO! That's not possible! Someone can't become a half ghost!" Jack suddenly bellowed, "Yes they can because Danny isn't the only one your old "pal" Vlad is the same way. The "Wisconsin ghost." That's Vlad." Maddie put her hands to her head and began to shake. "no… no… NO! there is no way any of this is true! I would never torcher my own son!" I snapped, "THAT IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! THOSE DAM ECTORANIUM SCALPLES YOU MADE LEFT SCARES ALL OVER DANNY'S BODY! HE WAS OUT COLD FOR FIVE DAYS! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING NOTICE! NEITHER OF YOU DID! YOU WERE TOO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT LOSING YOUR PRECIOUS GHOST SPECIUMAN THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR OWN SON! YOU SAY YOU CARE, YOU SAY YOU WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT US! THAT IS ABSOLUTE SHIT! YOU'VE HURT BOTH OF US IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE, MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! YOU ALL BUT ABANDONED US, ONCE THAT STUPID PORTAL WAS BUILT! YOU ALMOST GOT YOUR OWN SON KILLED! YOU DIDN'T COME TO MY GRADUATION! YOU HAVE MISSED MINE AND DANNY'S BIRTHDAY'S FOR THE LAST FOUR FUCKING YEARS! DANNY'S EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY WAS LAST MONTH! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER AND YOU HAVE YET TO NOTICE! And you have the gal to try and defend yourselves. You should have been arrested for child neglect, but Danny refused to let anything happen because if he did he wouldn't be able to get to his daughter who stays in the GZ." They stared at me with jaws dropped. "I knew you wouldn't listen to Danny but maybe you would listen to me."

 **3rd person POV:**

Jack and Maddie stared at Jazz with jaws dropped and eyes wide. "I knew you wouldn't listen to Danny but maybe you would listen to me." Jazz stated crossing her arms calming down. "We leave in an hour be ready." Jazz turned to leave, "Wait… Jazz," she paused looking over her shoulder, "We're… I am so sorry. I didn't realize how much pain I caused you both…" "It's too late for apologizes from either of you. You're not our parents anymore." Jazz said to them, turning and heading out the door closing it behind her. Maddie dropped to her knee's crying into her hands. Jack kneeled beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder. "What have we done Jack?! We lost our only children, because of our blindness." "We can't heal what we broke with them but maybe we can be better to our granddaughter. Jazz said we have one."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Meanwhile In the pool room**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Hey guys. You ready to head out?" Danny asked as he entered the room, coming to the side of the pool closest to the door. "Yeah, give us a minute." Tuck said as he and Val started making their way to the edge of the pool. "So, have you and Sam decided on how you're going to talk to Dani about her aging problem?" "…. Yeah about that…." "Oh no what happened now?" Val asked pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the pool. "Well… nothing happened, per say… more like we didn't get a chance to talk about it before she asked us about it…" Tuck and Val turned towards Danny with jaws dropped. "What!? Your joking, right man, there's no way…" Danny shook his head, "No I'm completely serious. Dani came to me and Sam while we were in the garden asking us if we could make her, her actually age." Val and Tuck grabbed their towels and wrapped them around themselves. "Well that goes to show you how much she wants it. Not to mention that she actually thought about it before bringing it up to the two of you." Danny nodded as they all started walking out of the pool room, heading towards their rooms. "Yeah I know. It shocked us to, I'm pretty sure we stood there for a good two minutes before we answered her."

 **Tucker's POV:**

 _Who would've thought Dani wanted to be her actual age?_ "Hey Tuck?" "Yeah man?" "While we were in the garden Jazz came to us with a very good point." "Which was?" Val interjected, "Well… now that everyone knows about us how will we keep them form telling everyone and how will we keep the Fenton's from coming back in here?"

Val and I stopped walking to stare at Danny, "Why in the crap have we not thought of that sooner? This is a really big problem." _Seriously how in the world had none of us thought of this beforehand. This is not going to bode well for us…_ "Yeah… this might have been a little better to deal with like three hours ago. Really how, out of the four of us, had we not thought about this before Jazz brought this up? We only have an hour now to think of something." Val said waving her hands around franticly as we continued walking, "actually we only have like twenty minutes…" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Smooth man. Real smooth…" I said rolling my eyes, _how can we possibly stop the Fenton's from returning? That's the more pressing issue, we can handle the class latter._ "Danny, where's Sam?" Val asked interrupting my thoughts. I looked around, "Yeah it's not like you guys to be apart when were in here." "Sam, me and Jazz decided that we could cover more ground if we spread out. I came to get you guys, while Sam went to find Dani and gather the class in the Ball room and Jazz went to tell the Fenton's their grandparents." Me and Val looked at Danny confused. "What?" "Why would you tell the Fenton's about Dani? Isn't that a little risky?" "Yeah Danny, that's a lot more than a little risky, that gives them leverage over you and Sam."

Danny shook his head confusing us more, "They need to know, I'm not going to hide Dani from them forever. They might be bad parents, but they still need to know they have a granddaughter. And if they go anywhere near Dani in a threating way, leverage is going to be the least of their concerns. That girl is friends with well over half the ghost zone, not to mention mine and Sam's aggressiveness when it comes to her safety. Along with the two of you, I think them knowing about her isn't a problem. The problem is keeping them out of the ghost zone without our permission." They went quite as they continued down the hallway towards the dining hall and thinking about their next move.

 **3rd person POV:**

"Hey guys," Jazz said walking towards them. They all came to a stop in the middle of the hall not far from the Ball room. Danny, Val and Tuck looked at her expectantly, "Well?" Danny asked nervous of her answer. Jazz shook her head and sighed, "well… I think they believe that you're you and I'm me and that they have a granddaughter, but I didn't stay long after I chewed them out." Danny, Tuck and Val gapped, "You chewed them out!? Really?" Val asked in totally disbelief. Jazz nodded "Yeah I did," she had a quick look of guilt before it vanished, "I left Maddie crying on the floor." Tucker and Valerie's jaws dropped, "there is no way you left someone crying." Tucker said in total denial, Jazz huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"For everything they've done to us they deserved it, plus I finally got to tell them what I thought, it was a long time coming." Jazz sighed, "Now back to the matter at hand…" "the ghost portal?" Danny asked, and Jazz nodded, "Yeah we have to find some way to close it and make sure they can't open it back up until we choose so." Jazz looked at Tucker "I have an idea, but I don't know how long it will take." "Sure, what's that big brain of yours cooked up this time?" "Remember how we were talking about you making a portable portal?" Tuck nodded.

"Well maybe we can make a sort of virus to shut down the Fenton portal, or make it where if someone wants through, we have to 'ok' it before it opens?" Tuck pondered that for a minute, "it could be done but I need the specs from the Fenton portal, not the ones I have, I'll need the original paper ones and all the files, once I have those I might be able to rewire or recode it so that it only omits us, or people we agree to be let in. I also might be able to add a body scanner so if they try trick someone we've allowed to have access to the portal and had them open it, so they could get through, the shield would stop them. Sorta like a ghost shield for humans. What do you think?" Tuck looked at the others, Danny nodded "I like it, but the problem is time. How long would that take?" Tuck sighed, "I'm honestly not sure. It could take me a week minimum. Which isn't fast enough."

"Wait guys, why don't Jazz and Tuck stay here and go to Frostbite's and try and figure this out? Sam, Danny and I can go back with the other's make sure they don't pull any other stupid stunts. And while we're there we can send digital scans of all the files and plans on the portal." "Val, I won't leave you alone right now." Val sighed and shook her head "Tuck honey, I don't want you to leave me alone either but right now we don't have an option, this is the best solution right now. I'm smart but I'm not on your or Jazz's level of smart. I'm much better at hitting stuff." Danny snorted a that, "Yeah I'd say, I still have the scares to prove that." Valerie huffed, "that's so not fair Danny." Danny chuckled, "I'm not mad Val, I'm proving your point. Come on up until I got crowned you still gave me a run for my money and we were on the same team." They all agreed with that, "Fine if Val goes back with you guys Danny, I want her safe." Tucker meet Danny's gazed with determination. "Don't you worry Tuck I wouldn't dare let anything happen to her or your kid. I own you both way too much to ever make that mistake." With a final nod Tuck and Val headed off to their room to get ready while Danny and Jazz headed to the dining hall to talk to the class about keeping their lives a secret.

 **Danny's POV:**

 _I hope we can convince them to keep their mouths shut about this whole fiasco. At least we have a game plan now. "Sammy?" "Yeah sweetheart?" "Are you in the Ball room?" "Yeah, most of the class is here, along with Dani. I'm just waiting on the guards to drag Paulina in here. Why what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, me and Jazz are almost there, Tuck and Val went to get ready. We just came up with a basic game plan. You, Val and me are going to take the class and Fenton's back to earth. While Jazz and Tuck go to Frostbite's to figure out how to make a human shield/scanner thing to keep the Fenton's and other unwanted guests out. But we still need to figure out how we're going to keep the class from talking." "Well I'll get them to sit down and shut up. You two get here as quick as possible so we can sort this out." "Will do. I love you Sammy." "I love you too, Danny."_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Hey Sam?" "Yeah Star?" "What are we all doing in here and where is here?" Right after the question left her lips Danny and Jazz walked through the doors in the far-left corner of the room. "I have a better question. How in the crap do you guys keep your head straight in this place? It's like a freaking maze." Dash said in a curious tone, Danny and Jazz laughed as they reached the crowd of people in the middle of the room.

"Oh, this isn't a maze you should actually go to the Minotaur's maze on the west side of the island. Now that's a maze. I've been stuck there once and at the time I had a minotaur chasing me and I have no wish to go back." "That sounds like an interesting story." Kwan said interested, "yes, it is and I have no intention of telling anyone about it." The class gave a unanimous 'Aww' and Danny suddenly got a nervous look, and the class glanced around him to look at the seething Sam.

"Danny… when did that happen?" Sam growled, arms crossing over her chest. The class glanced at each other nervously, while Jazz was trying to hold back her laughter. "Daniel James Fenton when in the hell did you get trapped in that maze!?" Danny turned around sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm… I… uh…" Everyone, except Danny and Sam, found the whole husband in the dog house scenario amusing. "I'm waiting…" "I, ugh, crap. Ok remember those few days last year when you couldn't find, contact or locate me?" Sam nodded her anger still sizzling, "and I suddenly reappeared looking like I'd been hit by a truck?" Jazz intervened, "are you talking about the time you said you got lost in the GZ and kept running into the floating rocks?" Danny nodded, Sam let out a curse so crude it made Mr. Lancer blush and the class cringe. "I knew you weren't lost! You're the freaking KING! How could you have gotten lost?! Even if you had been lost we would have been able to locate you." Danny stepped back as Sam's eyes began to glow orange, the class, Jazz and Dani followed suit taking a few extra steps back.

"Daniel, you are in so much trouble. You not only lied to me, but you also went into a maze where not even Clockwork can get out once trapped. There is a reason no one but Pandora is allowed in there!" "Hey, in my defense I didn't completely lie, I did run into a floating island and in turn that island knocked me into the maze, like you said once anyone is in there they can't get out. At least until they find their actual way out on foot." "Well then if you didn't purposely go in there, why didn't you tell me the truth when you finally came back?" Sam asked with a tinge of pain in her voice and tears forming in her eyes which had turned back to their lavender shade. Jazz whispered to Dash, "mood swings. When she's normally ticked it's a whole lot worse trust me." Dash nodded and passed the knowledge on the person next to him.

Danny took a hesitant step towards Sam holding his hand out for her to take, "because Sammy, it hadn't been that long since we had been crowned and you were being over whelmed with your new powers, position, responsibilities, Dani, school work and Clockwork knows what else" Sam took his hand and Danny pulled her close and wrapped her in a tight hug lacing his fingers through her long hair, "I had been gone for four days and you were so worried sick that you were actually sick and you were so weak form stress. I would rather have you think I was just lost and hanging out in some other ghost's lair then trapped in a maze with a psychotic minotaur bent on eating me for dinner."

Sam sighed and pulled back, "fine, I'll forgive you this one time because you have a valid excuse." She laid her pointer finger on the tip of his nose, "but you are still in trouble. You're stuck sleeping on the chaise at the foot of the bed for four days." "Aww come on…" "nope that's what you get for lying." At that moment, the doors in the right corner of the ball room opened to show Tucker and Val, walking in as they come to stand beside Dani, they looked around puzzle at their distance form Danny and Sam.

"What did we miss?" Tuck asked Dani, "Well Daddy didn't tell mommy he about got eaten by the Minotaur and she got really mad, her eyes turned orange." They made a 'O' shape with their mouths. Then exchanged puzzled glances when they processed what she said. "When the crap did you about get eaten by the Minotaur?" Tuck asked Danny, "Another time Tuck." Tuck shook his head and sighed, "Well are you two gonna duke it out or can we get this meeting started?" Sam laughed, "no he's not off the hook but I'm not going to kick his butt today." Danny shook his head chuckling and looked at Dani. "Hey baby, go find your grandma, ok?" Dani nodded and went skipping out of the same door Danny and Jazz entered from.

The class watched their exchange with intense interest, "exactly how long have you two been married?" A jock raising a curious brow after watching their exchange, "A little over a year why?" Sam answered, "'cause the two of you act like you've been married for years…" Star answered with a suspicious in her tone. "I promise, we've really only been married just over a year." Danny said, "there's a reason for us seeming as though we've been married longer. However, that is a discussion for another day right now Tuck's right, we have some things to discuss with all of you."

 **Danny's POV:**

"What do you need to discuss?" Mr. Lancer asked, "Well, we need to get you all back to Amity." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. _The class looks relieved, but Star seems to be bothered._ "Wait. What about you five?" _Well, that answer's that question._ She looked at us and we glanced at each other and nodded. "We aren't going back." Sammy said then Val added, "you all know too much about us. We would rather stay here and not risk the GIW coming after us in school or our homes, it's too dangerous for our families or you all." The class looked at each other then looked back at us like they'd come to a unanimous decision. I became suspicious, "What are you guys thinking? I don't know if I like that look…" "Daniel, you as well as the rest of the class only have a few months until graduation. Why don't you come back at least until then? I'm sure you'd rather tell your daughter you graduated rather than being drop outs. Don't you want her to have an education?" Sam looked at me, " _he isn't wrong I mean what would we tell Dani or the twins? How could we look at them and tell them we didn't graduate?" "I don't know Sammy, I don't know. Let me ask the others." I linked Tuck, Jazz and Val into our conversation, and looked at me and Sam "hey guys, what do you all think of this?" "I think he has a point Danny, I don't want you in danger, but you guys should graduate. I already have so I could stay here without a problem, without any regrets but could all of you say that?" "I would like to go back… I mean we do also need to tell our families what we plan on doing. Plus, I wanted to see if dad would come with us… would you guys mind if he came?" "No of course not your dads been supportive of you since you've been ghost hunting, for the most part anyway, I think he'd be a useful addition, and not be a threat to any of us." Sam told Val, "Tuck what do you think bro?" "Honestly Danny, I don't know I want to graduate and tell our families but I'm not about to risk Val or our kids. If we go back, we need to be sure we will be safe." "So, are we all in agreement?"_ We nodded at each other and looked back at the class.

 **3rd person POV:**

Before Team Phantom could say anything, a Kwan asked "What are guys always doing when you go quite like that? Can you guys talk to each other?" "Yes, we can, but that's again another matter. If we go back… we risk our lives and our family's lives. We have no proof that you won't betray us. We won't risk innocent lives." Danny said to the class. "You guys… I know you have no reason to trust any of us and I can't speak for everyone here, but I don't plan on telling anyone about you." Star said, the class nodded in agreement with her, "you don't have to trust us and after all the shit we've put you all threw for so long, I don't blame you if you don't trust us, but we won't be telling anyone." Dash said cracking his knuckles acting tuff, then got a nervous look, "it will be hard to explain why all the popular kids suddenly stopped bullying you guys though…" Danny and Tuck looked at each other and snickered, "hey, just say we saved your ass from a ghost attack. It's not technically a lie." The class laughed at that and they continued comment and laugh for a few minutes. That is, until the doors on the opposite end of the hall from where Danny and Jazz came in, opened on both sides, the doors clanging loudly against the walls of the ball room as opened in sync, Team Phantoms laughter died instantly.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **3rd person POV:**

The door that opened on the far-right side of the room, was were Paulina was being brought in by two guards. Sam stared at Paulina, watching cautiously, as the guards brought her a little closer to the group, but stayed by her side. Danny stared at the door across from the room from where Paulina was brought in, as another set of guards escorted the Fenton's into the room. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife and serve it on a platter. The guards brought the Fenton's to stand beside Paulina and formed a crescent shape around them.

"Well since everyone is here, why don't we get ready to leave?" Jazz asked, anxious to break the tension, that held so thick in the air. She turned to Valerie, "we know what we're all doing right?" Val nodded and turned to hug Tucker tightly. He laced his fingers threw her long, thick black hair and whispered, "You better be careful without me." As they pulled back slightly she nodded, and Tuck kissed her passionately, "you keep kissing me like that and I might have to leave more often." She chuckled lightly as they pulled apart, "You wouldn't dare." They hugged again and when they pulled apart Jazz came up and put a hand on Valerie's shoulder and looked at Tucker. "She'll be fine." She looked at Val and she stepped towards Tuck, "at least you better be." Val nodded as Danny and Sam stepped closer to her, momentarily distracting themselves from the Fenton's and Paulina. Danny meet Tucker and Jazz's gazes, "We will all be just fine. I mean this is one of the easiest missions we've been on." Tuck and Jazz nodded, chuckled lightly and headed for the door the Fenton's came through.

The Fenton's stood with Paulina and the six guards that had brought them all in. As they watched the exchange between Team Phantom, Paulina held a face of complete stoicism, while Maddie was trying not to cry, and Jack just looked pissed. They watched as Jazz and Tucker left the room without so much as a sideways glance in their direction.

"What are you looking at whore?" Paulina spat when she noticed Sam was once again looking at her. Sam stiffened and turned her gaze from Paulina to Danny. She noticed he also had a stiffened as he stared at his bioparents. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder knocking him out of his trance, "Danny? Are you ok?" He sighed and looked at her, "Yeah I guess," he looked to the class "Alright everyone, any questions?" The class glanced at each other and Dash stepped forward "Danny, how are we getting back?"

At that moment Pandora walked through the giant doors that Danny and Jazz had come through. Dani came around from behind her and went straight to her parents and aunt then smiled "I got grandma for you." Sam smiled at her daughter and patted her head, "thank you Dani baby." Dani went to stand by Valerie, who was beside Sam, while they were both behind Danny.

Danny looked up at his mother, "Is everything ready?" Pandora nodded, "Yes, it is. Have you decided what you want to do?" Danny glanced at Sam then Val over his shoulder, they both nodded, looking back at his mother, "We are going back with them until gradation then we will all be back. To stay." Pandora smiled, "I'm glad you decided to graduate, even in my time education was practiced and thought highly of."

A couple of class members including Mr. Lancer closed the small gap between them and team Phantom, "We have some questions. One still being how you plan on getting us out of here?" Mr. Lancer said, Danny and Pandora nodded and began answering their questions.

Dani looked around the room as she felt a strange sensation like she was being looked at. Her gaze met with that of the Fenton's who were staring at her, hard. She backed up and bumped into her mother's leg. Sam who had been talking to Valerie, looked down at her wondering why she'd bumped into her, until she saw the uneasy look she had on her face. Sam followed her gaze until she was looking at the Fenton's, who's eyes were trained on her daughter. Stepping in front of Dani she forced the Fenton's to look at her. She held a cold, murderous glare on them. "You so much as touch her and I will personally rip your hearts out and shove them down your throats before you can blink or fit the floor." The Fenton's paled at her threat. Val stared wide eyed at Sam.

Danny and Pandora paused their conversation with some of the class members when they heard her threat. They shared a worried glance. Everyone's eyes went straight to her. Even in this world Sam very rarely ever threatened someone, she might sass them but, hardly ever threatened. When she did, it never boded well for the other person.

 **Danny's POV:**

 _What the hell? I haven't heard Sammy threaten anyone, other than me, in… I don't know when… this doesn't bode well._ Mom and I glanced at each other again, before we turned to look at her like everyone else had. When I looked at Sammy my blood went colder than it already was. Her eyes were orange again. _Oh shit. This won't end well._ I followed Sam's glare to the Fenton's who were glancing between Sam, Dani and me and were paler than, pardon the pun, ghosts. _This is the first time they've seen her… and she has an uncanny resemblance to me in her human form._ I stepped closer to Sammy and the class split leaving a direct line for Sam, Dani and me to them. They grew even paler if that was even possible. "Is there a reason you are staring at my daughter?" They flinched at my cold tone. Jack looked at me, "We heard from Jazz about her but…" "You didn't think she was real?" I asked raising a curious brow at his insinuating tone and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, we didn't necessarily doubt it, but we just didn't expect her to look so much like you did at her age…" Maddie all but whispered looking at the floor. I narrowed my eyes at her insinuation. "Like me at that age? Just what are you saying?" Sammy put her hand on my shoulder. I fully expected her to push me out of the way and read them the riot act or rip their throats out after the threat she made. But when I glanced at her over my shoulder, her eyes had returned to that color I love so much _. I wonder what she is going to do._

 **Sam's POV:**

 _What is happening to me? My body's burning again… but at least I can see this time…_ I watched what happened around me _. I feel like a prisoner in my own body… I could feel when Danny stepped closer to me._ "Is there a reason you are staring at my daughter?" I saw the Fenton's flinch. Jack looked at him, "We heard from Jazz about her but…" _being able to listen and not interact or intervene is torcher…_ "You didn't think she was real?" "Well, we didn't necessarily doubt it, but we just didn't expect her to look so much like you did at her age…" Maddie all but whispered looking at the floor. "Like me at that age? Just what are you saying?" I finally felt the jolt that set me free last time I was trapped and stepped forward to put my hand on his shoulder.

Meeting his gaze when he looked over his shoulder, I saw the relief in his eyes. _My eyes must have changed back…_ I gently pushed past him and walked until I was right in front of the Fenton's and Paulina. The bitch looked as if she wanted to attack me, but I ignored her and focused on the Fenton's. "You have something you wish to say?" Maddie lifted her head to meet my gaze. She glanced at Jack then returned her gaze with determination, "We believe Jazz." I wouldn't have been more stunned had they knocked me upside the head with a bat.

 _There is no way they changed their minds that easily… somethings wrong here…_ I straightened then looked over my shoulder at Danny and noticed that Dani had taken shelter behind her father. Danny was gapping like a fish out of water with his arms hanging down by his sides, Valerie making a similar expression. I looked back at the Fenton's and raised a brow.

 **3rd person POV:**

"You expect me to believe you?" Sam's tone harsh and chilling, "After everything you've done to all of us. You just expect me or any of us to just let you off? No. That isn't how this works. This isn't a fairytale and we aren't stupid children and we definitely aren't fools. You have done too much damage. I and especially both Danny and Jazz, will never trust you again. That ship has long sailed. And if you ever think I would let you within three feet of my daughter without you in hand cuffs your sorely mistaken." They held a look of absolute shock. Danny had closed his mouth and had a face of stone as he walked to join Sam, again crossing his arms. "You both have no chance of redemption from Jazz or I. Jazz meant what she said, you aren't our parents anymore and Dani isn't your granddaughter. By blood she may be, but just blood doesn't make a family and you ruined your family the day you tortured me."

The class gasped, after hearing that, some of them circled behind Danny and Sam to block the Fenton's view from Danielle, who Valerie had picked up. The look on Mr. Lancer's face said he was pissed. "You tortured a child?! How absolutely insane do you have to be to torture a child?! Ghost or no ghost a child is a child. You people are sick." The class agreed, even Paulina looked at them with contempt. "I may hate the whore and her spawn, but I would never torture the child. The whore on the other hand… but never a child, ever." A few people glanced at Paulina, raising silent brows at her odd statement. Danny and Sam shook their heads at her statement.

"When we return to Amity you will shut down the portal. And we will destroy the lab and take all the equipment." Danny said in a demanding tone, silently daring them to make a move. The Fenton's gapped, "You can't do that it's our lives work! You won't tell us what to do." Jack said taking a 'tough guy' pose. Which wasn't exactly intimidating considering Danny was just a few inches shorter than Jack, but Danny was all muscle and of course has powers. "We can and will. We don't give two shits about your lives work. Which may I remind you, was used to torture your only son, and caused him to half die. I refuse to let you use the same manner of weapons or contraptions on my only daughter. We aren't asking your permission. We are telling you what will happen when we return. You have no say. Plus. In all honesty, you'll be lucky if you don't end up in prison." Sam said her eyes flashing green, while Maddie and Jack gapped at her insinuations. "Prison? You can't be serious? How will we end up in prison?" Maddie asked hysterically. For once Mr. Lancer intervened. "Samantha's right. Daniel might not turn you in for child abuse, but I certainly will. Not to mention neglect, child endangerment and lord know what else you've done to these kids. As a concerned teacher I am aloud to intervene. I also have no doubt Daniel has scares from everything you did to his ghost half. Right Daniel?" Danny nodded and pulled up the right sleeve of his black suit up to his elbow to show a multitude of scars. One that went from his wrist to up under his sleeve, it was obvious that one was extremely painful. "Dang Danny… no wonder you always wear long sleeves…" Dash said breathless, the class just stared horrified.

The Fenton's started to comment but before they could say anything more, Pandora had the guard's drag the Fenton's and walk Paulina to front gate. Then she looked at Danny with pain in her eyes, "I am so sorry you had to go through that my yiós." Danny smiled at the Greek term for son. "I know mama, I know." "You know Greek? Just how many languages do you know Daniel?" Danny, Sam and Val laughed, "We all know at least three. I know English, Esperanto, Latin, Greek, Spanish and I kind of know Frostbite's language… there isn't exactly name for his language." Danny said laughing at Mr. Lancer's shocked face. "The ghosts will occasionally talk in the language they used before their death. As rulers and guards, we kinda need to know what their saying." Sam said, she looked around, "alright everyone, follow us were heading for Amity."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **With Jazz and Tuck**

 **Just leaving the Ballroom**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Jazz?" "Yeah Tuck?" "Where should we start?" "You're the technical genius here. I thought you had it figured out." Tucker gave a sheepish smile while he scratched his cheek, "I ugh… kinda never had a chance to think it all the way through…" Jazz gave him a peeved stare and crossed her arms over her chest. As they walked toward their private lounge to gather some things before heading to Frostbite's. "Well thank you, Mr. Genius glad you were able to help." Tucker gave her a dull look, finally reaching their private lounge, they began gathering some things to take with them. "Thank you, Miss Sarcasm. I'll have you know that I had this all completely thrown on me not two hours ago." "Yeah well when has that stopped you from forming a plan before? Oh wait, I know this answer, never."

"Alright you two that's enough." Pandora snapped as she walked into Team Phantom's private lounge, shrinking to around seven feet as she came to stand in front of their coffee table. "What are you two arguing over know?" They huffed in unison, crossing the room to stand on each side of Pandora. "He's supposed to be the genius here and he doesn't know how to get started on the portal closing device or the portable portal." Tuck gave her a peeved stare, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well let's see you, find out your best friends are moving to an alternate dimension, then be offered to move with them. Get stuck going on a field trip to hell only to arrive in said hell, get blasted out of the air, crash and have one of your friends suddenly develop new powers that puts them in a trance. Be attacked by a crazy Warden ghost bent on revenge. Watch your best friends be tortured, while not being able to stop it. Along with all your secrets and theirs, blown in a matter of hours. Have their three-year-old child in a twelve-year-old's body suddenly want to be aged backwards into that three-year-old body while she, also, is developing new powers, and that, not only is your fiancé is pregnant but your best friend is too, and then be told you need to develop two different devices, one that can stop ALL unauthorized access to an alternate dimension, while the other can open said portal anywhere you want it to…. Oh, and then have your fiancé and friends go on a mission without you. Yeah… I'm sorry to inform you but the technical genius is a on a little bit of over drive right now." That took away Jazz's steam, she dropped her arms and gave him a sympathetic smile.

 **Jazz's POV:**

 _Dam… I knew they went through shit but… geez… I'm such an ass._ "Tuck I'm sorry. I forgot that you've been through more than me in the last forty-eight to seventy-two hours … I shouldn't be pushing you… I'm sorry." I dropped my arms, giving Tuck my 'I'm sorry I was a jerk smile' and began to rub my left arm shyly. "I'm being really unfair to you." "No Jazz, it's ok I know you've been through shit too. I shouldn't have snapped at you… we never told you exactly what was happening before you and Dani got here." I stepped forward to pat his forearm and he squeezed my hand and smiled down at me. I looked at mom, "So, what's the status on the others?" "They headed out a few minutes ago the guards are escorting them. That girl that threated my daughter-in-law is in chains as well as those ghost hunting… things." She pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you Jasmine, I am so sorry you had to live with those… people for so long. I am thankful for one thing they did though." I pulled away and looked up at her, raising a brow. "What could you possibly thank them for? They've caused nothing but problems in this dimension for years and tried to attack us in your home." Mom put her large hand on my cheek and smiled. "If not for them, I wouldn't have you or your brother. I wouldn't have a granddaughter, and the ghost zone most certainly wouldn't be in as good a shape as it is now." Mom moved to put a hand on Tucker's shoulder, "I'm also thankful for you, Lord Tucker along with Lady Valerie. I'm sure she will be fine my lord, no need to worry, my son and his wife would never let anything happen to her, you know that." "I know Pandora," he placed his hand over hers, "I have faith in all of them but, just knowing my future wife and child are out there without me… it just makes me nervous… I know they'll be safe, but I have that annoying 'what if' voice, you know?"

 **3rd person POV:**

Pandora smiled, "spoken like a father. You will be a wonderful father Tucker." "Thank you." Pandora pulled away for them and headed for the door, only pausing to look over her shoulder, "I will leave you two, to it. But I do think it would be wise to go to Frostbite's land as quickly as possible, he has more resources than I for a task as this. Along with means of communicating with the others." With that she left them. "Mom's right we should get going to Frost's, he'll be able to help us… plus he has the infinity map, we might be able to find some way to harness that to help us with the portal closing situation." Tucker nodded, and with a quick good bye to Pandora they headed to Frostbite's home.

 **With the class**

 **On the way back to the Fenton Portal**

 **3rd person POV:**

The class was on a floating platform being pulled by a few ghost horses, similar to, the one the Fright Knight has. The class was standing in a semi-circle around Sam, Val and Dani. With the Fenton's and Paulina a few feet away near the back of the platform surrounded by guards and in cuffs chained to the back of the platform.

Danny had just changed back into his human form as he landed on the platform beside Dani. He handed her, her favorite princess doll Pandora had given her for her second birthday. "Thank you, Daddy!" "No problem baby girl, just next time don't forget her ok?" Dani nodded, Danny smiled then turned to hug Sam. "Danny, just so you know this is really weird." Danny let go of Sam and turned to look at Dash with a puzzled look. "What's weird?" "Seeing you, Sam and your daughter switch from Fenton's to Phantom's and back again. Not to mention saying 'your daughter', never thought I'd say that until a long time from now or be talking to you the way we are… or at all." Danny, Val and Sam laughed, "Yeah I suppose all this is strange for all of you… and us just doing things without warning tends to spook people." Sam said chuckling slightly, "as for our daughter all of you are welcome to call her Dani or Danielle. That is her name after all, she may be our daughter but she's her own person." "Yeah! I'm me, not mommy or daddy!" Dani huffed crossing her arms. The class laughed and this time, Mr. Lancer spoke, "You know Daniel, I have been hard on you all these years because I knew you were capable of doing anything you wanted so long as you were focused… and I was right… though I didn't expect you to turn into a ruler of an alternate dimension." Danny laughed pulling Sam into his arms, having her back against his chest and laying his chin on her head.

"Yea I suppose, destiny is a funny thing. I started out wanting to be an astronaut and I ended up being a ruler of an alternate dimension, father and husband all by age eighteen." Sam smiled at Mr. Lancer, "We're sorry for causing you so many headaches all these years. I swear we weren't purposely trying to cause you problems." Val nodded in agreement. "Our only goal was to protect everyone… well that and pass our classes and keep our identities hidden… and we all see how that worked out." One of the geeks spoke up, "Hey Valerie… who exactly is your secret identity… other than being part of their royal ghost guard, is there something else you're hiding?" Val rubbed the back of her neck nervously and glanced at Danny and Sam.

 **Val POV:**

 _"What do you guys think? Should I tell them who me and Tucker are?"_ I asked Danny and

Sam, _"It's totally up to you Val. Just because all of mine and Danny's secrets are out, doesn't mean you need to tell them about you and Tuck. They know you are part of the royal guard, that can be all they know." Sam answered and Danny added, "I mean whenever we have to fight a ghost and you and Tuck are helping, you can play the guard card, but even if you do and they never see you and see the red huntress and brown hunter, I'm sure that at least one of these idiots might manage to connect the dots… eventually. Though because of your suits they might not. Mr. Lancer may get suspicious though."_ Sam and I laughed at that comment, the class looked at us like we were crazy, and another geek asked, "Were you guys just doing that mind communication thing again?" I nodded, "That is so cool!" I put one hand on my hip and used the other to point at Danny, "Thank Danny it's one of his powers."

 **3rd person POV:**

"Speaking of which, just how many powers do you have Danny?" Dash asked, Team Phantom hesitated to answer that, with the Fenton's and Paulina present it could be dangerous to give out too much personal information. "Let's just say I have way too many to count." The class gave another in sync 'aww' but returned to the previous topic. Star repeated the geeks question, "So, Val, what are you and Foley hiding?" Val put both her hands on her hips, she glanced at Danny and Sam then looked at the class. "How many of you know about the brown hunter and red huntress?" The whole class raised their hands then dropped them, and a random class mate said, "the red huntress came out no where, a few months after Phantom appeared and started hunting him. Then about a year later she started helping him and the brown hunter showed up… what does that have to do with anything?" Val and Danny shared a knowing look and laughed. "What's so funny?" Kwan asked, Valerie stood up straight and pressed a button on her head band. Her huntress helmet expanded from the head band incasing her head and slowly her suit began to cover her body. After a minute in Valerie's place stood the red huntress.

Jaws dropped, "Holy crap!" Dash exclaimed then paused, "Wait… ok so if Fenton is Phantom and Sam is Mrs. Phantom and Valerie is the red huntress does that mean Foley is the brown hunter?" Danny stepped away from Sam and clapped, "I'm surprised you got that that fast. Truly, I'm impressed." Some of the class gave him a peeved stare, while Val powered down. "Danny don't be so sarcastic, I mean come on its not their fault they never bothered to notice every time Phantom was around none of us were anywhere to be seen. Or that after a fight you'd returned with a new bruise." They turned their glares to Val, then Sam added, "Seriously, now I have a question since you've all questioned us it's our turn to question you." "What could you possibly have a question to us about?" Star asked, Val, Sam and Danny glanced at each other, put their hands on their hips then asked in sync, "How in the crap did none of you ever notice?"

 **Class POV:**

We glanced around at each other, while Danny, Sam and Val continued to stare at us waiting for an answer. _How did we never notice? Looking back, it was so obvious it's sad that we didn't._ "I never thought that the weak, quite Danny Fenturd could ever be someone as cool as Danny Phantom. You had the perfect cover, and after the way you acted those few weeks Freshman year you kinda got a rep as a weakling, that trips over himself." Dash said shrugging, then added chuckling the last bit "but, I take all that back, your defiantly not weak and I'm glad you never decided to hand me my ass on a platter." Danny doubled over in laughter and Mr. Lancer snapped, "Mr. Baxter! Language. We have a child present!" "I guess in all honesty we never considered it a possibility for losers to be someone so… cool…" Star added rubbing the back of her neck, then a nerd added, "I noticed."

 **3rd person POV:**

Danny straightened instantly and him, Sam, Val and the rest of us turned to the group of nerds in the middle of their huddle. They shrunk back slightly but the one in the very middle spoke up, "Guys come one, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom? Not only does he look the same in both forms, but he also has a name that sounds similar. The only differences are his hair and eye color, even his voice is the same it just has that creepy echo…" Danny and Sam glanced at each other, then looked back at him. "What echo?" They asked in sync, then they looked around and their gaze landed on Valerie and they repeated their question. "What echo?" Valerie rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "you know how some of the ghosts have that weird echo to their voice that makes it sound other worldly?" Danny shook his head no, but Sam paused, bringing her hand up to her chin obviously thinking about something. "Hang on a sec. I remember hearing it." Danny looked at Sam then around, "Someone please explain I'm completely in the dark here." "I remember hearing the echo before the Undergrowth incident. But after that I don't remember hearing it again." Sam looked up from the platform to look at Danny, "Every ghost has an echo to their voice but if you've never heard it and I only heard it before the Undergrowth incident maybe ghosts can't hear the echo." Danny, Val and the class looked at her like she was crazy.

"Guys think about it. Danny has been half ghost since, basically the beginning of Freshman year, when the Fenton Portal was created, before then ghosts were a rarity. So, if he'd never heard a ghost speak beforehand he would have never heard the echo. After that he was part ghost and he's never heard the echo. I remember hearing the echo but only before the attack of Undergrowth. That's when I was given ghost DNA. I was made into a half ghost as well. So, if I can't hear it anymore and Danny's never heard it, it only makes since that ghosts can't hear the echo." Sam looked at Dani, "Have you ever heard an echo sweetie?" Dani shook her head no. "I'm not sure what you're talking about mommy." Sam looked back at everyone, "See…" Danny and Val nodded, so did Mr. Lancer and a few others. "Yeah that makes since." Danny said, then looked back at the nerd, "So if you knew, why did you never say anything?" The nerd shook his head, "I noticed the similarities, yes, but honestly your personalities are so different between Fenton and Phantom I couldn't get solid proof and without actually seeing you transform you wouldn't know. I honestly thought it was your dead twin or something."

Danny shook his head, then paused to think and turned to Sam and Val. "Am I really that different between Fenton and Phantom?" They shook their heads no, "We don't think so but to be fair we all look and act different at school. So, I can see why they didn't know." Sam said, Star added, "To be fair we are talking in past tense. Now that we've actually seen you for you, I don't see a difference." The class nodded as Star continued, "and that's not just from seeing you actually change forms. I personally was comparing you to Phantom the minute after the crash. You are all actually really cool, I don't know why you were hiding who you were all these years." "Well for one I didn't need to be credited as a hero when I knew I was, second after I had Sammy, Danielle and Tuck. I didn't care how anyone else saw me… though I am glad Val stopped trying to kill me…" everyone laughed at that, except Valerie who huffed and crossed her arms. "Hey, I only stopped after Sam and Tuck kept me from blasting you, after I knocked you out of the sky. If you hadn't reverted when you did I probably would've attacked you through them…" She looked at the platform, "and I still feel bad about that." Danny smiled and rubbed Val's back, "It's ok Val you know none of us have any hard feelings about that."

 **Danny's POV:**

"Your majesty?" "Yes Adras?" "We're are almost to the destination." "Thank you." I turned to the class, "Alright everyone we're about at the portal, get ready." I watched as the class began collecting their things. I glanced at Sammy as she was kneeling beside Dani, helping her put her backpack on and smiled. _"Sammy. Your mom mode is showing…"_ I mentally said in a sing-song tone, she glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me. "Real mature, my love, real mature." I said to her sarcastically, leaning against the rail behind me and crossing my arms and legs. I glanced up from her and noticed most of the class staring at us… again. _Sammy hasn't noticed yet_ , she stood up and walked to me,

"So, what? They already know so I don't think I need to pretend I'm no longer a mother." I returned my gaze to hers meeting her lovely violet eyes. I shrugged, "Well I was just making sure you were aware your mom mode was showing… you tend get shy when I point it out." She reached up and ran her pointer finger down the line of my jaw stopping under my chin, rising chills all over my body. She gave me a smirk, that told me she knew exactly what she was doing to me and the seductive humor in her eyes was killing me. She stepped closer to me, there was less than a hands width between us.

I leaned forward slightly to whisper in her ear, while I looked back up towards the class to notice their stares were now curious, "If you don't stop Sammy, you might regret making me so hard, with all these people around. After all I know exactly what I do to you, especially when you know I'm turned on." She smirked again and trailed her finger down the hollow of my throat down to my chest where she splayed her hand. She stood up in her tip toes and whispered back, "Oh I won't be regretting a thing dear, after all I know how hard it is for you, just as I know hard it is for me, the only difference I don't show when I'm turned on." I glanced down at her arms to see the chills I had raised, "are you sure about that?" She leaned back looking at her hand on my chest, she took her pointer finger and gently drew an infinity symbol on my chest and trailed her finger back up to chin. She looked back up at me and slightly tugged at my chin making me lean back down slightly. When I did she planted a hot, heated kiss on my lips. Right as I was about to move to capture her in my arms she stepped back, smirked and turned back to Dani. _Dam women you are evil. "You are so going to get payback later."_ I looked back to the class some of the girls were blushing like they had heard what we had said, others were just wide eyed. "Yes?" Star was the one who spoke up, "I'm going to ask my earlier question again. How long have you too been married?" I laughed, "a little over a year." "then why don't I believe you?" This time all of Team Phantom laugh, including Dani. The class began looking at them, like they're all crazy. Val's the one who speaks up after catching her breath, "It's because of who they are." The classes looks' turn confused, "Danny and Sam are rulers of the Ghost Zone guys. They were married the same day they we're crowned, by Clockwork." "What does that have to do with anything?" Dash asked, "It has to do with everything, you see I would have still been able to be King, it didn't matter if I married or not, but, unlike Pariah Dark, I was only half of a whole and because of that I needed someone else to share the strain of the Ghost Zones pull for energy." That just confused them more, "Alright let me start from the beginning."


	22. Hi again!

Hello, everyone! I'd like to start with thanking everyone who's commented, viewed, Favorited and Followed.

I have read a lot of different Fanfic's, anything from Inuyasha to Miraculous Ladybug to Danny Phantom. I actually read around 50 different field trip fanfic's, but it was one in particular that actually got me to write my story. At the time I started writing my own, I had lost the bookmark to the one that inspired me and actually about a hour ago I found the story again so I would like to credit the person who inspired my story, ForeverPhantom2007, they wrote the story, Class Field Trip To The Ghost Zone.

If you read that story and mine I admit there are some very similar parts, such as the prison scene. I didn't mean to make them so similar but I promise the story is my own, but again, I would like to credit ForeverPhantom2007 for the inspiration and if certain scenes seem to close for comfort then please credit them to ForeverPhantom2007, because their story came out before mine and also because they did inspire mine.

On another note, I would like to ask you all to tell me if you like the story and if you would like me to continue writing. You can tell me either by review or private message, either is fine to me.

Again Thank you all!

-Kitillia


	23. Chapter 21

**Just a short statement before the story:**

 **I know this chapter is short but let me know what you think, things are about to get serious.**

 **Thank you - Kitillia**

 **Chapter 21**

 **3rd person POV:**

 **Meanwhile:**

 **With Tuck and Jazz:**

Jazz shivered as they came into Frostbite's realm. Tucker brought them to hover above the snow in front of Frostbite's main cave. Jazz hopped off and landed in the ankle-deep snow. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Tuck's hover board retracted into his boots as he landed beside her. "I'm glad they have signs put up, or I would get lost every time I came here." Tucker laughed at Jazz's statement, "It just takes some getting used to is all. This is only what, your' like fourth visit? It's going to take time for you to learn it all. Even if you're a genius." Jazz laughed to as they made their way inside the cave. "Sir Tucker! Princess Jasmine! It's great to see the two of you." Frostbite exclaimed as he met them in the middle of the cave.

"It's good to see you as well Frostbite." Jazz said as she went to hug the fuzzy beast. "Hey, we need to use the lab for a few experiments, if you don't mind?" "Not at all Sir Tucker. Is there anything I might be able to help you with?" "Actually, there is." Frostbite nodded and they all headed further into the cave. Frostbite and his people had set up a laboratory, about two years ago, for Team Phantom to use whenever they were in the GZ.

"What is it you need help with?" Frostbite asked as they walked. "Well… it's a little complicated. You know how the Infinity map shows and can take you to any natural portal in the GZ?" Frostbite nodded, "and you know how Vlad and the Fenton's were able to manufacture their own portals?" again he nodded, Jazz interjected. "Well our parents found out about Danny's other life here and now we have to find a way to block them from getting back in. Currently, him, Sam and Val are taking the students back to Amity as we speak." "And once they get there they plan on shutting down the portal after we get back there as well." Tucker finished. Frostbite pondered the information he was given. "If they plan to shut down the portal once you return, how do they plan on returning and how do you plan on keeping the Ghost Hunters out?"

"Well, that's the kicker. We don't just plan on shutting down the portal, we plan to destroy it. So, the Fenton's can't use it to return." Tuck answered, Frostbite looked concerned, "If the portal is closed completely, how do you all plan on returning? Without the portal you cannot access the Infinite Realms." Tuck rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "Yeah that's the next problem. We also have to make a portable portal device." Frostbite put a paw on his chin, "and that's not all." Frostbite looked to Jazz, "Danielle wants to age backwards." Frostbite's eyes widened in shock. "Princess Dani said this?" Jazz and Tuck nodded, Frostbite sighed dropping his hand. "Well that will make things a little more complicated. Even though we have advanced medical equipment and have knowledge on many things that far exceeds human understanding… I truly don't know if we have the capabilities of returning the princess to her actual age." "Well, right now, we need to focus on trying to figure out the portals." Frostbite and Jazz nodded.

Tucker, Jazz and Frostbite were all hovering over a work table with plans for the portable Portal maker. "Alright, I think that should do it!" "Nice Tuck and it only took us an hour!" Tuck sent a glare to Jazz, "Don't be a smart ass. This is entirely new tech. you can't expect me to finish it in ten minutes!" Jazz held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, I never said it was a bad thing it took an hour. I just said it did. I would have guessed it would have taken longer." She moved her hands to her hips and huffed, "What's on your nerves?" Tucker sighed, "Sorry Jazz. I'm just on edge." Jazz glanced at Frostbite to see him also give Tucker a concerned look. "What has you worried, Sir Tucker?" Tuck stood up from his arched position and crossed his arms. "I'm honestly not sure. Before Val, Sam and Danny left for the portal, me and Val were talking and we both had a very bad feeling." Jazz dropped her hands from her hips, "What kind of bad feeling?" Right after Jazz asked that question a Yeti burst through the door breathless.

"My lord Frostbite!" Frostbite, Jazz and Tucker paused in the middle of their conversation, to all turn towards the startled voice. It was one of Frostbite's friends and trusted council members and he looked terrified. Jazz and Tucker quickly glanced at each other before giving their attention to the Yeti. It was very unlike one of the Yeti ghosts to ever get spooked. Unless Danny is involved. "Yes, Gillius? What is the matter?" Frostbite asked concerned for his friend. "We just received word from Clockwork…"

 **Meanwhile:**

 **With the class:**

"Alright let me start from the beginning…" Danny began but stopped mid-sentence. Sam went stiff beside him, making everyone, including Val and Dani look at them with concern. "Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong, you never look this freaked out?" Danny and Sam looked at each other with extremely concerned looks. "Guy's seriously what's the matter I've never seen you two this freaked?" Valerie asked not being able to hide the panic in her tone. The class glanced at each other worried, even the Fenton's and Paulina became unnerved at the suddenly silent couple.

"Sam get them out of here now!" Danny said in a dead serious tone that chilled everyone to the bone. Val and Dani stared wide eyed at the couple shocked to actually hear Danny call Sam, Sam instead of Sammy. Which he hasn't done in years. "Daddy, what's going on why are you so serious?" Danny met Dani's concerned gaze with cold, serious eyes. "Danielle you're going with your mother and you will not leave her side or Amity until I return. Do you understand?" Hesitantly Dani nodded, even more worried than before. Valerie looked between Sam and Danny, concerned and curious.

Danny turned from Dani to Val, "Valerie you are to keep them safe and not let either of them out of your sight. You three are all Amity's going to have." Val's eyes widened at his tone and implications. "Wait Danny, Sam, what the heck is going on with you two right now?" Sam answered as Danny transformed, "Valerie were in massive trouble." "Yeah, I got that message loud and clear, but from what? Nothing can beat Danny let alone the two of you together. What can be so bad it freaks… you... both… Oh Shit." Sam stared at Valerie's now wide eyes. "You can't be serious, I thought Clockwork had _him_ under lock and key?"

"Yeah, so did we." Danny said looking between Dani, Sam and Val. He bent down to give Dani a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Danielle?" He said into her hair, "Yeah?" "I want you to be a good girl for mommy ok?" Dani had tears in her eyes, "I will daddy, I promise." "Good girl." Danny let her go and lifted off the platform. Looking at Val and Sam with serious eyes, "When you get to Amity. Shut it down. Immediately. Then find Vlad, shut his down too. No matter what it takes." They nodded looking sad, Dash decided to speak up at this point. The atmosphere around them had grown to almost an unbearable heaviness. "Shut what down? What the hell is going on?" Danny gave one quick look around the class. His gaze landed back on Sam. "I love you Sam Fenton." She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I love you Danny, please come back with Tuck and Jazz intact." With a curt nod Danny took off so fast, it caused a shockwave that shook the platform. "Dam that's fast." Kwan said, then everyone turned to Sam, who was still looking in the direction Danny had flown.

Sam transformed and turned to Adras, "Faster. Now. I don't give a dam if the platform shatters get us to that portal now." Her voice cold and firm, Adras nodded. As the platform began to pick up speed vines came up to wrap themselves around the class holding them in place as the platform began to speed faster and faster.

"Samantha, what is going on? Where did Daniel run off to? What is making you three so tense?" Lancer asked clinging to the vine around him. Dash added, "and who's him?" At that question Sam turned around slowly to grimly face everyone. She held her hands up encasing the platform in an ecto-shield. She looked at them and with one statement, she sent them all into gasping, gaping, frightened children.

"The end of the world."


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **(Picks up at the end of Chapter 13/ beginning of 14)**

 **Jazz's POV:**

 **"** AAAHHHHH!" I shot up onto a sitting position on my bed, holding my head in my hands. _That was one hell of a nightmare. This is bad. Really bad. I need to tell Danny._ I get up and head out my door. I stop at Tucker's door and knock. "Hey Tuck? Val? Are you up?" I hear a grunt and footsteps, the door opened for me to see a very sleepy Tucker. "Yes Jazz?" He paused looked at me closer and stood straight up. "Jazz what's wrong?" I heard Val immediately get out of the bed. When she gets to the door she glances around Tuck's torso and looks at me concerned. "Jazz are you alright? You're very pale. Do I need to call for the doctor?" "No, I'm ok guys, I just need you to come with me to see Danny." They glanced at each other concerned and nodded. I watched as Tuck pulled on a shirt and Val pulled on a robe, once they joined me in the hallway we headed for Danny's room.

I knocked on Danny's door, when I didn't get an answer I knocked again. Without an answer, yet again I glanced at Val and Tuck to see concerned looks that probably mirrored my own. I slowly opened the door and glanced around not seeing them. I looked to see the bed disheveled. I looked to Tucker, "HEY GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?" Tuck yelled "WERE IN THE BATHROOM!" Danny replied. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and headed to the bathroom.

"Geez guys if you wanted to shower together you could've said so" Tuck laughed as we all walked into the bathroom. We all stopped as soon as we saw Sam's paler than normal complexion. "Sam what's wrong do I need to get the doctor?" I asked, then paused slightly when I felt a massive sense of de ja vu. Danny sat down beside her on the tub and began to rub her back. "You might want to get the doctor but not because I'm sick" "What do you mean you were throwing up?" I asked, "What did we learn yesterday?" "That you and Val are pregnant bu… oh ok… but wait how do you have morning sickness already?" "That's why we need the doctor." "Alright, I'll go get him now." I said walking out. _Something is really wrong. That and this is almost exactly how the dream went…_

 **3rd person POV:**

After Jazz returned with the doctor Sam was taken back to the infirmary for more tests and Team Phantom went with her. After 20 minutes of Sam trying to convince the team to go eat breakfast, the doctor cut in "Your highness, royal guards, princess, please go eat. I will be here with the Queen and…" Jazz interrupted the doctor, "Doctor, I am sorry to interrupt but…" Team Phantom looked to Jazz concerned, "Jazz are you alright?" Tucker asked, and Val added, "Yeah you've had me worried since you woke us up…" Sam and Danny glanced at each other then back to the others. "What do you mean she woke you up? What's going on?" Danny asked, Tucker looked at him. "The whole reason we came to your room this morning was because Jazz was knocking on our door. She asked us to come with her, she was paler than normal, and I knew something was wrong. Then we get you your room and you're both nowhere in sight… honestly I'm a little freaked…" He turned back to Jazz, "What's going on Jazz?" Jazz sighed and looked around at all of them. "I think I know what's wrong with Sam." They all looked at her confused, "What do you mean Jazz?" Sam asked, and Jazz looked between the Doctor, Danny and Sam "Sam you're pregnant with twins and you'll only be pregnant for three months…" Everyone's jaws dropped.

 **Jazz's POV:**

I looked to the Doctor, "Could you please give us some privacy?" He nodded, bowed and floated out of the room. "How in the hell could you possibly know that?!" Danny exclaimed as soon as the Doctor was gone. While he braced himself against the bed Sam was on to keep from falling over, he put a hand on his head and looked at me. They all looked at me with mixed expressions of shock, confusion and concern. I bit my lower lip and rubbed my arm. "I may have been hiding somethings from you guys…" That got their attention, "Jazz you better start talking and fast because you really starting to scare me…" Val said, and the others nodded in agreement. I sighed again, knowing this was going to take a while to explain. "Okay I can explain but I need to start at how I knew to come back from school…" They all looked at me expectantly, I looked around for a chair. I saw a rolling chair and pulled it closer. So, I was sitting in front of the hospital bed Sam was in. "Alright… It all started a few months ago, back when I was at college…"

 **Flashback:**

 **Jazz's POV:**

 **_'_** _"Yes Danny, I'm doing just fine. How are the others?" I moved the phone from one ear to the other, leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs. "Their doing well, Dani is gaining more and more control of her powers every day." I smiled, "that's great! Ever since we learned about her from Vlad's notes, I've been really excited about her learning. Have you ever thought about who she gets her powers from?" "Well that's what me and Sammy were talking to Frostbite about, when Vlad created her it was well before the incident with undergrowth that gave Sammy her powers. So that means that she'd only have a variation of my powers, but the weird thing is she's showing signs of Sam's power and also some we've never seen before." I put my hand to my chin, "hmmm… that is strange… you know something we've never thought of?" "What?" "What if all the years of ghost ectoplasm had some sort of effect on all of us? Think about it. Your run in with the Fenton portal should have killed you, fully, it would've any other person. What if all those years of Jack and Maddie messing around with ectoplasm, around us, somehow altered our genetic make-up? I'm learning about genetic mutations now and it is possible over the years our bodies have adapted… though normally it takes thousands of years. But what if ectoplasm has some sort of amplifying effect?" "Yeah, I can totally see that for you and me… but that wouldn't explain Dani, Tucker or Sammy…"_

 _"Think about it Sam and Tuck had been helping you fight ghosts for at least a year and a half when Danielle came along, and weren't they like three feet from the portal when you accidently turned it on? That would give them both massive exposure too. And if ectoplasm has the amplifying effect that I'm beginning to think it does then, maybe just maybe, both Tucker and Sam had or have ghost DNA in them beforehand. Then they just needed the right trigger or an increase dose of ectoplasm to cause a transformation like yours. Haven't both Sam and Tucker transformed beforehand?" I drop my hand and move the phone to my other ear again. "I know Sam's was after Danielle was born but that doesn't mean she didn't have trace amounts of ghost DNA in her before… the only question is what did that DNA give her in terms of powers, we know Undergrowth gave her the plant powers, but what if she has more than just those?" "I totally get what you're saying, and it makes a ton of sense, but if what your saying is true or possible then that means Tucker might also be half ghost…" "that might explain his abnormal strength… I know he fights ghosts everyday but still, if he was fully human he wouldn't be able to do some of the things he does, you know?" "Yeah your right… Dam Jazz college is just making you smarter… I'll talk to Frostbite, Clockwork and Vlad about it and see if they can tell me anything to add too or dismiss your theory… hang on," I hear him move the phone away from his mouth, "Yeah Sammy? … Okay let me get off with Jazz and I'll be right there!" He comes back, "You still there?" "Yep, duty calls?" "Sorta, Tuck was able to find some info. on one of the ghost we fought the other day, they say it's something strange, I need to go look." "Yeah you go be all king like and al. I'll talk to you later, ok?" "Of course, be safe Jazz." "You too, love you." "Love you too big sis." I heard the receiver click off. I slowly let the hand holding my phone drop slowly into my lap_. _Maybe that's why I keep having these weird visions. I thought I was going crazy but saying it out loud makes sense. All my dreams have happened, every single one, they haven't been to the T, but they've still happened. I need to look into this more tomorrow._ I got up and got ready for bed.

 ** _'After Danny, had taken in enough energy to heal his leg and restore his energy he sat up and smiled at his secret wife who smiled back. "So, 'Inviso-bill' have a nice 'nap'?" Tucker asked with a smirk, Danny only replied with a smirk of his own as he grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze as he nodded, and Tucker laughed. That's when the bell rang, and Mr. Lancer walked in. Mr. Lancer walked straight to the board and wrote 'Field trip' which caught everyone's attention. When Mr. Lancer heard everyone had quieted down he turned around to face his students. "Good morning class. At the end of this week we will be taking a three-day field trip." Everyone groaned "but this won't be an ordinary field trip," All the students looked to Mr. Lancer confused and a feeling of dread washed over Team Phantom. "We will be going on a camping trip to another realm! Known to us as the Ghost Zone!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed happily, "curtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Then they heard BANG… BANG…BANG… when the banging never stopped, it caused everyone in the room to turn in the direction of the sound only to become more stunned at what they witnessed. Mr. Lancer yelled "Mr. Fenton! Stop that banging this instant before you knock yourself out!" With one final extremely hard bang Danny slowly raised his head, his bangs covering his eyes slightly, looking directly at Mr. Lancer's shocked face. Danny looked back down at his desk to notice he had used more strength than he thought because there was now a very large crack in the desk. He knew their shock must also stem from the fact he didn't have a bruise or cut. "Shit." He cursed quietly. He looked back up and around to see everyone staring at him shocked. He shrugged, trying to play cool "must be thinner than it looks… sorry." He said looking at Mr. Lancer. Then he looked over to Sam, who was struggling to keep her eyes light purple. I heard Mr. Lancer clear his throat and looked up to see him staring at me. I raised an eye brow and he continued "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton will be taking us on this trip and said that we need to read over the permission slips carefully." "Mr. Fenton, you won't have to sign the permission slip because your parents are the heads of this trip and already gave their permission." Lancer said as he passed out the permission slips and began to read over them. By the end of class, they were all furious again. It also didn't help Sam any that Paulina was gushing over Danny Phantom and saying how she was going to get him back from the slut Sam Phantom, who in her mind stole him from her. Danny sighed and looked at his friends "this has been one hell of a Wednesday." They nodded in agreement.'_**

 _I opened my eyes a put my hand on my head._ _Not again… Wednesday…_ _I turned my head to look at the clock, it flashed Tuesday, 5:20 a.m.,_ _so if I'm right then they'll learn tomorrow about the trip… but when would they be going? It's too early to call Lancer and ask, I can't call Danny he'd be exhausted for class… plus, Clockwork only knows who he was up all-night fighting…_ I sighed, " _I guess I should get up and take a shower before class starts."_ _Geez why can't my dreams tell me exactly when things are going to happen._

 _I looked at the clock as I walked out of the bathroom. "6:00 a.m., huh I guess I have a little time for food, maybe I can call Lancer." I quickly change and get my phone off my nightstand. I grab my notebook with numbers, out of my nightstand. "Where is it… ah there." I find Lancer's number in my note book and dial it. It rings a few times, "Hello?" "Hello, Mr. Lancer, this is Jasmine Fenton." "Oh, hello Jasmine. How is college?" "It's good, thank you. I actually had a question about how Danny's doing in school? My parents haven't been able to tell me, apparently Danny hasn't told them anything. I just wanted to make sure his academics are going well, it being his senior year and all." "I understand, he's been doing well actually. I believe Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley have been helping him. He has a few C's but so far most of his classes are B's. He's doing much better this year." "That's great! I'm so happy to hear that! From what little he has said he did mention that Sam and Tucker are helping with studying. It must really be paying off. I'm so glad to hear that, I was worried he might not be able to go on his senior trip." "Didn't your parents tell you Jasmine? They'll be a field trip this Friday, that they organized. To the Ghost Zone. It's an all weekend trip, it's going to replace the senior trip." Shit. "No, they didn't mention anything about it. They were probably to busy working on one of their projects and it probably just slipped their minds. Thank you so much Mr. Lancer, for everything." "It's not a problem at all Jasmine. I'm glad I could help, it's very considerate of you to check in on Daniel." "It's a big sister's job! I have to go to class now, thank you again." "Your welcome Jasmine call anytime you have a question." "I will thank you, goodbye." "Goodbye." I pressed the end button and tossed my phone into the bed. "SHIT!" I screamed. Well great that dream was true then. I guess I need to talk to my teachers and see if I can miss a few days…'_

 **End of flashback:**

 **Back in the infirmary:**

 **3rd person POV:**

"So that's how you knew about the trip and how you were there Friday morning." Sam said and Jazz nodded, "it's not the first time it has happened either, I had a dream about the crash and when Dani showed up frantic, I knew it had happened too. I'm not sure what's happening to me, but if what keeps happening in my dreams, comes true then, maybe we should take them into account. My dreams have yet to be wrong." "Why didn't you tell me this when we were talking Monday night?" "I wasn't completely sure about my dreams at that point." "You could have still told us, we could've figured it out together." Danny said, they all nodded. Tucker added, "How long has this been happening exactly?" Jazz laughed nervously and scratched her cheek, "umm… a year?" …. … …. "A YEAR?!" Danny, Sam, Tuck and Val yelled together. "And you didn't think you had enough evidence to tell us? Seriously?" Val asked slightly hysterical, Jazz looked at her hands. "I wasn't sure if it was a fluke or not. Yes, it had been happening for a while. But it was few and far between, when it did. I couldn't put merit in the dreams, knowing if I saw something and told you guys and it got you hurt instead of helping, I wouldn't be able to handle it. But what I saw last night, this morning, what woke me up. It scared me too much to try and hide it any longer." Team Phantom looked at each other concerned and Tucker asked, "Just what exactly was your dream about Jazz?" Jazz slowly looked up her face pale, "Dan's coming back." Everyone froze, no one said a word as Jazz added, "this is exactly the scenario I was talking about. If my dreams don't actually have merit, then I could be getting you all worked up for nothing." "Jazz the fact of the matter is, the things in your dreams have come true, that isn't a question. Up until now they've been correct. That's enough for me to consider your dreams an asset. Tell us exactly what happens in your dream." Danny said crossing his arms.


	25. Hello all!

Hi there everybody!

First off I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. Second I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. I would like to let all of you know I have not forgotten about the story and have been slowly working on it. I am also planning on writing a few short stories to help add to this main story. Also I am going back and making a few minor corrections to this story.

Again I am sorry for the long wait, but please don't forget I am still working on it!

Thank you all for your support and comments!

~Kitillia

Also slight side note, I know the proper use of the 'you and I' thing. However, I personally have never heard someone speak like that. So I prefer to use the 'you and me' thing because it seems more relatable.


	26. Chapter 23

**Alrighty everyone, I'm back! Let me know what you think about the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Twenty minutes later:**

 **3rd Person POV:**

Team Phantom stared wide-eyed, opened mouthed at everything Jazz had to tell them. "Jazz. Your dreams are this detailed, and you didn't feel the need to tell us about these sooner?" "Like I said Danny I didn't trust them. I mean sure there detailed but what good is it if it isn't accurate?" "It's accurate enough Jazz, I mean dam." Jazz glared at Tucker, while Valerie walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jazz I understand your worry over this but if we would've known about this sooner there are things we could've prevented or at the least delayed. But that's not the point." Val looked at each member of Team Phantom, "We know now, and we have a goal. Stop Dan and protect the class. Instead of wasting time like we did in the dream we have a head start."

 **Valerie's POV:**

I looked at Sam, "I think it's best we head with the class like in the dream." "Valerie you can't be serious!" I walked closer to Sam, "yeah, I am Sam. You now have two unborn children to protect plus if we're all here fighting who's protecting? Plus, what about Danielle? What do you think she'd do if both of you stayed? She may be a good girl, but she also loves you both a lot, I mean both her and Jazz are here because of her worry." "Sammy, Valerie's right. You and Tuck were there the first time we ran into Dan. And look at what almost happened. What you two saw… I watched you two, Maddie, Jack and Jazz almost get blown up and I couldn't do a thing. If Clockwork hadn't been there I would've become Dan. You guys are all I've got, and you mean so much to me, if I lost you guys…" Danny looked down, "There is still that time window for me to become Dan. But it depends on you guys, on if you live or not. I don't want to go through the feeling of watching you all die in front of me again." Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then at Danny. Sam got off the examination table and took Danny's hand. "Ok Danny I'll go, you're right I'll only be in the way in my condition. Plus, we have to protect the others, right?" Sam looked at me, "We're better off protecting everyone."

 **Danny's POV:**

 _I'm sorry Sammy._ "Alright so are we going to go with the positions we had in the dream?" They all nodded. Danny gave Jazz and annoyed look, "What's that look for?" "I'd really rather you not stay here, but I can't stop you." Jazz crossed her arms, "No you can't and besides I can be the most helpful with planning and designing." She looked at Val, "plus you're really smart and have weapons you'd be better for protecting the class." Val crossed her arms, "I don't know if that was a compliment or insult." "I'm saying you're more useful that I am Val." Val dropped her arms and hugged Jazz. "Girl you are useful, and I know what you're thinking and yes we would be at a loss if something happened to our big sister." I hugged Val and Jazz and I felt Sam and Tuck join in our group hug. "Yeah Jazz we're all the family we have, we gotta stick together."

We broke the hug and looked at each other. "Alright let's get this thing going. To the dining hall!" We all nodded at each other and headed to the dining hall.

 **In the Dining Hall:**

 **3rd person POV:**

"So, Danielle, you have ghost powers to, right?" Dash asked, she nodded. "My powers are still developing though, I've learned I have both mom and dad's powers." Mr. Lancer looked at her from his seat. "So, do you like being a princess?" "Yes and no. I like that I'm not attacked anymore and that I have a solid home now, but I don't like that mom and dad are always busy," she gave a big smile, "it's why I want a baby brother or sister." Just then the dining hall doors on the right opened to reveal Team Phantom. Danny flew across the room to land beside Dani. "And you won't be alone anymore because mommy's having twins and Auntie Val is having a baby to." At Dani's extremely happy face Team Phantom covered their ears with the class following suit.

Dani's scream caused the chandelier to fall off the ceiling and all the food to be thrown into the wall opposite them. When she finally stopped screaming and began to fly around the room in pure happiness everyone looked at Danny. "The ghostly wail? She has that power?" Dash asked, Team Phantom nodded. "And she can't completely control it yet either. Anyway…" Danny gestured to the scattered food, "since breakfast is destroyed, I need all of you to go back to your rooms now. Pack your stuff and be back here in five minutes." The class looked puzzled at Danny then laughed. "Five minutes you can't be serious. There is no way we could all do that." Star said, Lancer looked a little more concerned at Team Phantom's very serious faces. Once the class noticed, they all began to look concerned as well. "Daniel what's wrong?"

Team Phantom glanced at each other. Sam stepped beside Danny, "You're all in grave danger and we need to leave as quickly as we possibly can. You may ask, how much danger could you be in with four of the highest-ranking officials in the Ghost Zone. And the answer is VERY. The enemy we've been notified about almost killed Danny a few years ago. Now, I'm sure your all full of questions and you'll get your answers on the platform. Meet out front as Danny said in five minutes. And move it!" Danielle had landed beside Val and was listening to everything Sam said. Once the last of the class had finished running out of the room Dani spoke. "Mom, Dad what's going on?"

 **Danielle's POV:**

 _What's going on?_ Everyone kneeled to my height. "Dani you're in extreme danger. I need you to go with Mommy and Aunt Val and the class." "But why Daddy? What's happening? Why do you all look so worried?" "Because we are Dani. I know you think the world of us and our strength but we're not invincible. And this enemy is very dangerous." Aunt Jazz said, "Wait why are only mommy and Auntie Val going? Where are all of you going?" I looked at each one of them confused and worried. "Jazz and Tucker are going to Frostbite's and I'm going to see Clockwork. You have to go with mommy Dani. Please, I know you want to help and stay with me. But mommy and the class need you more than I do." Daddy scooped me into a tight hug. "I love you Danielle, but you need to be a big girl and protect mommy and your new siblings and cousin." I looked over Daddy's shoulder to look at Mom and she had tears going down her cheeks. I pulled back to look at Dad and he had tears too. "Why are you guys crying?" "Because we love you Dani, we all do very much." When Daddy pulled me back into a hug I felt Auntie Val and Jazz and Mommy and Uncle Tuck, join in too. _This is one of the best hugs I've ever been given but why do I feel something really bad is about to happen?_

 **With the class:**

 **Lancer's POV:**

"Alright everyone, hurry up and collect your things." "Mr. Lancer do you know what's going on?" Star asked. "No, I don't but judging by their faces I don't think I want to. Now go get your things." _I really must find out what is going on. Daniel and Samantha's faces concerned me, greatly._ "Hey, Mr. Lancer we're ready." I look around at the students, "Alright everyone, follow me to the front hall." "Wait Mr. Lancer what about Paulina?" Star asked concerned for her friend. "I will ask Daniel about her."

 **In the Front Hall**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Hello all, my son will be here in a minute." Pandora stated, her arms folded. "My Lady Pandora, could you explain how we will be traveling? Since we no longer have the Fenton's Specter Speeder?" Lancer inquired. "You are a knowledgeable human to address me as My Lady. You will be traveling by floating platform." "How will it move?" "I will be pushing it." Everyone turned around at the sound of Sam's voice. They watched as Team Phantom walked up.

"How are you going to push us?" Dash asked skeptically. "Danny's not the only one with super strength." Sam said, matter-of-factly. The class's eyes widened, "You have, what?!" A jock all but yelled, looking a Danny. "Me, Sammy and Danielle all have super strength. I can hold and carry around ten tons. Sammy, around four tons. Danielle, about a ton, but that's just because she's young." "And I can hold about 500 pounds, while Val can hold around 200." Tucker added. The class just stared at all of then wide eyed, with mouths a gap. "Holy crap!" Everyone said in sync.


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **3rd person POV:**

"Alright everyone, we're heading out, come on!" Danny said motioning for the group to follow him out. They complied, without question. "Daniel?" Danny turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Mr. Lancer. "Yes?" "What about Ms. Sanchez and the Fenton's?" Danny motioned for Mr. Lancer to look behind them. When he did, he saw Paulina and the Fenton's being escorted by the guards. "Oh, Ok then." Mr. Lancer turned back to face the mysterious group of students leading them.

When they got outside Danny pointed to the platform, just off to the side. "Alright everyone, get onto the platform. Guards be sure that you hook the Fenton's down to the platform, as well as Paulina. And be sure they're secure." The guards nodded at Danny and did what was asked of them. No longer caring what the class saw, Team Phantom began to say their goodbyes.

 **Val's POV:**

I watched as Danny kneeled in front of Dani. "Dani, I love you. Be good for Mommy, like you promised, ok?" "I will daddy. I will, just be careful." Dani said trying not to cry. While holding onto Danny for dear life. "Wait, WHAT!? DADDY? GHOSTS CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!" Maddie yelled, pissed. Danny let go of Danielle and turned towards the Fenton's. _Well this won't end well._ I looked over at Tuck to see he had the 'this won't end well' look on his face too. Then I looked at Sam and Jazz, who looked beyond pissed.

 **Danny's POV:**

 _Why now?_ Letting go of Dani, I turned to face the Fenton's. Right as I was about to yell at them, Jazz started yelling. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! DANNY IS NOT A FULL GHOST! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HIM BECOMING A HALF GHOST IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The class looked between the Fenton's and Team Phantom stunned. _Dam. This is completely like that part in Jazz's dream._

 **Jazz's POV:**

"Wait, JAZZ?! When did you get here? How did you get here?" _Yep, exactly what she said in the dream._ "Guards would you un cuff Maddie's hands. Leave her ankles cuffed and chained." "Yes princess." Adras replied as he did what I asked. Maddie and Jack stared at me stunned. While I just stared back with a blank face. Once the cuffs were off, I threw the ghost radar at her. She caught it and looked between it and me. "Why did you give me this?" She asked confused. I came to stand in front of her. "Use it on me. To prove I'm not possessed or a ghost."

She did hesitantly, when it didn't make a sound she continued to stare stunned. "Jazz? Why are you here?" "I came because my niece was worried about her parents." She continued to look at me as jack spoke. "Danny doesn't have any children." I felt everyone's eyes on Jack. He looked past me, and I looked over my shoulder to see them all giving him a 'duh' stare. "Yes, he does and she's right there." I replied blankly, pointing at Dani. Who was holding onto Sam's dress with one hand and Danny's pants with the other. Jack and Maddie looked over at Dani. Their eyes switched between Danny, Dani and me. "That's not your brother Jasmine." Maddie said with disgust thick in her tone. I saw red, and right as I was about to go off. I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder.

 **3rd person POV:**

"Yes, I am her brother Maddie." Danny all but spat at her. "For the record I'm not possessed either. Just half dead." The Fenton's glanced at each other looking confused by his statement. "You told me to stay away from the portal when it didn't work. Worried I would get hurt. I didn't listen. I'm the reason the portal works. I went in, hit the ON switch that was on the inside and I got electrocuted." The class gasped as Danny went on. "It partly killed me that day." Maddie's eyes slowly began to show concern. "If you still don't believe me. Right after we moved to Amity, when I was 5. I fell down the stairs while caring some of my clothes. I fractured my wrist and broke my ankle. And you all but forced the doctors to keep me in the hospital for two weeks. You kept insisting I would die of an infection if I left. You also kept accusing a ghost of pushing me down the stairs."

Danny crossed his arms while staring down at Maddie. Who looked horrified. When she started to reach her hand towards Danny's face. He slapped it away causing her to cradle her hand shocked. "Danny? But it's not possible. You can't be…" "Can't be what Maddie? Your half dead child, who you tortured?! Yeah, I can, and am." Danny then phased out of his shirt and jacket. Jazz and the rest of Team Phantom turned away. While Sam picked up Dani and made her look the other way. All of them, minus Dani, had all been there the day he got those scars and they didn't want to re live it right now. The class gaped and stared in horror at Danny's torso.

Danny had long scars running from his wrists to his chest. Along with multiple large gashes all over his chest and back. When he turned around, so the Fenton's could see his back, the class looked even more mortified. The Fenton's just stared completely terrified, seeing the damage they did to Phantom on their sons' body. "That's the scar from the dam ecto-ranium gun." Danny said as he turned back to face them. "These…" he said pointing at the long scars on his arms. "are what's left of those dam scalpels. That you used on me when you didn't like my answers." He put back on his shirt and Jacket.

 **Classes POV:**

 _Holy shit. No wonder he always wears long sleeves and never changes in gym._ "War of the worlds! How mentally unstable are you people? How could you do that to a child!? Ghost or not!" Lancer yelled at the Fenton's, fury clear in his eyes. When they looked to the class they were only met with contempt. Especially from Paulina who looked as ready to attack them as she did Sam.

"We didn't know Danny." Maddie all but whispered.

 **Sam's POV:**

 _She did not just say that!_ I felt my body go hot again but this time I had control. I glanced at Valerie who had wide eyes. She nodded and took Dani from me, continuing to hide her from what was about to happen. I saw Danny and Jazz go stiff with fury at Maddie's words. Before they had a chance to start yelling, I was in front of her. **_SMACK…_** The loud sound echoed around all of us. Everyone stared at me. My hand extended well past where Maddie's face was. I looked down at her shocked face, one hand clutching the growing red mark in the shape of my hand. "Sam! Why did you do that?!" Jack yelled. I held my gaze with Maddie and when I spoke everyone shook with fear.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?! WHAT ARE YOU A CHILD?! THAT WAS THE MOST IDIOC THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THAT IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! NOT KNOWING DOES NOT EXCUSE YOU FROM EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! IT NEVER HAS! DANNY WAS 14! 14 WHEN HE WAS ELECTROCUTED AND BEGAN PROTECTING THE TOWN! AND YOU JUST COULDN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT WANTING TO DISSECT YOUR OWN DAM SON! EVEN IN GHOST FORM DANNY WAS STILL 14 AND HE LOOKED IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED TO DISSECT, TORTURE OR HARM A CHILD!"

I felt Danny's hands on my shoulders and began to calm down. I glanced around to see everyone in the class staring at me horrified. I looked down to see myself in my ghost form. This time it was different though, now I had on a long flowing, flaming, orange, yellow and red dress. I pulled my hair around to see it had orange strips through it. It was now braided, and the tips of my white hair was also flaming. I looked up at Danny, "is this what I looked like at Dora's?" He nodded, "You have control of your body this time?" I nodded, "Yeah, I do but this is really weird." "Go to Dani, Sammy." Staying in my ghost form I did as he said.

 **Class's POV:**

 _Remind me not to piss her off. Even Paulina looks a little shaken._ We looked back at Danny as Sam walked over to Val and retrieved her daughter. Maddie was still on the ground from Sam's slap. She was looking at Danny horrified, and she was about to say something. Danny spoke first though, "Maddie. Sam is right, you not knowing does not excuse anything you've done to me or Jazz. You aren't our parents anymore. So, you don't need to worry about us or Dani. She may be your granddaughter by blood. But blood doesn't make family and you will never know her or your other grandchildren. And, you will be lucky if you don't end up in prison, after all this." _Harsh dude, but true._

 **3rd person POV:**

"Adras please re cuff her." Danny turned to the class and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, but Sammy can answer those for you when you're back in Amity." "Wait Daniel aren't you, Mr. Foley and the others coming with us?" Lancer asked completely confused. "No. I'm not I have to stay and protect all of you." Danny said is face becoming stoic, "You guys, the rest of the world and Ghost Zone are in grave danger. I have to stop it from happening." The class looked to Sam, Val, Tuck and Jazz who all had tears in their eyes. Then looked back to Danny. "You're not going to die, are you?" Dash asked finally beginning to grasp what was happening. Danny smiled sadly at the class, "I'm going to try not to." Danny looked over at Dani who was staring with wide eyes and tears down her cheeks. "Da… Daddy?" Dani said her voice cracking from her tears.

Danny was in front of her before anyone could blink. He took Dani from Sam and hugged her tightly, "everything will be ok Dani. I promise, I'm tougher than I look." Danny said with a goofy smile as he kissed her forehead and gave her back to Sam. "I love you Sammy." Sam couldn't hold her sob, "I love you too Danny. You better come back." Sam clutched onto Danny as best she could with her daughter on her hip. Danny kissed Sam, letting go of her. He changed while turning to Tuck, "You two better be careful too. If you start to hear the battle. Get out." "We'll be fine man." Tuck sadly said to his best friend and brother. "Yeah Danny, we'll be fine. But you better be too, you beat this guy before you can do it again." Jazz said as she clung to her brother before letting go and stepping back. He lifted himself off the rocky path, with one last glance at everyone. Then he shot off towards Clockworks tower. His speed caused a shock wave that shook the platform and caused most of the class to lose their balance and fall. "Holy shit that was fast!" A random class member said.

Sam turned to Valerie, "Come on Val we need to leave." Val nodded hugging Tucker one last time. She took a step back and changed into the red huntress causing the class to gasp. She turned and nodded to Sam, who nodded and looked to Dani. "Dani, I need you to go ghost and stay on the platform with the class, ok?" "Ok mommy." Sam set Dani down as she changed. Dani walked over to the platform standing at the very front.

"Bye Tuck, Bye Jazz. Be careful." Sam said as kicked the platform free of the path, she looked at them as they nodded. The class watched in shock yet again, as Tuck changed into the brown hunter and jumped up enough so his hover board could come out. He lowered the board enough for Jazz to sit on, before he took off as well.

"What in the fuck is going on?!" Kwan asked.


End file.
